When the Puffs Met the Ruffs
by FanFictionCrazy
Summary: The Power Puff Girls are in high school as juniors, still fighting crime, but now, they're fighting first love. My first story ever so please, constructive flames only! Blues, Reds and Greens. Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic so please only constructive flames. Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did :) Read, relax and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Power Puff Girls are in high school as juniors, still fighting crime, but now, they're fighting first love.<p>

"Girls, wake up. It's time for school," Professor Utonium said when he poked his head into the girls' room. They still shared a room, but had a bunk bed built for three.

Blossom, who had the middle bunk, shot up and wacked her head on the top bunk. "Ouch! We need separate rooms!" she screamed.

"No kidding," Buttercup retorted. She had the bottom bunk. "Wake up Princess-Sleep-All-Day."

"Fine. Bubbles wake up!" she yelled as she kicked the underside of Bubbles' mattress. Bubbles, who had the top bunk, shot up, hit the ceiling and fell onto the floor.

"BLOSSOM! WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed.

Blossom gently floated down to the floor and Buttercup swung her legs over and landed on the floor. They all floated sleepily down the stairs and sat in their normal chairs.

Professor Utonium stood up and said, "Girls, there is going to be a change in your morning routine. Starting tomorrow, Blossom will eat breakfast first, Bubbles will wash up and Buttercup will get dressed. And every school day you will rotate. It take you way too long to get ready and your always late, so, this is my solution."

"Fine," the three girls said in unison.

After about 20 minutes, the girls went upstairs, washed up and got dressed. Blossom was wearing a pink T-shirt with BBB written on it in their colors, light blue capri pants and white sandals. She wore a pink and black plaid headband.

Bubbles was wearing a sky blue and white tie-dyed spaghetti strap sundress and blue flip-flops. She wore a bracelet that had her name engraved in it and a necklace that said "Power Puff Girl" in it.

Buttercup was wearing a dark green T-shirt, dark blue jeans and sneakers. She put on an ACDC black cap.

They grabbed their bags and flew to school. When they got their, they went to their lockers, which happen to be right next to each other, and started unpacking. Blossoms' locker was extremely neat, Bubbles' was neat enough and Buttercups' was a complete mess. The girls really only had about three friends total because of their crime fighting.

Ruby, Blossom's best friend, came up to her. "Hey Bloss. You do Carter's math homework?"

Blossom looked at her quickly. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt, blue jeans, green sneakers and a blue flower in her hair. "Of course. We should get to History to talk to Thatcher about that test on Friday," she said as she got up and shut her locker. "See you at lunch girls."

"See ya Bloss," Bubbles said cheerfully as Buttercup said not caringly, "Whatever."

As Bubbles was shutting her locker, her best friend Sapphire came up to her. "Hey Bubbles! Did you see the new mural they painted in the art room?"

Bubbles' eyes lit up. The school had a contest to see which art student came up with the most creative idea for a mural in the art room and the winner's mural would be painted. "WAS IT MINE!" Bubbles' entry was the school logo, an Indian Chief's head with his headdress, in different colored squares.

"YES IT WAS!"

"Sapp. We have to go see it NOW!" With that the two ran off to see the mural.

Buttercup was digging through her locker, trying to find her German IV textbook when her best friend Jade walked up to her. " I can't find my damn book!"

Jade was wearing a black lace shirt with a dark blue cami, a black mini skirt and black knee high boots. "So?"

"If I forget my book one more time Hahn is going to fail me for the year. If I fail my dad's gonna kill me."

"Here," Jade said as she handed Buttercup her book, "Take mine."

"Thanks." Just then the bell rang and the two friends walked slowly to class.

The Power Puff Girls were unaware of the new students in their classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews/comments! You totally brightened up my day!  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did :) Read, relax and enjoy!<br>****

* * *

><p>As the bell rang, Mr. Thatcher, the girls' US History II teacher, and Blossom's homeroom teacher, walked in and begun teaching.<p>

Nothing exciting happened until about 5 minutes into class while Mr. Thatcher was explaining who MLK Jr. was, until there was a knock on the door. He walked to the door and slowly opened it. In walked Mrs. Clinton, the school secretary, along with a boy. He had short red hair that was hidden under a red ball cap, a red pull-over sweatshirt and black shoes. He was about 5 ft. 6 in. "Ah, we've been expecting you young man," Mr. Thatcher said. "Thank you Mrs. Clinton." Mrs. Clinton was already halfway out the door when her thanked her.

"Class, today we have a new student. He just moved here with his parents and two brothers also in this grade. Everyone, this is Brick Jojo."

Blossom's eyes widened with disbelief. He took the seat next to Blossom in the middle of the second row. Blossom stiffened and tried to concentrate on her lesson.

Meanwhile, in Buttercup's German class, Mr. Hahn was teaching them about the history of the German flag when Mrs. Clinton dropped off a new student. Mr. Hahn made him introduce himself. He was about 5"6', wearing a green sweatshirt, black sweatpants, green sneakers and had short black hair. "Sup, I just moved here with my bros and family. I'm Butch Jojo."

Buttercup, who wasn't paying any attention, shot her eyes up just to see him take the only available seat next to her. She tensed and shifted her head position away from Butch.

Meanwhile in Bubbles' art class, the class was making clay sculptures when Mrs. Clinton came in with a new student. Bubbles was so into her work she didn't notice them come in or Mrs. Clinton leave.

"Alright class," said Mrs. Keenan, the girls also had her for preschool, "We have a new student joining us today. He just moved here with his family and brothers. Why don't you go take a seat next to Bubbles?"

He sat down and Bubbles looked up at him. He was about 5"6', wearing a blue leather jacket open showing a plain white T-shirt, dark blue jeans and blue Converse sneakers. Just at that moment Mrs. Keenan said, "Class, please welcome Boomer Jojo."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think so far? I love you reviewscomments so please keep them coming! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks a bunch for the reviews! I already have most of the story planned out in my head so not sure if I'll use your ideas, but they are great! Maybe in my next story!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls . . . Although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls couldn't believe what had happen today. When they met at lunch, they almost jumped down each others throats to get a word out. Bubbles was the first one to speak. "You guys are never gonna guess who's in my art class. Boomer Jojo!" she exclaimed.<p>

The other two girls almost fell off their chairs in schock. "No way! Butch is in my German class!"

"And Brick's in my History class!"

Bubbles stared out the window as she spoke. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"We should beat them up!" Buttercup offered.

Blossom frowned. "No we shouldn't. We should ignore them. Do you think they recognized us?"

Just then, Brick, Butch and Boomer sat down at the same table as the girls with their food trays.

"Told you they were the same girls," Brick said to Butch. "You owe me ten bucks!"

Butch grumbled something as he handed Brick a ten then turned his attention back to the conversation. "The Power Puffs. Remember when they destroyed us?" Butch commented looking at Boomer.

"Uh, yeah," he said, squirming in his seat.

Blossom broke the silence. "We only destroyed you because you were destroying Townsville."

"And we'd destroy you again," Buttercup added.

"You couldn't if you tried," Brick retorted.

Bubbles' eyes lit up. "Oh look, there's Sapp. See you girls later." She grabbed her food tray and ran to sit with her friend.

"Well," Butch started, "One down, two to go."

"Look boys," Blossom said with authority, " We don't want any trouble. The only time we have to have contact is I school or if we fight. So, would you please leave?"

At that moment the bell rang and the girls got up to go to their English class, while the boys stayed at the table.

"What the hell was that Boom!" Brick yelled.

Boomer remained silent and just looked at the floor. "You have a crush on one of them don't you!" Butch said.

"Five bucks says it's Bubbles," Brick guessed.

Boomer blushed. "None of your beeswax jerks!" he yelled at his brothers as he got up to leave.

After he was gone, it was just Brick and Butch. "Well, can you blame him? I mean, they did get a _lot _hotter," Brick admitted.

"Oh no," Butch sighed.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you're going soft and have a crush on Blossom."

"I swear on your life I don't." Brick believed himself but deep inside him he knew his brother was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Btw, sorry for the short chapters. I'm trying to get the chapters longer but the ideas I get don't flow well together in one chapter.<br>Don't forget to review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there readers! Thanks so much for all your support. Please review more!  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)**

* * *

><p>After the last bell, the girls met at their lockers and started to fly home. When they got home they went straight to their room. But when they opened the door they were shocked to see that only Bubbles' stuff was there.<p>

"PROFESSOR!" they all shouted in unison.

The Professor poked his head out of his room. "Oh girls, you're home. I see you've seen Bubbles' room."

The room had light blue paint with bubbles painted on, a desk, 2 dressers, a tv, a twin sized bed, a small bedside table, a bookshelf and a desk to draw things. "You mean we get our own rooms!" Bubbles asked excitedly.

"Yes. Now, if you would all follow me, we can go see Buttercup's room." The Professor led them down the hall, to the left of Bubbles' room, to Buttercup's new room. The room had green paint, a desk, twin sized bed, a tv, small bedside table and a green and black punching bag.

"Awesome, I love it!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Can we go see my room now?" Blossom asked.

"Sure Blossom." Professor led them down the hall to the other side of Bubbles' room.

Blossom's room was pink, had a desk, twin sized bed, a tv, a small bedside table, a big bookshelf and a pink telescope. "No way!" Blossom exclaimed.

Each of the girls noticed that the hotline, the phone where the mayor called them for help saving the city, wasn't in any of their rooms.

"Where's the hotline?" Bubbles asked.

"In the living room, next to all your new laptops."

The girls flew downstairs and saw their laptops.

"Now girls, you can only use these in the living room. Deal?"

"DEAL!" the girls shouted in unison.

Meanwhile, in downtown Townsville, The Rowdy Ruff Boys were walking home.

"Boomer's in love, Boomer's in love," Brick said with a teasing voce.

Boomer punched him in his arm. "Shut up dude! I saw how you were looking at Blossom!"

Brick blushed, "Well, what about you Butch?"

Butch looked insulted. "The Puffs are stupid."

"Just admit you have a crush on Buttercup," Boomer said.

"I don't." He took off and Boomer and Brick went flying after him.

Back at the Power Puff home, the girls were on their new laptops. Bubbles was creating an account on a website where you could video chat friends and her sisters were doing the same thing.

"Girls, is it true The Rowdy Ruff Boys are the new kids in school?" the professor asked.

The girls looked at each other nervously. "We're sorry we didn't tell you," Blossom said.

"I'll tell Principal Gardner."

"No!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her. "I just thought it would be good to try to live a normal life. If you tell the principle, a lot of things would change."

Professor rubbed his chin in deep thought. "I guess you have a point. But if there's any trouble, I'm telling. Now, get ready for bed."

* * *

><p><strong>So . . . Whatcha think? PLEASE reviewcomment! I love you all for reading my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok . . . SOOOOOOOO sorry about this VERY short chapter.**  
><strong>I had to be at school since 2pm today and I just got home and wrote this. And I'm tired. I promise the next chapter will be longer!<strong>  
><strong>Discaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day at school, the girls tried to stay away from the boys, but that proved to be very difficult seeing as they all have Chemistry together.<p>

The class was on the small side and Mrs. Haise was giving them their homework. "You have to make a poster on an element and present it to the class. You will work in partners. They are as follow: Jade and Mitch, Ruby and Rick, Sapphire and Rob, Princess and Billy, Blossom and Brick, Buttercup and Butch and last but not least, Bubbles and Boomer.

They stared at each other with disgust. The rest of the day the girls were thinking of how they were going to get through this project without killing their partners. At the end of the day, the six of them met at the girls at their lockers. "So," Blossom spoke up first, "The only way to see each other the least is if we do all the research tonight and the poster tomorrow." Everyone nodded in agreement. They walked out the school and flew to the girls' house.

When they got their they split into their groups and went to their rooms. Nothing interesting was happening in Blossom's and Buttercup's room, but in Bubbles' room, something was happening to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Again . . . Sorry about the VERY short chapter.<strong>  
><strong>I may upload the next chapter late tonight if I get it written.<strong>  
><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people! I just woke up from my nap . . . and its almost 12:30AM. What do I decide to do? Write another chapter of course!**  
><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Bubbles was sitting at her desk and Boomer was on the floor, both looking through their Chemistry books.<p>

"Let's talk about the poster," Bubbles said firmly.

Boomer just shrugged. He couldn't believe that his crush since she destroyed him at age five, was just across the room from him.

"Boomer, we need a break." Boomer was shocked to hear this. They hadn't even started their project yet.

"Okay," he said. "What do you want to do?"

"Why did you come back to Townsville?"

"Mojo died. We moved back here with our foster family."

"Where do you live?"

"Downtown."

"Oh. I'm not allowed Downtown."

"Why?"

"Because I might run into boys like you," she said as she nudged him playfully. She wondered how she had gotten on the floor, leaning on the wall with Boomer.

"Bubbles?"

"Yes?"

"Are you dating anyone?"

"No. You?"

"I'm a criminal. Of course not. Nobody would _want_ to date me."

Bubbles took his hand in his. "Don't be so sure about that," she said quietly.

Boomer moved his face closer to hers. Now they were only inches apart. "Bubbles?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He touched his lips to hers and pulled away quickly. Bubbles sat there stunned. "I'm so sorry. I'll leave." Boomer got up and started to put his things in his bag.

Bubbles stood up and blocked him from the door. She looped her arms around his neck and brought him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Who said I wanted you to leave?" She pressed her lips to his and they stood there kissing. Feeling as if nothing mattered and they were the only two people in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>So . . . What do you have to say about this? Who will get together next? Will ANYONE ELSE get together? Will Bubbles and Boomer go public? Review and tell me what you think will happen! Or you can praise me . . . What ever you eel like doing. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I was on my home from church and I got an idea for this chapter. I was finished it about 2 hours ago . . . but I fell asleep. I blame my lack of sleep on school. Anyway, here is the next chapter!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch, the girls were discussing their Chem. Projects.<p>

Blossom was ranting as usual. "It's like he expects me to do all thhe work. We got half the project done though so that's good."

"Well, we got half done too," Buttercup beamed.

Bubbles looked down and played with her food. "We barely got anything done." She was defiantly not going to admit that she and Boomer spent 95% of the time last night taking or kissing.

Blossom looked worried. "Why not? You do know that the more you don't get done each day the more time you have to spend with him."

"Yeah Bloss. I know," Bubbles sighed as she rolled her eyes.

After lunch Bubbles stopped by her locker to get the books she needed for US History AP II with Mr. Thatcher. She was looking in the blue mini mirror she had on her locker door, when she felt arms take hold of her waist and heard a voice whisper in her ear, "Hey beautiful." Bubbles smiled at the voice. She turned to see Boomer, who still had hold of her waist.

"Hey." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "What are you doing? We can't be seen together. In fact, we shouldn't even be doing this."

"We're already late for class so what's the point?"

Bubbles' eyes widened, "I have to go now! See you after school to do our project at my house! Later!" and with that she was gone.

Boomer closed her locker and was walking the opposite way when Brick appeared out of nowhere. "Was that the weak one I heard you talking to?"

Boomer shoved his hands in his pocket. "Yeah, how much did you hear?" He had to know if Brick heard the words that they said, or just their voices.

"I couldn't hear what you were talking about." They both started walking towards the gym, even though they were planning on skipping today. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, just harassing her. And I said that she would have to do the project cuz I don't feel like working today," Boomer lied through his teeth. He could feel the tip of his ears get hot and knew they were bright red. Good thing Brick was walking slightly ahead of him.

"Good. I got Blossom to do all the research. She doesn't want to work with me so much, she's willing to do the whole thing by herself and just put my name on it."

Boomer kept talking to Brick but wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. He was just glad that Brick didn't see him and Bubbles together.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that close or what? What will happen next? <strong>  
><strong>Blossom and Brick get together? Possibly.<strong>  
><strong>ButchBrick find out about Boomer and Bubbles? Maybe.**  
><strong>Will Boomer and Bubbles get their project done? No.<strong>  
><strong>Read and Review PLEASE! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I actually had no homework tonight (still can't believe that) and with my free time I decided to go ahead and write the next chapter!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>After school the six of them met at the girls' lockers. Brick and Butch were there first, even before the girls. Next arrived Blossom and Buttercup, who had disgusted looks on their faces. Bubbles was down the hall but she didn't want to be there alone with Boomer if he was there.<p>

She was against the wall down the hall and around the corner from her locker. She peeked around the corner. She was relieved to see that he wasn't anywhere in sight. She walked over to her locker. When she passed Butch, he shove her hard and she went flying into the wall on the opposite side from her locker.

Boomer, who was down the hall, saw all this and wanted to run and punch his ass of a brother and help Bubbles, but he had to restrain himself.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted. She ran over to her to help her up.

Boomer thought that this would be a good time to enter. "Hey guys."

Brick turned. "Boom, dude, did you see that?"

"Hell yeah. Nice shot man," Boomer said as he gave Butch a high five.

Bubbles shot him a look and he just stared back at her. She shut her locker and said, "Let's get this over with."

"Wait." Blossom was fixed at her locker. "Boomer, you and Bubbles have to work harder."

Boomer stared at her with a vacant look. "What?"

"She doesn't want to spend time with you. You have to get half your project done today. Got it?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Whatever."

The six of them flew to the girls' house and went into their separate rooms to work on their posters.

Boomer was almost exploding with laughter by the time he got there.

"So," Boomer said, "You _don't _wanna spend time with me?"

Bubbles smiled playfully. "Of course I want to but, thanks for _not _helping me today!" she yelled, actually angry with him.

"I couldn't Bubbles. We would've been found out if I had. It took all of my strength to restrain myself not to run over to you and help you."

Bubbles smiled and he took her in his hand and pulled her close to him. "You know we have to do our project."

She could feel his warm breath on her neck. "Do we have to?"

Boomer smiled. "Yes. But first." He leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away and started to pull his books out of his bag and they started working on their project.

Meanwhile in Blossom's room, they were finishing up their project. "Give me the glue. I need to glue this on," Blossom said.

"You have legs, go get it yourself," Brick retorted.

"Why are you such an asshole? It's closer to you."

Brick picked up the glue and threw it hard at her head. She just put her hand up and caught it easily. "Thanks for the playful throw." She glued the picture of the chunk of sulfur on the poster and stepped back to look at it.

"Why are you so bossy?" Brick asked out of the blue.

Blossom was really angry now. She could swear that she was as red as a tomato and steam was coming out of her ears. "You are such a jerk! You know, you an your brothers are such assholes and -"

Before she could finish her sentence Brick pulled her close to him and crashed his lips to hers. Blossom was shocked. When she felt she could move again she pulled away angry but a tiny something inside her was sorry she pulled away.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Look, Blossom, when I saw you the other day in History, I thought about when we were five, and, just, fell in love with you."

Blossom sat on the edge of her bed with him. "What are you trying to say Brick?"

"I'm saying," Brick thought for a moment trying to come up with something clever but quickly gave up, "I'm saying, I love you."

Blossom took his hand in hers and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you too. Truth is, I saw you walk into History and you looked so hot and all these feelings for you started coming up again. I tried to push them away but you can see how that turned out."

Brick cupped her face and kissed her gently. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Brick jumped of the bed and sat against the wall. Blossom smoothed her shirt, fixed her hair and quickly tried to come up with a good reason for why she was blushing. "Yes?"

The Professor came in. "It's time for the boy to go. It's dinner time."

"Okay Professor. We just need to finish gluing a few more things on."

"Sure Blossom. Brick you have 10 minutes." He closed the door and went back down the stairs.

Brick got up, stood in front of Blossom and took both her hands in his. Blossom looked up into his fiery red eyes and he looked down into her rosy eyes. "Brick, we can't do this."

Brick stared at her for a moment. "Can't do what?"

"Think about it Brick. A Puff and a Ruff? Dating? We can't be seen together." She dropped his hands and turned her back to him.

Brick moved her long hair onto her right shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Who said we would be seen?"

When she turned around again he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>This was for all of the BlossomxBrick fans out there reading this!<strong>  
><strong>Even though I am and will forever will be BubblesxBoomer, BlossomxBrick is such a cute couple too!<strong>  
><strong>Read and Review PLEASE! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**So, here's the next chapter. Anything in _italics _is what the person is thinking. Read, Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>  
><strong>Bonus Disclaimer (YAY): I don't own anything that has already been claimed by someone else! :P<strong>

* * *

><p>That night, both Boomer and Brick were planning on going to the girls' house to see their secret girlfriends, but they didn't know it yet.<p>

Boomer showered, and changed into a navy blue T-shirt, denim jeans and black sneakers. He had no idea how he would explain his disappearance to his brothers, but he didn't care at the moment. Boomer locked his bedroom door and flew out the window and headed to Bubbles' house.

Brick showered in the second bathroom his house had and changed his red muscle shirt with flames on it, denim jeans and red sneakers. He locked his door and flew to Blossom's house.

Bubbles was in her room in her blue nightgown sitting at her drawing desk and sketching a picture of a butterfly. She planned on painting it, framing it and hanging it on her wall. She jumped when she heard a tap on her window. She looked out and saw Boomer hovering there.

She pushed open her window to let him in then shut it behind him. "Boomer? What the heck are you doing here?"

He chuckled and kissed her on her forehead. "I wanted to surprise you. I know we can't really be seen out in public but I thought we could, I don't now, listen to some music or something?"

Bubbles smiled. "Sure. Let me just get ready for 'bed'." She walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Blossom was sitting mermaid style on her bed reading a book. She threw the book up in the air and fell off the bed when she heard a thump on her window. She turned and saw it was Brick. She opened her window to let him in then closed it quickly. "What're you doing here?" she smiled.

"I told you we wouldn't be seen." Brick kissed her forehead. "I thought we could make out or something."

Blossom smiled. "I'll go with the 'or something' choice."

"Fine." He looked unhappy. He looked at her with his big red eyes and she broke down. How could she refuse those eyes?

"Okay. Maybe just a little." She walked out and headed to the bathroom.

As she was walking in, Bubbles was walking out. Both girls stopped in their tracks when they saw each other. "Oh, hey Bubbles. What were you doing?"

Bubbles looked surprised to see Blossom and almost blew her cover. "I was brushing my teeth. I'm tired and I think I'll draw a little and go to bed."

"Me too. Well, not the drawing part, the sleeping part. I think I may read a little and sleep." She stopped herself before she rambled on and said something she would regret.

"Well, night Blossom."

"Night Bubbles."

Bubbles walked back to her room and quietly closed the door. Boomer was standing over her butterfly drawing. "You draw this?"

"Yeah. I love to draw. I take the drawing class as my elective."

"I know. I sit next to you. Remember?"

She felt herself getting red. Boomer smiled. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"Boomer, not funny," she said pushing him playfully.

He tackled her to the ground and started to tickle her. "Boomie! Stop that!"

"Shh. You're gonna blow our cover," he whispered.

"Then stop tickling me!"

"Okay." Boomer stopped tickling her, leaned over her head and kissed her. She squirmed under him and he finally pulled away.

Bubbles got up and got her iPod. "Wanna listen to some music?"

"Sure."

Bubbles sat at the head of her bed and put "Fireflies" on. "Do you like this song? 'Cuz I can change it if you want."

By that time Boomer had crawled next to Bubbles and both were under the covers. Each had an ear bud in an ear. Boomer put his arm around Bubbles and held her close to him. "I love this song." Boomer kissed her on the forehead.

A few songs later, he could see that Bubbles was drifting off. He glanced at the clock and saw it was about midnight. _This is about the time that Butch and Brick go out and try to find people to terrorize, _he thought to himself. "Boomer?" Bubbles asked sleepily.

"Yes?"

"I thought you left."

"No. If I do, Butch or Brick may see me 'cuz this is the time when he goes out looking for victims."

"Then stay here. With me," she said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Are you sure?" Boomer asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay. Do you mind if I take this shirt off?"

"No," Bubbles replied, a little to quicker than she expected.

He pulled the blue fabric over his head and dropped it on the floor. He took her iPod and placed it on the table next to the bed. Bubbles turned toward Boomer and laid her head on his chest. Boomer wrapped his arms around her. She did the same feeling his rippling muscles. Boomer kissed her forehead once more before they fell asleep, feeling safe in each other's arms.

In Blossom's room, Brick and Blossom were kissing while sitting on the floor. Blossom pulled away and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Brick asked.

"Nothing. It's just, I have a _HUGE_ test tomorrow in my Chinese class."

Brick laughed. "You take Chinese?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Say something."

"ngóh oi néih"

"What does that mean?"

"I love you."

"I knew that sounded really sexy." He stood up and backed Blossom up against her wall and kissed her_. _

"Brick," she said as he nibbled her neck. "I can't do this."

He stopped and looked at her. "I understand. Sorta."

"Look, Brick, I gotta sleep," she said, kind of sad that he would have to go.

"Yeah, I don't think I can leave."

Blossom was taken back by this, "Um, why?"

"It's around this time that me and Butch go out looking for, um, victims," Brick admitted.

"So he might see you and you can't risk him seeing you fly out my window." They were both silent for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say next. Finally something came to Blossom, "Well?"

Brick looked confused. "Well what?"

"Are you going to protect me while I'm sleeping or what?" Blossom asked as she sat at the head of her bed.

"Is that your way of asking me if I want to sleep over?" Brick smiled.

"Yeah," Blossom said, turning a light shade of pink.

Brick took Blossom's hand, pulled her off her bed and twirled her into him. She rested her hands on his firm chest and her held her waist, pulling her close. He kissed her quickly then sat on the edge of the bed. Blossom went into the closet and changed into her pink nightgown. When she came out Brick was sitting on the foot of her bed waiting for her.

Blossom noticed his muscles and she couldn't take her eyes off them. _How much does he work out? _Blossom thought to herself. "Can I help you?"

That broke Blossom's trance and made her jump a bit. "Oh, sorry. Um, no." She climbed into her bed with Brick and snuggled close to him. Before long, they were both sound asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say, thank you to all who has been reading this since the start of my story. I LOVE YOU!<strong>  
><strong>Wasn't sure if <em>Fireflies <em>counts as a "love song" but I decided that it did. And I love that song.**  
><strong>Thanks for reading and please review! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks soo much to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL TO DEATH! On with the next chapter!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning Blossom got up at 5 AM just like normal. She tried to untangle herself from Brick's grip but it didn't work.<p>

He woke with a stir. "What time is it?"

"Five."

"In the morning?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, in the afternoon. Of course in the morning."

"Why? Do you always get up this early?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I'm _never _up this early," laughing at her a bit.

"Just, let me go get ready for school."

"Fine." He released his protective grip on her and she ran to the bathroom.

While she was in the bathroom and Brick was fading in and out of sleep, Boomer was up and trying to find Bubbles' colored pencils.

When he found them, he shaded in his picture. It was one of Bubbles sleeping. Above her drawing desk was a tack-on board where Bubbles could hang her pictures. Mostly the board had pictures of butterflies but there were some pictures someone had taken of Bubbles and her family. Finally he found her colored pencils and he shaded his picture. When he was done with his picture he tacked it on, right in the center. He decided to see how long it would take for her to notice.

While Boomer was waiting for Bubbles to wake up, Blossom returned to her room to find Brick, of all things, reading.

"Brick?"

Brick didn't even look up from whatever book he was reading. "Yeah?"

"What're you reading?"

"A book," he said smiling.

"Well I can see _that_. Which book?"

Brick finally looked up from the book he had in his lap. "You're so smart, figure it out."

Blossom sighed. "Fine, just tell me if you got it from my bookshelf," reluctantly accepting the challenge.

"I did."

Blossom walked over to her white, flowery bookshelf and looked through the books. She groaned when she saw that Brick had mixed up all the books so they were out of order. Which happened to be one of her biggest pet peeves. She started to put them back in their proper order she noticed that her absolute favorite book was missing. "Brick, give me back my Forever and Always."

"This is actually good," he said, agreeing with her.

Blossom stared at him wide-eyed. "You actually _like _this book?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Do you even know what it's about?" she asked, challenging him back.

"Sorta. I understand that this Brett guy is head over heels in love with his girlfriend Blanche. But after he proposes to her she gets hit by a truck and is in a comma."

"Basically. This is the story of how his love grows for her."

"Well, I just finished reading this one book. You should read it too. You would like it."

"You read?" Blossom asked, trying to bust him.

Brick shot her a look. "Are you doubting my intelligence?"

"Maybe," she smiled. "So what is it about?"

"It's about this soldier in WWII that fights in the battle of Iwo Jima. He describes everything to his girlfriend back home in the States. When he gets injured he can't write and she get freaked. It's kind of gory though."

"And? Are you insulting my ability to handle blood and guts?" she said, trying to sound offended.

Brick smiled. "Me? Why I would _never_!" he said trying, and failing, to sound sweet and innocent.

Blossom laughed sat on the floor at the foot of her bookshelf with Brick. "So what happens?"

"I won't tell you. You have to read it and find out," he said teasing her.

"Well at least tell me the name of the book," she pleaded with him. And she even gave him her big pink puppy dog eyes.

"Well how can I say no to those eyes. It's called Letters Home: An Iwo Jima Story. Here, have my copy." He fished through his back pocket and pulled out a small book about 200 pages thick.

Blossom took the book from Brick and looked at the cover. It had the famous Iwo Jima monument on it. Then she looked back at Brick. "You carry this in your back pocket?"

"So?" he said, cocking his eyebrow.

"Never thought that you would be someone to do that," she said before she opened the book and started to read.

Even though Brick knew he had to go home and change and get his stuff and get to stupid school, he didn't care. Plus the fact that it was only about 5:45 AM, he wouldn't miss just sitting here reading with Blossom.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so maybe not my best chapter. But please review anyway! I will love you all if you do! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I feel bad about my last chapter so I wrote this to make up for it. I think this came out MUCH better. Read, Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>While Blossom and Brick were having their impromptu reading session, Boomer was still waiting for Bubbles to wake up. He got extremely bored and started going through her drawing desk drawers.<p>

In the big drawer across the tap part was most of Bubbles' drawing supplies, paper, pencils, markers, rulers, paints, different sized brushes, coloring pencils, tons of erasers, pens, stickers and tacks. In the other two small drawers on both sides of the big drawer were small sketches she made, mostly butterflies, sloppy but still better than most other people could draw. On the lower half there was a small drawer on top of a deeper drawer. Inside the smaller drawer was 2 sketchpads and a few stencils. In the deeper drawer were How-To-Draw books. On the opposite side there was a small cabinet. Inside the cabinet was more sketchpads and more stencils and her baby blue diary. He decided to leave her diary alone and go through a sketchpad or two.

The sketchpads were labeled with what drawings were in them. The first one Boomer picked up was labeled, in Bubbles' handwriting, Animals. Inside were colored, uncolored and sketched drawings of dogs, kittens, fish, but mostly butterflies.

He put that one back in the small drawer closer to the bottom. He took the other one that was in the drawer. It was labeled, People. The first about 10 pages were Bubbles and her family. The next few people were people around town like, Mayor, Mrs. Bellum, a group of police officers, Mrs. Keenan, and some other strangers. The last several pages were all pictures of Boomer. Some with Boomer alone and some with Bubbles and him. All the pictures had Boomer drawn perfectly as if she had memorized his features and build.

In Bubbles' bed, she started to stir. She looked at the clock and it red 6:15 AM. She looked around her bed and saw no signs of Boomer. She was about to breakdown and cry when she saw a flash of blonde hair move. She looked up and saw a still shirtless Boomer looking through her sketchpads. She sat up and rested her head on her headboard. "Boomie?" she said sleepily.

He looked up and smiled when he saw Bubbles was awake. "Hey there sleepy head."

"How long have you been up?"

"I woke up around five."

"Why so early Boomie?"

"I heard Blossom get up and I thought that I should get up just in case she, or someone else, tried to get in. Then I could hide or something."

Bubbles nodded. Then she noticed something in his hands. "What are you looking through?"

Boomer laughed quietly to himself. "Well, first I went through all the drawers in this desk."

"Did you see my diary?" Bubbles gasped.

"Maybe."

"Oh my gosh! Boomie! Did you look through it?"

"No. Besides, I noticed that there is a lock on it. So, even if I wanted to look through it, I wuld need the key."

Bubbles smiled a sweet smile. "I can see you're going through my sketchpads, so what sketchpad is it?"

"First, I looked through the one labeled Animals. You sure do love butterflies. This one is the one labeled People."

Bubbles' smile disappeared and she shot out of bed and tackled Boomer to the ground. She grabbed the sketchpad from him and pinned him to the ground. "Did you get to the last several pages!"

Boomer laughed. "Yes."

"And?" she yelled, with panic in her voice.

"I thought they were fantastic."

"You mean, you don't want to throw them out?" Bubbles said in surprise as she loosened her grip on his arms.

"Why would I do that? They're fantastic," Boomer commented.

"You really think they're that good?" Bubbles asked.

"Why do you doubt your talent?" That made Bubbles blush. "My favorite one is the one where you and me are flying into the sunset, holding hands."

"Aw. Boomie. You're so sweet. And that's my favorite one too." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran toward the bathroom. "I have to get ready and leave for school at quarter to eight."

She left Boomer in her room, still wondering when she was going to notice his drawing of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I love all of you sooo much for reading this! Btw . . . I try to upload at least one new chapter a day. Sometimes I get inspired and write more . . . like today! All new chapters will be uploaded before midnight every day. Please keep reading and reviewing!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, so to whoever reviewed . . . I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART! 3 Here is the next chapter . . . so please Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Around 7 AM, Buttercup woke up and sleepily hovered down the stairs and sat in her seat. When she really looked around she could see that both her sisters were already dressed.<p>

Bubbles was wearing a frilly blue shirt, blue denim skinny jeans, sky blue sling backs and accessorized with a blue heart necklace, a blue heart ring and a blue hand-made beaded bracelet.

Blossom was wearing a red and white plaid spaghetti strap shirt with a white T-shirt under it, navy blue skinny jeans, white high heel flip-flops and accessorized with a red heart necklace, a sliver interlocking heart bracelet and had a white headband on.

"Why are you guys so dressed up today?" Buttercup asked. Both girls just shrugged and continued to eat their eggs.

Less then five minutes later, Blossom and Bubbles walked back to their rooms to wait there until they had to fly to school. Buttercup went to the bathroom and started to wash up.

While she was doing that Bubbles was sketching Boomer. She had put on some Lady Gaga songs to cover up Boomer's voice. "Hold still Boomie! I'm almost done with it!"

"Hurry the hell up! I still have to go home and get changed." He was posed on her beanbag chair.

"Calm down. It takes Buttercup at least 20 minutes before she's ready to go. So we have at least 20 more minutes. There. Done," she said as she added the finishing touches to her picture.

Boomer got up off the beanbag chair he was posing on and walked over to her bed where she was sitting. He looked at the drawing Bubbles had done of him in her People sketchpad. It was him on her beanbag chair staring out her window. "It's perfect Bubbles." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "When am I gonna get to see my girlfriend at school?"

"I can be late to lunch. How 'bout my locker?"

"Great."

Bubbles looked up at her tack board and saw the picture of her sleeping. She floated up so she could get a better look at it. "You draw this Boomie?"

Boomer smiled, "Yeah. When I was waiting for you to wake up."

"It's great." Bubbles glanced at the time and saw it was already 7:30 AM. "You should go now Boomer." He glanced at the clock and nodded in agreement. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on.

Bubbles gave him one more kiss and flew out the window. When he was out of sight she took down the picture he drew of her and put it in her folder to take to school. She planned on laminating it when she got to homeroom.

Meanwhile in Blossom's room, she was sitting at her desk reading Brick's book and Brick was sitting on the floor under her window leaning on the wall reading her book. Suddenly Brick dropped the book and flew over to Blossom's iPod, which was on her bed. He put it in her dock and started blasting Katy Perry songs. "When am I gonna see you at school?"

Blossom looked up from her book. "I don't know. How about before lunch? I should go to your locker." She thought for a moment. "Know that I think about it, where is your locker anyway?"

Brick smiled. "Down the hall from yours."

"Really? That close?" she said surprised.

"Yeah, so my locker before lunch. Got it." He was about to fly out her window when he thought of something. "Bloss?"

"Yea?"

He took a deep breath before he said, "I was thinking, I think the RRB should do something bad, like rob a candy store or something like that."

Blossom stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Why? Wouldn't you consider stopping the crime? For me?" Her big pink eyes pleaded with him.

"I- I can't promise you that."

"Why not?" she said a bit offended.

"Because I'm the leader of the RRB, just like you're the leader of the PPG. If I start disappearing more and not come up with any new schemes, the boys _will_ get suspisios of me. And that's the last thing we want." Blossom nodded her head. She understood perfectly.

"Will you go easy on me in battle?"

Blossom could see he was struggling with this one. "I can't Bloss., I just can't." He and Blossom were both thinking about how to solve this. "How 'bout this?" Brick finally offered. "I fight you at full power and you fight me at full power. But not enough power to destroy either of us. Deal?" Brick stuck out his hand for a handshake.

Instead Blossom kissed him. "Deal," and he flew out the window.

Just at that moment, "Girls, time to go to school!" the professor announced.

Buttercup was almost ready. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a face with a blank stare on it, a denim jacket, gray jeans, and black and white Converse.

The girls grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door. As they flew to school, they talked about their Chem. Projects. Bubbles and Blossom though were very careful of what they said. They didn't want to give anything away to her siblings.

At the boys' house, Butch was pounding on Brick's door. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt with a black leather jacket, gray denim skinny jeans and black sneakers.

Finally Brick opened his door and narrowly escaped one of Butch's fists. "Where the hell have ya been dude! You locked yourself in your room last night and never came out!"

"Sorry," Brick said. He was wearing a red and white plaid long sleeve shirt, blue denim jeans and converse with orange flames painted on the white area by the toes. "I got busy with homework."

"Nerd!" Butch teased as Brick closed his door.

They both walked over to Boomer's door and started pounding on _his _door. When he opened it he was wearing a blue V-neck T-shirt with a dark blue denim jacket, gray skinny jeans, blue and white converse and a gray ski cap. "Sorry I never came out last night." And with that the three boys took to the sky.

As they flew to school Brick was explaining why, after school they should go and rob Katy's Kandy Korner. Of course two of the boy had ulterior motives for wanting to rob it. Where there was crime, the Power Puff Girls were sure to be there.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Even with the dating, the boys have to be bad! Tell me what you think about this so please REVIEW!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi peoples! Thanks for reading my story! All I have to say is . . . Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :) <strong>

* * *

><p>Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup arrived at school with ten minutes to get to homeroom. All Bubbles had to grab was her sketchpad, pencil case and her hot pink folder with her drawing Boomer made her that she wanted to laminate inside. She ran to the art room and was relieved to see that Boomer wasn't there yet and that the laminating machine was free. She was able to laminate it without anyone noticing her.<p>

She sat in her usual seat and started to work on her sketch of a butterfly on the petal of a yellow tulip. It was about three minutes before class begun so all of the students were there already, except for one. Five minute after the class began, Boomer walked in when Mrs. Keenan was explaining the importance of shading.

"Why are you late today Boomer?" she asked.

"'Cuz I wanted to be late." And he took a seat next to Bubbles. He sat in the seat farthest from the board and there was only two seats there. When Boomer sat down next to Bubbles, she took Boomer's hand and intertwined their finger. The whole class, they spent listening to Mrs. Keenan's lecture and holding hands.

In Blossom's History class Brick was late as usual. By then the seat next to Blossom's was the only one not taken. Both of them found themselves looking at each other every once in a while. Every so often, they caught each other and both quickly turned way to focus on Mr. Thatcher's lecture on Rosa Parks.

In Buttercup's German class, she sat in the back as normal. Ten minutes into class, Butch walked in. Out of the entire back row, he chose to sit next to Buttercup. When he sat down Buttercup made a snorting sound and continued to listen to the lecture.

Butch pulled a green straw out of his pocket and preceded to shoot spit balls at the teacher and Buttercup. She couldn't wait until the next time she had to fight him. Revenge will be hers.

Right before lunch, Bubbles went to her locker and waited for Boomer, while Blossom went to Brick's locker to wait for him there.

Bubbles got to her locker first then Blossom arrived at Brick's. Bubbles was standing at her locker, fixing her mid-back length hair when Boomer walked by. She mouthed to him, "Sorry! Bloss. is over there."

"Robbing candy store, after school," he mouthed back. As he passed her he shoulder bumped her and she went head first into her locker. She was kind of hurt that he did that, but understood why he did that.

As Bubbles put herself back together, Brick arrived at his locker. Brick had a look on his face that said, "Walk away now." Blossom was upset, but understanding. She walked to her locker to grab her lunch money.

During lunch, the girls talked about how they felt that the Rowdy Rough Boys were going to do something bad.

"Butch is such an asshole!" Buttercup was steaming mad by that point. "During German class he shot spit balls at me almost the entire class! I can't wait until I can kick his ass!"

"And during my homeroom class," Blossom explained, "Brick kept staring at me. It was _SOOO _uncomfortable!" She stopped talking before she said anything else.

"And we still have to finish our Chem. Project," Bubbles commented. She was sure that she was bright red.

She didn't want to say anymore, but she knew the boys were going to rob a candy store after school, and she was less then happy to fight her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o A BIG FIGHT IS COOKING! Come back and read what happens next! <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own THe Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>During the last few minutes of Chemistry, Mrs. Haise reminded the class that their projects were due tomorrow. "How many people are done with their projects?" As she scanned the room, no hands went up, not even Blossom's.<p>

She went around the room and asked what each group had left to do. Everyone said they just needed to glue stuff on their posters. Even though Blossom was finished with her project, she thought that if she didn't raise her hand, people wouldn't think that it was weird if Brick came over her house after school.

After school the girls were at their lockers, waiting for the boys to get there. Bubbles and Blossom knew that the boys were going to go rob a candy store, so when they didn't get there by 3:15, neither of the girls was upset.

Buttercup was a different story. "I can't believe those jerks! We have to put to whole thing together!"

After Buttercup finished her blow-up at the boys the girls flew home and the professor had left a note for them. It read:

Dear Girls,

Went to the store to get supplies for my new experiment. I may not be back in time for dinner but go ahead and eat. I've decided that you can use your laptops in your rooms.

Professor

The girls dropped the letters, grabbed their laptops and flew to their rooms.

Both Bubbles and Blossom had the same idea. They were going to check to see if Boomer and Brick were on Loop, the video chat site, and friend them if they were. That way they could see each other and talk to each other, even if they weren't in the same room.

Bubbles was excited to see the Boomer's name and sent him a friend request. But Blossom wasn't as lucky.

Boomer's name on Loop was BlondeBoom and Bubbles' name was BlueBub. She also decided to friend her sisters, who's names were, BrainyBloss and BlackButter.

They weren't home 15 minutes when the hotline rang. Blossom flew down the stairs and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Blossom! The Rowdy Ruff Boys are robbing Katy's Kandy Korner," Mayor screamed into his end of the hotline.

"We're on our way Mayor." She hung up the phone and shouted, "Girls! The RRB are robbing a candy store! Let's go!"

They all flew out and Bubbles and Blossom had knots in their stomachs. Blossom knew that Brick wouldn't go easy on her and she had to fight him with her full force. And he would do the same to her.

Bubbles had knots in her stomach for a completely different reason. Her and Boomer never talked about what they would do when and if they had to fight each other. Although she didn't know what she would do, Bubbles knew one thing for sure: She didn't want to fight Boomer.

Then a thought popped into both Bubbles' and Blossom's minds: What will Butch do to them and what would Buttercup do to Boomer and Brick.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know that I said a fight was coming soon . . . I promise it is! I promise it is in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I felt bad about not putting the fight in the last chapter so I wrote this to make up for it. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyway, here it is! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff GIrls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Rowdy Ruff Boys needed candy, so they went to steal it. Butch was raiding the candy bars, Brick was stuffing millions of pieces of gum in his bag, cinnamon of course, and Boomer was raiding the Halloween candy the story had put out. The clerk was hiding in the storage closet.<p>

Suddenly the door slammed open and the Power Puff Girls burst in. Both teams just stood there and waited for a second. Then Butch lunged at Buttercup and Brick tackled Blossom to the ground. As they were pounding each other, Boomer and Bubbles stood in a defensive position. Boomer winked and lunged for her. She dodged him by backing out the door and taking to the sky. As she flew higher and higher she could see Boomer on her tail.

She flew high above the clouds to the point where it was kind of cold and there was no way anyone on the ground could see her. She stopped and waited. Seconds later Boomer came through the clouds and stopped. He could see that Bubbles was shivering, so he took her by her waist and held her close to him. "Better?" he asked.

"Much. We should go back down soon," she said resting her head on his shoulders.

"Not yet." Boomer kissed her on her lips and she melted into him. She pulled away and started to fall down. At first Boomer was freaked but then remembered that they were supposed to be fighting.

She fell to the ground, leaving a huge crater in the road. Boomer appeared seconds later.

"Bubbles!" Blossom screamed, dodging one of Brick's fists.

"I'm fine Bloss! I can take him!" Bubbles yelled, climbing out of the creator.

Boomer came down on her and purposely missed her head as he nailed the ground with powerful punches. She kicked him off his feet and took to the skies again.

Suddenly Butch came out of nowhere and nailed a punch on Bubbles' gut. She went flying into a near by building and made a huge hole. She fell to the ground and slowly got up sending a look at Boomer, who was just floating there with a shocked look on his face.

Bubbles took a deep breath and shot a sonic scream at Butch, then refocused her attention on Boomer. Boomer let her nail him in the gut and she whispered to him, "Why'd you let him do that?"

After he hit the ground, Boomer tackled her to the ground and whispered in her ear, "I didn't see him. Sorry." Boomer quickly looked over and saw that Buttercup had Butch in a headlock and he was trying, and failing, to get free.

Boomer returned his attention to Bubbles and they continued "fighting" each other.

As Bubbles and Boomer were "fighting", Brick and Blossom were actually hurting each other.

"Softer," she whispered to him as she flipped him when he lunged at her.

"Sorry," he mouthed to her as he attempted to punch her face. She grabbed his fist and flipped him again.

Brick began to laugh quietly to himself, but it was quickly getting harder to control. He took Blossom by her legs, swung her around and threw her, purposely, into a huge pile of pillows. "Let's go boys," he announced as he broke through the ceiling with his brothers following him closely.

Bubbles gave Boomer one last look as he flew away. She hovered back in the store through the hole Brick had left. "Why'd he call a retreat?"

Blossom, as she crawled out of the creator she made in the pillows, said, "Not sure. I'm going to go get the clerk out of the closet." She turned around and got the clerk, who thanked them endlessly.

"Too bad. I was really kicking Butch's ass," Buttercup commented.

The girls took to the sky and flew the rest of the way home in silence.

Meanwhile, the boys were flying home. "Why'd you call a retreat dude?" Butch asked. "I was really kicking Buttercup's ass!"

Brick thought for a second, trying to come up with a good excuse. "I'm the leader, so I decided it was time."

Boomer stared at Brick. _Maybe I should ask him,_ he thought. But then chickened out.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please review and tell me what you thought! I love you all for reading! See you guys next time!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**My brain won't stop thinking and it came up with this chapter. Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>At the Utonium home, Bubbles was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, listening to <em>Fireflies<em>, which she had on an endless loop. A warm breeze blew through her window. She decided to leave it open in case Boomer came. As she laid there her eyes slowly started to droop, and finally closed.

About an hour later, around 6PM, Bubbles woke up and saw Boomer sitting in her beanbag chair. "Hey," he said when he saw her crystal blue eyes looking at him.

She stared into his deep ocean blue eyes. "When did you get here?"

"Like, half an hour ago."

"And what have you been doing?"

"Finished our Chem. Project."

Bubbles glanced over to her school desk and saw that Boomer had finished the poster. He even added some blue glitter glue.

"Aw. Thanks Boomie. I couldn't have gotten a better partner if I tried." She stood up and went to sit in his lap. She put her arm around his neck and crushed her lips to his. Boomer looped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. As much as he enjoyed this, Boomer pulled away. Bubbles stared at him questioningly.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He took her silence as permission to go on. He cleared his throat and said, "Do you think there's something between Brick and Blossom?"

Bubbles stared at him stunned. "No way. They hate each other."

"It's just that, today at the battle, Brick and Blossom were giving each other looks that we give each other."

"I'll keep an eye on her if you want me to. As long as you keep an eye on Brick for me. Deal?"

Boomer smiled. They sat on her beanbag chair and Bubbles gave him one of her earplugs and they listened to her iPod. Suddenly a thought came to him. "What about Buttercup and Butch?"

Now Bubbles was _really _stunned. "Okay, now I can _sort of believe _that Blossom and Brick, by some miracle, could get together. But Buttercup and Butch? No way!"

Boomer laughed. "Not what I meant." Bubbles blushed a bit. "I meant, do you think they noticed us not _really _fighting?"

"Haha, very funny," Bubbles retorted.

"What's so funny?"

"When we were little, Professor got a raise and so he got a new TV. In fact, it was a flat screen. Me and Blossom had to _tell _Buttercup that the TV was different. And that was a week later, after she had been watching and playing video games on it!"

"Okay," Boomer said, "So Buttercup didn't noticed anything. Neither did Butch. He's _just _as observant as Buttercup."

Their conversation drifted to different topics and as much time as they spent talking, they spent kissing.

The whole time, Boomer was wondering if what he saw at the fight was right. Maybe he was going insane. But then again, Brick mouthed her 'Sorry'. He decided to leave this part out of what he told Bubbles. He would have to keep a closer eye on his leader. But Boomer wasn't alone in thinking that.

Bubbles was also wondering if what Boomer had told her was right. _It can't be, _she thought to herself. But then again, Boomer saw what he saw and she trusted his opinions, even if she thought he was dead wrong. But a promise is a promise. She would have to keep a closer eye on her leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Suspicion arise! Keep reading to see what happens!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, so I know I promised to update EVERYday, but I went ice skating FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER with my friends. And I wasn't near a computer either. BUt here it is! This weekend is I'm CRAZY BUSY so I may only get to update one or two more times. But anyway, Read, Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Brick was at home, listening to <em>Shake It<em> on his iPod, staring at his ceiling. _Maybe I should go over to Bloss' and help her with the rest of that project, _he thought. But then his thoughts turned to Boomer. _Why was he looking at me like that on the way home? _he wondered.

Then it hit him. "HE KNOWS!"

Brick peeked out his door and saw that Butch was playing COD on his Xbox. He didn't see Boomer, so he assumed he was in his room or out looking for victims or places to rob.

As quietly as he could, Brick shut and locked his door and snuck out his window. He had to tell Blossom what he thought.

As Brick was flying to Blossom's, Boomer was getting ready to leave Bubbles' house.

"Do you _have _ to go _now _Boomie?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes. I blew off Butch to be with you last night. And besides, you friended me on Loop. I'll vc you tonight."

"Okay. See ya later." And with that Boomer flew out her window.

As he flew out her window he crashed into someone. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see his red brother Brick. At first either of the boys were too stunned to speak. "BRICK!"

"BOOMER!"

In unison they both shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Bubbles heard the shouting and looked out her window (which was still open). When she saw the brothers she pulled them into her room and quickly closed and locked the window and pulled her drapes in front of it.

"What are you doing here Boom?" Brick demanded.

"What are _you _doing here Brick?" Boomer asked back.

Brick glanced at Bubbles, who was sitting on her bed, just a hint of pink on her cheeks. Brick got as red as his hat and pointed at her. "Her? You're dating _her_!" Brick pounced on Bubbles and tackled her to the floor.

Brick was punching her as if they were fighting and Bubbles was blocking the shots as much as she could. Suddenly Boomer kicked him in the side. "WHAT THE HELL BRICK!"

Boomer leaned over and started blasting Lady Gaga songs so no one could hear them.

"You're dating her!" Brick yelled pointing at a pale Bubbles, whose bruises, thanks to Chemical X, were already beginning to fade.

"Yes I am." Boomer walked over to Bubbles who was still on the ground and helped her onto her bed. He placed her at the head of her bed and she leaned her head on her bed frame. When Boomer sat next to her he put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulders. With their free hands, they intertwined their fingers in each others.

Brick looked at them with disgust. "I can't believe this Boom! Is this where you've been the past couple nights?"

"Yes," Boomer answered strong and confidently. It took Brick by surprise.

At that point Blossom walked in "Hey Bubbles do you have any glitter glue?" She looked up and saw what was going on. "Um."

"Shit," Brick mumbled under his breath, but not soft enough for Boomer to hear.

Boomer's eyes went big. "You're dating _her _aren't you!"

Blossom's face turned bright pink. Brick looked over at her and saw he couldn't hide it anymore. "Yes," he finally admitted.

Boomer wanted to punch him in the face. "So you can go out with Blossom but I can't go out with Bubbles? You two faced asshole!"

"Look boys," Blossom said, "Here's the truth. I'm dating Brick and apparently Bubbles is dating Boomer. Can we just get along?"

"YOU ASS OF A BOYFRIEND TRIED TO KILL ME!" Bubbles screamed.

Blossom looked at Brick. "Is that true?"

Brick looked at her and stared into her big pink eyes. "Yeah."

"Why Brick?" Blossom begged.

Brick looked into her pleading eyes and said, "I thought that would be protecting us."

Blossom put her hands on her hips. "That's a bad answer. Apologize. Now," she demanded.

Brick turned towards the bed. "Bubbles, Boomer, I'm sorry. Sorry I almost killed you Bubbles."

Boomer tightened his grip on her hand. "Thanks Brick," Bubbles said. "I can't believe you were right Boomie."

"Right about what?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles cleared her throat. "Boomer told me that he had suspicions that you guys were going out."

"Oh." Both Brick and Blossom said. And with that Blossom grabbed Brick's hand and led him out and into her room.

When they were gone Bubbles was the first one to break the tense silence. "Brick must really love her."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, first he's willing to put up with her bossy attitude. And, he did whatever she told him to do. Even me and Buttercup can't stand her sometimes."

"Well, that's great for them. But you know what?"

"What Boomie?"

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so any BlossomXBrick fans out there: DON'T BE MAD AT ME! THere are many more reds moments along with (mostly) blues and greens (HINT HINT). Thanks for reading!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating last night. I was in NYC with my friends and we saw a show! Anyway . . . on with the next chapter! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powepuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Boomer and Brick left, Blossom and Bubbles were in Blossom's room talking.<p>

"So when did you start dating?" Blossom asked.

"The day we got that Chem Project."

"Wanna give details?" Blossom asked.

"Sure. We were in my room, working on our project and I said we should take a break. I started out sitting on my chair but somehow ended up sitting next to Boomer. We were talking about who would like to date him and he said no one so, I held his hand and told him that wasn't true. He told me he loves me, pecked me on my lips and almost ran out the door. I stopped him, told him I didn't want him to leave, and, he kissed me. Then the rest of the time they were here, we were talking and kissing. That's the real reason we didn't get _anything_ done on our project."

Blossom just stared at her sister in disbelief. "So while I was trying to put up with Brick and restraining myself to _not _punch him in the face, you were making out with his brother?"

Bubbles laughed. "Yep." She waited a minute before she said, "Now, tell me about you and Brick."

Blossom smiled. "Well, it was yesterday. I was finishing our project and I asked him to hand me the glue. He said no but he did anyway. When I was finished he called me bossy and I was chewing him out for it. Then suddenly he pulled me close and kissed me. I was so shocked! I started yelling and he sat on the bed and said that he loves me. We started kissing then Professor was at the door and we had to stop. And that's it."

"Oh Bloss, I'm so happy for you," Bubbles said as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I'm happy for you too Bubbles." Bubbles dropped her arms and pulled out her ponytail, letting her long blonde hair down her back. "But we have to be careful not to let Buttercup know. I mean, she can't even suspect anything."

"I know Bloss. I kept a good secret from you. I mean, you didn't have a clue." She paused and thought for a moment. "Did you?"

"Nope. I had no idea."

"Brick really loves you Blossom."

Blossom stared at her blue sister. "How can you tell?"

"He does anything you say. Take tonight for example. You told him to apologize and he did. You told him to follow you to your room, and he did. He really loves you."

"Thanks Bubbles. Boomer really loves you too, you know."

Bubbles stared at Blossom. "How can you tell?"

"He helped you after Brick attacked you and when Brick went to apologize to you, he tightened his grip on you to protect you incase he went insane again." Blossom paused. "He really loves you."

"Thanks Blossom."

The girls stayed in Blossom's room most of the night and just talked. Just like old times.

At the Rowdy Ruff Boy's home, Butch was out looking for people to terrorize and Boomer and Brick were playing Halo 3 on their Xbox. Brick was winning, until Boomer suddenly paused the game. "Dude! I was smoking your ass!" Brick said as he turned to face Boomer.

"HOW COULD YOU TRY TO BEAT UP MY GIRLFRIEND?" Boomer asked Brick point blank.

Brick dropped his controller on the green couch. "I don't know Boom. I guess I just wanted to keep me and Bloss a secret as long as possible. But you can see how that turned out."

Boomer was starting to calm down. "Just, don't do it again." He paused. "And if it happens again, I will be forced to kill you." Brick could tell that he wasn't kidding.

"Okay Boom. I promise. But, we have to keep it a secret from Butch. If he found out we were dating the Puffs, we would never hear the end of it."

Boomer thought for a minute. "I guess."

"Promise me Boomer," Brick said in an authoritative tone.

"God! Even _you_ couldn't see that me and Bubbles were going out! I can be trusted to keep a secret!" Boomer replied offended.

Brick was caught off guard by his answer. "Okay. I just want you to know."

"I know," Boomer said rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Okay." The boys sat there for a minute in an awkward silence. "We cool Boom?" Brick finally asked.

Boomer looked at his brother and smiled. "You know we are dude."

Brick chuckled. "Now can we please get back to the game?"

"Sure." Boomer un-paused the game and the boys went back to playing as if the conversation they just had had never happened.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Not exactly how I wanted it to turn out, but I like it! Thanks for reading!<strong>  
><strong>P.S. In case anyone was wondering, my friends and I saw RENT last night! 8D<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**HI! I'm really tired but my mind won't shut down! So I wrote this and now I'm uploading it! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day at school, during the time after class and before lunch, Brick, Boomer, Bubbles and Blossom were all at the girls' lockers. They still had to keep their relationships secret.<p>

"How are we going to keep this a secret, now that I'm with Bloss and you and my bro are together?" Brick asked.

Bubbles just stared at him. "What do you mean how? Boomie and I kept it a secret from you and you and Bloss kept it a secret from us. The only thing that got in the way was the fact that you and Boomie ran into each other when you were leaving our house! God!" Bubbles was getting really aggravated and went back to getting books out of her locker.

Boomer was the first person to break the silence. "I say we keep doing what we were doing. Brick and I could just keep each other informed about when we're going to your house," Boomer suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Blossom said. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but, Boomer's right. We should just keep on doing what we were doing."

The girls wet to lunch and the boys went in about 3 minutes later and sat down at their table, along with Butch.

When they sat down Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Oh great. The RRB." Her sisters just sat there silent and eating. "Why are you guys here?"

Brick snickered at her. "Because we love your sisters."

The girls and his brothers stared at him. Boomer kicked him in his shins under the table but he didn't flinch. Then he started laughing. "I'm just kidding!"

"Brick man, not funny!" Butch said.

"I thought it was," Brick said.

"Just leave us alone!" Bubbles yelled. "Go the hell away and don't ever sit with us again or I swear, I'll break your faces!"

Everyone stared at her. The boys got up without looking at the girls and walked away, obviously pissed off. Boomer was worried so he went straight to her locker after giving his brothers an excuse in ditching them.

"Wow Bub, that was amazing!" Buttercup said, still amazed.

Bubbles didn't say anything, but got up and ran to her locker. She was relieved to find Boomer alone at her locker. He could see that Bubbles was crying and he put his arm around her and tried to comfort her. "Bubbles what's wrong?"

"I don't . . . think . . . I can . . . do this . . . anymore," she said between sobs.

"Do what?" Boomer said nervously.

"Date. Either . . . we go public . . . or . . . break up," now she was really crying.

The bell was about to ring. Boomer stood there with his arms around Bubbles and he had a decision to make.

The bell rang and Blossom was the first one to reach the lockers. When she saw them standing in the middle of the hall hugging each other, she knew it was over.

The rest of the students stopped in their tracks when they saw Boomer and Bubbles hugging each other.

Bubbles looked at Boomer, who was already looking into her teary crystal blue eyes. "Thanks Boomie," she said. All he could do was smile. He was happy she was happy and he lifted her chin and kissed her.

This shocked the crowd of people that had gathered around them. Buttercup was standing next to Blossom with her jaw on the floor. "Bubbles!" Boomer and Bubbles broke off and turned to Buttercup, Boomer's hands still around her waist and her arms looped around his neck.

"What?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Kissing my boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY BLUES! So, exciting chapter? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey there fanfiction readers! Here is the next chapter. Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>That day after school, al the Puffs and the Ruffs met at the girls' lockers. Blossom and Brick were their first, so they held hands. Then they saw Buttercup round the corner and they acted as if they weren't a thing.<p>

"Are you setting Bubbles up?" Buttercup asked Brick.

"No."

Buttercup continued stuffing books in her bag. "Well, if you are, I swear, I'll kick your ass!"

Butch flew over and rammed Buttercup into her locker. "What did you say about kicking my bro's ass Powder Fluff?"

Buttercup climbed out of her locker and took off for Butch, but Blossom grabbed her hair. "OW! Bloss!"

"He's not worth it!" Blossom yelled at her sister. She shot Brick a look, but he wasn't looking.

At that moment, Boomer and Bubbles came down the hall, holding hands. Bubbles and Boomer just walked past everyone as if they did it every day. "Hey Boomie, can you hold my backpack so I can load it?"

"Of course," Boomer said as Bubbles handed him her backpack.

"BOMMIE! GROSS!" Buttercup exclaimed. She took a step towards Boomer and picked him up by the collar. "I swear, if you're setting up my sister, your brothers are gonna have to look for your body parts all over the world!"

"Buttercup, put him down," Bubbles demanded as she put her hands on her hips.

Buttercup dropped him, slammed her locker shut, and flew off.

"Look Boom," Butch started, "She's a Puff. I will _not _accept this!" He flew away.

"An then there were four," Brick said. "Well, now that you've gone public, we're screwed."

"We are not," Boomer said.

"We are, kind of are," Blossom said. "The press is gonna be all over this." She turned to Bubbles and Boomer. "Look, guys, I realize you probably want to be together, but, Boomer, just," she said before was cut off by Boomer.

"Just go home. Can I just fly her home?" Boomer asked.

Blossom and Brick stared at him. Then shrugged and Boomer took their shrug as a yes. When everyone was packed up, Blossom and Brick, and Bubbles and Boomer held hands as they flew home. The boys left their girls at their windows and started to fly home.

As the girls entered their home, Buttercup was watching TV. "Buttercup?" Bubbles said quietly. "Can we talk?"

"If we must," she said as she continued to flip through the channels and not even bothering to look up.

"Look Buttercup, Boomer loves me and I love him. You can't do anything to change that."

"And I'm happy for you, I really am. I just don't want you to get hurt," Buttercup admitted.

When no one said anything for a moment, Blossom broke her silence, "I'm dating Brick!"

Her sister's eyes stared at her. Bubbles knew that she would tell, but not this soon. Buttercup was the first one to speak. "What the hell guys! Now it just seems more plausible that this is a trap!"

"Buttercup, we don't want to hurt you. It's just the truth," Blossom explained.

"Is it just because the both of you are lonely? Because I know plenty of people that you guys could go out with," Buttercup offered.

"Buttercup it's not that!" Blossom said, getting frustrated. "We love them and they love us. Nothing else."

Buttercup crossed her arms but her expression mellowed a bit. "I'm happy for you guys," she said as she wiped a tear from her eye. Then she got up and flew to her room without another word.

At the boy's home, Brick and Boomer were walking through the door and were attacked by Butch. Butch jumped in front of them, pushed Brick out the door and quickly locked it before he had time to react.

"What the hell Butch?" Boomer yelled. "What is wrong with you!"

Butch laughed amused. "What's wrong with me! What's wrong with you! The Power Puff Girls? Seriously? Yesterday you hated Bubbles and now you're making out with her in the middle of the school hallway!"

Boomer turned around and let Brick in. The red and blue Ruffs walked past their green brother and sat on the couch to play COD.

"Brick aren't you gonna say something?"

Brick didn't say anything for a moment. "Yes. I already knew, so, therefore, I no longer care."

Butch stood there with his mouth hanging open. "And what about you? Are you dating Blossom?"

Brick didn't look up from his game when he answered. "Yes."

Butch stood in front of the TV and both players died because they couldn't see the screen. "You're both going with Puffs! When did these romances begin?"

Boomer looked at his brother. "Mine was first. The day we got the Chem project. We were in her room and we were just talking. She tried to comfort me about something and I told her I love her and we kissed."

Butch looked disgusted. He turned to his red brother, "And you Brick?"

Brick looked up and looked at his brother with hatred. "The next day. We were in her room and she was finishing up the poster. She was yelling at me and I just surprised her and kissed her. I told her I love her and we kissed again. Then her pops knocked on the door and then we left. Are you happy now?"

"NO!" He squeezed his eyes shut and baled his hands into fists. He ran out the door and from inside Boomer and Brick could hear Butch up root a tree and throw it into a nearby building. Boomer and Brick heard him fly away and he didn't come back until the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>So now Butch AND Buttercup know. I wonder what will happen next? Oh wait, I DO! YOU will have to come back and read the next chapter! Reviews are loved!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm going to get my permit tomorrow and in my excitement I wrote you all a new chapter! So, wish me luck! Read Relax and Review! **  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day Blossom and Buttercup flew to school while Bubbles waited for Boomer. Bubbles was waiting about 10 minutes when she saw a dark blue streak appear in the sky. Before she could react, Boomer grabbed her waist from behind her and kissed the side of her head. She laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.<p>

"Ready?" Boomer asked her.

"Do we have to go to school?" she asked playfully.

"Yes, yes we do." Bubbles scrunched her nose. "You know you're adorable when you do that?"

"We told Buttercup. About us and Bloss and Brick." She bit her lip and waited for his reaction.

"Well, that's good. 'Cuz we told Butch."

She sighed with relief. "Boomer, do you think he'll leave us alone?"

"Don't know. Now, we _have _to get to school."

Bubbles laughed. "I thought you hated school."

Boomer let go of her waist and took her hand. "I do. But I love my first class." Bubbles turned light pink and Boomer kissed her on her forehead. Still holding hands, the blues flew to school.

At school, the students waited for Bubbles and/or Boomer to get there. A group of girls saw the streaks of blue and shouted, "They're here and they're together!" as she pointed to the sky.

Boomer and Bubbles gently landed on the ground and started to walk into the school. They were still holding hands and Boomer had put his arm around her. Bubbles' best friend Sapphire came up to them. "Bubbles! Why didn't you tell me?" She sounded kind of hurt.

By that time they were at Bubbles' locker. Boomer let her hand go and she opened her locker and started to get her things for art. "Well, remember that cute little blonde boy I was telling you about?"

Sapphire looked confused. "No."

"The one I destroyed when I kissed him on the check and the one Him brought back. But then he disappeared?"

Realization came over her. "Oh, him! You said he was cute when he was little. But what does that have to do with you dating this guy?" she asked pointing at Boomer. He had to move his head in order to avoid her finger smacking him in the face.

Bubbles looked at Boomer. "Well."

"Guilty," Boomer said trying to look innocent.

"That's great Bub!" Sapphire fawned over her. She shut Bubbles' locker and dragged her by the hand and dragged her to art.

Boomer walked down the hall to his locker where Brick was waiting for him. "Finally he shows up! And sans girlfriend? Where is the lovely Bubbles?"

"She was kidnapped by her crazy friend."

Brick laughed. "Ah. Well, luck with that."

"Where are you going Mr. Happy?" Boomer asked as Brick shut his locker and was walking away.

"Meeting someone in the locker room before class for some extra curricular activities," he said winking.

"Have fun dude."

Boomer was on his way to art when Butch punched him, hard, in the arm. "Dude!"

"Break up with it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me little bro. Break up with it."

"You can't make me. And Bubbles is _not _and _it_."

"You are weak. You always were. Me and Brick _always_ had to fight your battles for you. That's why you're the littlest and weakest of the Ruffs!"

Boomer was boiling mad now. He dropped his books, took Butch by his shirt and threw him against a wall. By that point, other students were clearing the halls. As he was getting up Boomer pulled him up by his collar, pushed him up against the wall and crushed his arm against his throat. "YOU NEVER CALL ME THAT! YOU KNOW I'M JUST AS TOUGH AS YOU AND I'M A HELL OF A LOT FASTER!"

"Ch - o- ki - ng . . . me," Butch managed to push out.

"Hey!" Boomer turned around and saw Brick standing there. "Get off him before a teacher sees you two!"

Boomer got off his brother, picked up his stuff and went to art. When he got there everyone was crowded around Bubbles so he just stood in the doorway. Someone saw him and they all cleared a path for him to get to his seat. When he sat down, both blues had no idea what to do. "Guys, I think they want some space," said a girl.

"That would be nice," Bubbles agreed. The crowd dispersed almost immediately. When they were left alone, she turned to Boomer. "So."

"So. What happened to you after your crazy friend kidnapped you?"

"She dragged me here and the minute I got here I was swarmed by people. Thanks for rescuing me Boomie."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Mrs. Keenan walked in and she said that today was going to be a free day so they could work on their personal projects. "I want to sketch you," Boomer said.

"Me too!" Both of them grabbed their sketch pads and started sketching each other.

Meanwhile in the boys locker room. Brick had Blossom pinned against a wall. Her sweater and his shirt were on the floor and he was licking her neck. "Oh Brick!"

"Yes?"

"I love you," she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

_RING_

"Was that the bell?"

"I think so," Brick said kissing her collarbone, which made her shiver.

"SHIT!" Brick stopped and realized why she was so freaked. She grabbed her light pink sweater off the floor and tossed him his dark red shirt and they both flew (literally flew) out the gym, up the stairs to the third floor and stopped around the corner from their class. "You go in first," Brick said.

Blossom walked into her class and Mr. Thatcher looked at her. "Miss. Utonium, how nice of you to join us. Why were you late?"

"I was on my way to school and this guy was trying to rob a candy store. Naturally I had to stop him. He put up a fight But I easily won. I had to drop him off at jail and that is why I am late." She was so nervous as she waited for his response. And she couldn't believe that she, Blossom Utonium, _lied _to a teacher.

Mr. Thatcher stared at her, knowing that she was a Power Puff and that the story she told _could_ be true. He had no choice. "Fine. Excuse accepted. Just don't let it happen again. Or it's detention."

"Thank you Mr. Thatcher." She sat down and stared out the door. It was about five minutes when Brick finally came strolling in.

"Ah. Mr. Jojo. And why are you late _again_?" Mr. Thatcher asked annoyed.

"Cuz I wanted to sleep in. So I did."

"Of course you did. Detention. One day after school."

"Whatever," he said as she took his seat next to Blossom. The rest of the class went off without a hitch.

After class Brick pulled Blossom into a dark supply closet. Before she could realize where she was Brick crashed his lips to hers. Blossom pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just, I can't do this."

"Do what?" He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This. Whatever it is."

"What?" Brick asked, confused.

"Sneaking around, have make out sessions in gross places," she said as she quickly moved her hand away from a wet mop.

"What are you saying Bloss?" Brick asked in a serious voice.

Blossom took a deep breath before she said, "I want to go public."

All the blood drained from his face. "I don't know."

"Please Brick?" she asked in a sweet girl voice.

_Why does she have to use that voice? _he thought to himself. "You saw the attention Boom and Bubbles got. And did you hear the rumors?" Blossom shook her head no. "Well apparently Boomer got Bubbles pregnant and that's the only reason they're going out. That's just one of many I've heard. Oh, and let's not forget the press this is going to get. If not one but _two_ Power Puffs suddenly come out and said 'I'm dating a Rowdy Ruff Boy'. It won't work out."

"It's working out for Bubbles and Boomer. And who cares about the press? As long as we know the truth, what does it matter?"

Both reds were silent. The bell rang and Blossom made a move towards the door but Brick grabbed her arm. "Brick, we're late. I have to - "

Brick placed his hand over her mouth to silence her. "We can go public. But not now. Maybe later, maybe over the weekend, but I promise, before Monday."

Blossom looked into Bricks' deep red eyes and kissed him. "I love you Brick."

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens! What will happen next? Come back and find out!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

HIIIIIII! Here is the next chapter! Read Relax and Review!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff GIrls . . . although I wish I did! :)<p>

* * *

><p>At lunch, Blossom was the first one to arrive at the table. Next was Buttercup. Then came Bubbles and Boomer. "Hey girls," Bubbles said taking her normal seat and Boomer taking the seat next to her.<p>

"So I take it that your boyfriend will be eating lunch with us?" Buttercup said.

"Look Buttercup, I don't want you to hate me. If I'm going to date Bubbles I want her sisters to like me. I don't have to be your favorite person, as long as you don't hate me," Boomer said.

Buttercup looked at Boomer. "Okay," she said, returning attention to her cheese fries.

Boomer stared at her in disbelief. "Okay? That's all you have to say?"

Buttercup, getting more annoyed, dropped her cheese smothered fry and said, "Yes. They told me last night about you and they both assured me that you love her."

Boomer and Bubbles looked at each other and smiled. "Yes, that I do."

"So I trust you."

From across the room, Blossom could see Brick and Butch walk in to the lunch room. "Hey guys?" Blossom said.

"What's up Bloss?" Bubbles asked, sipping her blue raspberry milkshake.

She took a deep breath and said, "Brick and I want to go public."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Bubbles had the straw to her blueberry smoothie in her mouth, Boomer was holding a corndog to his lips and Buttercup was holding a cheese fry to her opened. "You sure about that Bloss?" Buttercup asked?

"Yes. I'm very sure."

"Does my brother know about this?" Boomer asked.

"Yes Boomer. Brick and I both agreed that by Monday, we would go public."

Everyone nodded their heads. "So," Boomer said turning to Bubbles, "Speaking of the weekend, Bubbles, you wanna go out this weekend? There's this great teen club that's opening tomorrow night."

She stared at him wide eyed. "Did you just ask me out? On a date? On a _public _date?"

"Yes. Now, the club, tomorrow?"

"Awe Boomie! Of course I'll go with you!" She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the check.

"You guys can come if you want to," Boomer said, inviting Blossom and Buttercup.

"Hey you know what Bloss? What if you go to the club with Brick? It could be a double date, plus Buttercup!" Bubbles offered.

"Bubbles, if you're gonna set me up with someone, I swear I'll kill you," said Buttercup.

"And if you do, I'll have to kill you," Boomer said.

"And if you do Boomer, I'll kill you," Blossom said.

"And if you kill me, Butch will kill you," Boomer retorted.

"And if Butch kills me, Brick will kill him," Blossom said back.

"And if Brick kills Butch for killing you, he will either feel lonely or guilty or a combination of the two and kill himself," Buttercup said.

"Okay!" Bubbles yelled. "Now that the PPG and RRB are all dead, can we move on?" Bubbles said playfully. "So like I was saying, before we went kill happy, me and Boomie and you and Brick should go on a double date, and Buttercup, you should come with us. It'll be _so_ much fun!"

"I'll talk to Brick about it," Blossom said matter-of-factly. "But it sounds like fun!"

Buttercup was staring into space, and she started blushing. Bubbles was the only one that noticed. "Awe, Buttercup's blushing," she teased.

"Why?" Blossom asked.

"Because I just saw Mitch Mitchelson wink at me," Buttercup whispered. "Oh my God here he comes."

"Hey Boom. I see you got yourself a hot one," Mitch said.

"Excuse me?" Bubbles said offended.

"Cool your jets Bubbles," said Mitch.

"So Mitch, what brings you to this table?" Boomer asked.

Mitch cleared his throat. "W-well, I w-wanted t-to k-know i-if, um, B-Buttercup, are y-you, uh, b-busy, um, t-tomorrow n-night?"

"Nope," she answered calmly.

"W-well, would you l-like to g-go-"

Buttercup cut him off. "Yes, I'll go out with you. And if you were going to ask to go to that new teen club tomorrow night then yes, I'll go with you. And we're going on a triple date with Bloss and Bub."

"Oh, okay," was all Mitch could say.

"Well Mitch, you sure showed her whos boss," Boomer teased.

"Oh shut up Boomer. So, what time should we pick the girls at their house?" Mitch asked.

"Well, the club opens at six and closes at ten. So, I was thinking around 5:30 PM?" Boomer suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"So me and Boomie and Buttercup and Mitch will go in one car and Bloss and her date will go in another car," Bubbles offered. Once again everyone nodded in agreement.

Blossom couldn't help but be excited.

After lunch, all the girls went to their lockers and Boomer went to his. Before long Brick showed up. "Hey," he said to Blossom.

Bubbles immediately was on the lookout for people.

"So, you wanna go public this weekend?" Blossom asked bluntly.

Brick was taken aback by her question. "Um, sure? Where and when?"

"Tomorrow night, StarStruck. The new teen club that's opening in town," Blossom explained.

"Okay by me." Brick quickly glanced up and saw Bubbles and Buttercup standing there. "I guess were going on a double date then?"

Blossom smiled as did Bubbles. Buttercup blushed ever so slightly. "A _triple _date actually," Bubbles said. "You and Bloss, me and Boomie and Buttercup and _Mitch_."

Buttercup blushed even deeper now. "Cool," Brick said. The bell rang and everyone went to class.

* * *

><p><strong>So, now it's Brick and Blossom's turn and the blues and reds are going on their first public dates!. AND Buttercup has a date with Mitch! Just in case you were wondering, he doesn't wear the "Mitch Rocks!" shirt that much anymore. Anyways, come back to see what happens next!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello people of . It is my pleasure to present you with the twenty third chapter of my story. Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>During the second to last class of the day, Bubbles was walking up the stairs, heading back to her classroom after running an errand for her teacher. Suddenly something hit her hard on the back of her head. "Ow!" she exclaimed. When she turned around she saw an extremely angry Butch standing at the foot of the stairs. "What was that for Butch?"<p>

"You're one of the reasons my brothers left me!" he flew at her and pinned her down before she had a chance to react. He started punching her in her gut and slapping her in the face, but Bubbles was able to block about half his shots.

"Hey!" said a voice from the foot of the stairs. Butch looked back and saw Boomer. "Let Bubbles go. Now," he demanded.

"Come on Boom," Butch started.

"I said now Butch," Boomer said with an unusual amount of authority in his voice.

When Butch didn't move Boomer lunged at him and pushed him off Bubbles, who got up as quickly as she could. Boomer picked Butch up by his collar and threw him down the stairs.

"Hey! Hey over in the stairwell! Stop!" Boomer looked at Bubbles, who was wide eyed with fear as Mr. Thatcher appeared in the stairwell. "Boomer, detention. Today after school. You can join your brother there," said Mr. Thatcher.

"But, Mr. Thatcher, I didn't-"

"I don't care Boomer. Fighting is fighting. And now you can make that a two day detention for talking back." He started to walk away.

"Mr. Thatcher wait!" Bubbles yelled after him.

He turned around. "Yes Miss. Utonium?"

"Boomer was just trying to protect me. Butch snuck up behind me and was beating me up. Boomer saw what was happening and helped get him off of me," she explained.

"Fine, Boomer _and _Butch, one day detention today after school. Both of you can join your brother. Now all of you get back to class or its detention for all of you. And that includes you Miss. Utonium." And with that he walked away, feeling very proud of himself.

"Thanks bitch," Butch mumbled under his breath.

With that comment Boomer turned beet red with anger. "Look bro, if you have a problem with Bubbles, you take it up with me."

Butch grumbled something under his breath before flying away.

"Sorry about that," Boomer said apologizing for his brother. He pulled Bubbles into a hug and she hugged him back.

"Thanks for saving me," Bubbles whispered into Boomer's ear before letting go.

"I was running an errand for my Italian teacher. I was heading back to class when Butch attacked me," Bubbles explained.

Boomer kissed her on the cheek, which made her blush. "Have I ever told you that you look absolutely adorable when you blush?"

His comment made Bubbles blush even more. She touched her cheek and felt a bruise.

"Don't worry about it," Boomer said. "Chemical X is taking care of it faster than you could." He leaned over and gently kissed Bubbles on her lips. Before she could do anything, he pulled away. "May I escort you to your next class?" Boomer asked, offering his hand to her.

Bubbles placed her hand in his and he wrapped his hand around it. "Why yes you can."

Boomer took Bubbles back to her class before going back to his.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please feel free to review. I do hope that you come back for the next chapter. Ta-ta!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey there! I want to thank all of you for reading my story! Your reviews really brighten my day. 8D So, let us continue! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>After school, Bubbles packed her things and went to Boomer's locker to walk him to detention. When she got to his locker he was just about ready and so was Brick. "Hey Boomie. Thanks for defending me."<p>

"Defending her? From who?" Brick asked confused and intrigued.

"From me," Butch said as he approached his locker. "Now, if you would get the hell outta the way. I have to pack before I go to detention." He shoved Bubbles out of the way and she could see that Boomer was getting mad so she led him down the hall and away from Butch.

"Hey, Boom. What happened with Butch?" Brick asked as he ran up to them.

"He was beating up on Bubbles so I had to step in and help her," Boomer explained.

Butch flew past them and Brick walked a little faster trying to keep an eye on Butch as he flew. Bubbles walked Boomer to the detention room and left him with a kiss. She so wished that he didn't have detention so she could spend time with him. But at least it was for defending her.

In the detention room, Butch sat at the right side table and Brick and Boomer sat at the left side table.

Mr. Thatcher stood up and announced, "I have to make a phone call." And he left the room.

The boys took that as an OK to talk. "Where was Blossom after school?" Boomer asked.

"She has a math club meeting. I was supposed to go with her but this got in the way," Brick explained.

Boomer laughed. "You are such a nerd. You and Blossom are made for each other. Literally and figuratively. Hey speaking of Blossom, she brought something up at lunch. She wants to go public. She said you were okay with that. I just want to make sure," Boomer said, turning his back to Butch to face Brick.

"Yeah. I told her by Monday we would go public," Brick explained, looking up from his math homework.

"Yeah. So, I asked Bubbles to the opening of that new teen club, StarStruck, and she had the idea that you guys could go as a couple," Boomer suggested.

"That is actually not a bad idea Boom. Plus she already talked to me about it." Boomer just nodded.

"Now you and the red bitch are going public? Never fails," Butch vented.

"Hey man, you have a problem with Bloss?" Brick said, looking past Boomer to stare down Butch.

"Yes Brick I do. Actually I have a problem with all the Puffs. They are going to tear us apart," Butch yelled.

Brick stood up ready to punch his brother in the face. Just as he was about to move, Boomer grabbed his arm and held him in place. "Just sit Brick. He's not worth the time." Brick sat with his fists clenched at his sides. "And Buttercup is going with Mitch," Boomer continued.

Brick's eyes went wide and Butch was disappointed but tried not to show it. "No kidding?" Brick said nodding his head.

Butch got seriously pissed off and stared punching the table. At that point Mr. Thatcher walked in and saw a huge hole in the table, then it suddenly collapsed in half. "Boomer and Brick you may go. Butch you just added another half hour and detention on Monday. Have a good weekend boys."

Brick and Boomer grabbed their stuff and flew out. As they flew to the Puff's house, Boomer asked about what he observed in detention. "Brick, did you see how Butch reacted when I said that Buttercup is going to the club with Mitch?"

Brick nodded his head. "Yeah. He got so pissed off he punched a hole in the table."

"He's falling hard for her," Boomer commented.

"Yeah. One small problem. She hates him," Brick said, pointing out the obvious.

"So? We'll find a way."

"You're right Boomer." At that point they reached the house.

Blossom and Bubbles were waiting on the front lawn for them. As they sat down both Ruff received a small kiss from their girlfriends.

"How was it?" Bubbles asked.

"Interesting," Boomer replied looking at Brick.

"Interesting? More like, insightful," Brick said.

Bubbles and Blossom looked at each other. "I guess something exciting happened?" Bubbles commented.

Brick laughed. "You have no idea," Boomer said, leading Bubbles inside, followed by Brick and Blossom.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! And for all of you who have been wondering about a greens pairing . . . DON'T WONDER! I <em>WON'T<em> say if they will, but_ something BIG is coming_! Please come back and read!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here we are! The next chapter! Read Relax and Review!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Buttercup was at the gym so Boomer, Bubbles, Blossom and Brick moved into the living room. "You should've seen the way he reacted when I told Brick she was going to the dance with Mitch," Boomer said.<p>

"What did he do?" Bubbles asked intrigued.

"Started punching the metal table. In fact, he punched it so hard he punched a hole in the middle of it," Brick explained.

"Then it broke in half. Right after the teacher came back in too!" Boomer commented.

Bubbles laughed. "Really?"

"Swear," Boomer said. "He even got _another _day detention _and _an extra half hour for today's!"

"So are we gonna try to get the greens together or not?" Brick asked impatiently, almost reading everyone's minds.

"I think we should at least give it a try," Blossom said.

"At the club!" Bubbles exploded. "Get Butch to go to the club tomorrow night and me and Blossom will make sure the Mitch leaves her alone long enough for him to make his move. So, whatcha think?"

"Sounds hard Bubbles," Blossom answered skeptically. "But worth a try."

"I agree," Brick said.

"Me too," Boomer piped in.

"So it's agreed," Blossom said. "Operation: Get the greens together is a go."

* * *

><p><strong>And so it starts! This chapter is for all the ButtercupXButch fans out there who keep asking about green fluff! And one more thing to them: <em><span>DON'T WORRY!<span>_ Come back and see what happens next! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Heyyy there! I felt the need to upload this before my nuts week! Warning, may not upload 'till next Sunday, BUT I WILL TRY! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day the girls were getting ready for their dates. Blossom was the first one ready. She was wearing a pink strapless tube dress, black lace rose pattern tights and black peep toe booties. She accessorized her outfit with silver hoop earrings, a pink and black zebra pattern bracelet and a pink rose necklace. She had light pink blush on, pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss.<p>

Bubbles was the next one ready. She was wearing a light blue halter top with a floral pattern, a black skirt that came to her lower thigh with blue sling backs. She accessorized with a sliver necklace of her name, a blue heart ring and a blue string bracelet with a silver heart tied in the middle. She had light blue eye shadow and a sparkly clear lip gloss.

Buttercup was the last one to get ready. She was wearing a dark green blouse, black skinny jeans and black ballet flats. She had no jewelry, light green eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

The girls were waiting in the living room when Boomer and Mitch showed up. Boomer was wearing a black tux-like jacket, black pants, black dress shoes and a deep blue button up shirt.

Mitch was wearing a black T-shirt with a tuxedo print on it, black jeans and black shoes.

"Okay girls, let's go," Mitch said excitedly. "Wait, Bloss, where's your date?"

Blossom blushed. "I guess he's just a little late. You guys go and we'll catch up."

Boomer took Bubbles' hand and lead her to the car. Buttercup and Mitch walked out too. Boomer and Bubbles got in the front, Buttercup and Mitch got in the back and they drove to StarStruck.

Blossom was waiting anxiously for about five minutes when Brick knocked on the door. When she opened the door she saw Brick was wearing almost the exact same thing as Boomer, only his shirt was light pink.

"Wow," Brick said. "You look amazing." He held out his hand and Blossom took it and walked to the car. Brick helped Blossom in then climbed in himself. He started the car and off they were. "What took you so long?" Blossom asked not long after they left.

Brick laughed. "You were only waiting five minutes."

"I know. But I can't stand to be apart for that long," Blossom said lovingly.

"I was waiting around the corner for the others to leave. Speaking of the others, did you set the plan in motion?"

"Of course! I typed the note to Mitch. I basically said, I like you and I'll be the new club opening. And I signed it from Princess. Lucky she has a crush on Mitch."

"Yeah, no kidding. So, we're actually doing this. Setting up our siblings," Brick sighed. "I never thought I'd see the day when _we _would be trying to get Butch and Buttercup together."

"Me neither," Blossom said.

About half way there Brick asked Blossom, "Are you ready to go public?"

Blossom smiled at him. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>So, things get more exciting! Will the plan work? Come back and see what happens! <strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, so I know that I said I might not upload, but my mind is still on rehearsal mode and to calm it down I wrote this! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Boomer found a parking spot in the club's lot and he parked the car. The club opened not too long ago, but things were already started. Bubbles pulled Boomer onto the dance floor and Buttercup and Mitch went to reserve a table for them and the other two couples.<p>

Down in the empty parking lot, Brick and Blossom were getting ready to make their first appearance as a public couple. Brick went over to Blossom's door and helped her out. "Thanks for doing this Brick."

"Bloss, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

The club was already packed when Brick and Blossom entered, arms linked. Almost everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw Brick and Blossom together. "Let's dance!" Blossom squeaked.

They found their blue siblings on the dance floor and started dancing to _Just Dance_. After that _Sometimes When We Touch _came on. Boomer put his hands on Bubbles' waist and she looped her arms around his neck. Brick and Blossom did the same.

While Bubbles, Boomer, Blossom and Brick were dancing, their plan was unfolding.

After Buttercup and Butch got the table, Mitch noticed Princess standing in a corner by herself, and she was looking straight at him.

He thought about the letter he found in his locker and instantly asked Buttercup, "Hey, you mind if I break this to go talk to Princess? No? Great, thanks Buttercup!"

He ran off and Buttercup was left there, sitting alone at a table for six. It was her first date with a person that she thought would be nice, but instead, he turned out to be like all the other jerks she had gone out with before.

Not knowing what to do, she just sat there and watched Mitch walk over to Princess. He took her hand and they sat down at a table for two.

Soon the song ended and the couples decided to sit down. When they got to the table, Buttercup was sitting at the table by herself. "Buttercup, what's wrong?" Bubbles asked genuinely concerned.

"Mitch ditched me for Princess," Buttercup whispered.

"You want me to beat him up for you?" said a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned and saw Butch standing there. He was wearing almost the same outfit as Boomer and Brick, but his shirt was green. "Buttercup, I'm sorry I didn't have the nerve to ask you out before. The truth is, I was trying to push all those feelings away and I wouldn't admit it to myself that I like you. Will you accept my offer now?"

Buttercup's mouth went dry, "Um, I, um."

"Oh," Butch said sadly. "I can see that you won't. I don't blame you," he said as he started to walk away.

Buttercup reached out and grabbed his wrist before he got too far away. "Yes. I will accept your offer," she said looking into his green eyes and him into hers.

The group sat down to eat. Bubbles took her soda in her hands, stood up and said, "I would like to propose a toast." Everyone picked up their glasses to join Bubbles in her toast. "To unlikely love. No matter what happens at school on Monday, as long as we have each other, we'll be fine." When she sat down everyone clinked glasses together.

The rest of the night went great. They danced, ate, drank and kissed. "Hey, you know what?" Bubbles asked. When no one responded she continued. "All the Ruffs and the Puffs are finally together!" Everyone smiled.

"Not to be a downer," Butch said. "But there are still two very important things we have to face. School rumors and paparazzi."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Who cares?" Blossom finally said. "We have each other and right now, that's all that matters."

The night went on without a hitch. At one point, _Pump it_ by the Black Eyed Peas came on and it was Butch who got everyone on the dance floor for that one!

At 10 PM, everyone had to leave as the club closed. They drove to the girl's home in their respective cars. When they got to the Puff residence, Boomer and Bubbles stood under a tree on their front lawn, Brick and Blossom were leaning against the house and Butch and Buttercup were on the porch.

"So you really mean what you said? About denying your feelings?" Buttercup asked as Butch held her hand.

"Yeah. I wouldn't let myself believe that I could like a Puff," Butch said.

Suddenly a light came on in the living room and the front door opened to reveal the Professor. "Girls, I can see you're home now. Time to say goodnight."

Boomer pulled Bubbles into a tight hug and Brick did the same with Blossom. Butch, leaned in and kissed Buttercup on the cheek. As he pulled away, he whispered into Buttercup's ear, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it! The greens FINALLY TOGETHER! This is for all the ButtercupXButch fans reading this and to all my reviewers that were GOING NUTS over this! PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT!<strong>  
><strong>P.S.: In one of the reviews I've gotten, one of you asked for the Ruffs and Buttercup to start singing <em>Pump it<em> by the Black Eyed Peas. Sorry they don't sing to it, but they do dance to it!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi! I know I said I might not upload, but I brought my laptop but I brought it to rehearsal and I have a few minutes off! So here you go! I wrote this in shifts through out the day and ALL FOR YOU! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>By the time Monday came, paparazzi have been harassing both the Puffs and the Ruffs, they were forced to stay inside and there were thousands of rumors about why all three counterparts were dating.<p>

The girls were all ready and were waiting for the Ruffs to get them. When they finally got there, Buttercup had a very important question.

"Why do you love us?" The girls stared at the boys, waiting for a response.

"Why?" Butch asked.

"Because you guys were created to _destroy _us. I just want to know why," Buttercup explained.

Boomer was the first one that spoke. "Because we like the same things, dislike the same things, you have the most amazing smile, you're beautiful, smart, talented and I can't think of _ever _being with anybody else."

Boomer's answer made her heart melt. "Awe Boomie!" She ran into his arms and her picked her up bridal style and twirled around while he kissed her. When he pulled away he said, "I love you so much." Boomer sat on the couch and pulled Bubbles on his lap.

"I accept his answer. Please continue as we watch," Bubbles said playfully before snuggling up to Boomer on the couch.

Brick was next, "Okay, first of all, we know what the Puffs are thinking because we're counterparts. We fit with each other," he said as the smart person he is. "But," he continued, "That doesn't mean that we end up with our counterpart. Blossom, I liked you the first time I saw you. I think it's safe for me to say we all fell for you Puffs the first time we saw you." All the boys nodded in agreement. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Blossom crushed her lips to his. He pulled away and said, "By the way I finished that book."

Buttercup's eyes went as big as dinner plates. "You read!"

"Yes Buttercup, I read. And I loved it." He turned to Blossom. "But I love you more." He took her hand in his and led her to the recliner chair and pulled her on his lap. They sat there cuddled with each other and watched what would happen between Buttercup and Butch.

Before Butch could say anything, Buttercup stood inches from him and said, "If you even think about saying something mushy, I'll pound you 'till you bleed."

Butch smiled. "And that's why I love you."

Buttercup pressed her lips to his, sharing their first kiss.

Blossom stood up. "We have to go to school."

"Do we have too?" Bubbles groaned as she got off Boomer's lap. "I got a text from Jade. She was asking if you're prego Buttercup. _And _I got a message from Ruby. And she was asking if you're tutoring Brick and he's having, um, 'relations', with you in return!" Bubbles started to cry and Boomer put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Yeah, and I wasn't going to tell you this Bub, but, Sapphire texted me and asked me if you and Boomer were planning on running to Mexico, getting married and having children," Buttercup said, still in Butch's arms. "Oh, and she said if you were going to have a church wedding, she wants to be your Maid of Honor."

"Girls," the Professor said from the doorway to the living room, "Just because there are rumors about you, doesn't mean you have to listen to them."

Bubbles broke free of Boomer's hold on her and ran to hug the Professor. Boomer wanted to run after her but held back because she was running to the Professor. She wrapped her arms around him, "But there are at least 30 rumors about us being pregnant!" Bubbles started to cry on the Professor's shoulders. Boomer felt a huge pit in is stomach at seeing Bubbles cry like that.

"And are they true?" asked the Professor, really hoping she said no.

"No," Bubbles replied.

The Professor sighed in relief. "Then why do you listen to them? If you know the rumors aren't true, then just ignore them."

"He's right Bubbles," Buttercup said. "Let's just ignore them."

Bubbles sighed and released the Professor's neck. She walked over to Boomer and held his hand. "Okay, let's go."

Blossom held Brick's hand, Bubbles held Boomer's hand and Buttercup held Butch's hand as they flew off to school for the first time since all the counterparts got together.

* * *

><p><strong>And now I am being called back to play my flute. Come back and read the next chapter!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey there peoples. Intermission means time for me to write. So here you go. Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The six landed about a half block from the crowded school. Buttercup and Butch were the first to leave and walk into the school. Blossom swallowed nervously, breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth and walked the rest of the short way to school. Bubbles was the only one left and she was not ready to face the school.<p>

"How about we ditch? You and your brothers do it all the time! I think I should give it a try," said Bubbles, trying to sound convincing.

Boomer laughed. "Not today. Today I actually want to be here. But I might take you up on that." He put his arm around her and they walked to school.

All the people that cared enough to look looked and most of the people were whispering in other people's ears as they past them. When they arrived at Bubbles' locker Blossom and Brick weren't there anymore and Butch was trying not to punch Mitch in the face while Buttercup tried to restrain him.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asked as she opened her locker.

"Buttercup dumped me for Butch on our date!" Mitch spit out.

Buttercup almost knocked his lights out. "You left me at the table for Princess! You said and I quote, 'Hey, you mind if I break this to go talk to Princess? No? Great, thanks Buttercup!'" Buttercup yelled back.

"Look Mitch," Boomer said, "You're trying to punch out my girlfriend's sister. And _her_ boyfriend is my brother. I still wanna be your friend, but if you say another word to Buttercup, it'll be you and me dude," he said taking a step closer to him. "And in that case, it would be a guy with no superpowers against a Rowdy Ruff Boy. Take one guess at who would win."

Mitch actually looked scared. "Fine. I'll leave." Mitch started to walk away when he turned around. "Happy?" Then he walked away again.

Buttercup released Butch's arm and faced Boomer. "Thanks Boomer." She was quiet for a minute. "Wow. I _never_ thought I'd thank a Ruff, let alone date one." She kissed Butch quickly.

"Ready to go?" Bubbles asked as she shut her locker.

"Me and Boom have to go to our lockers," Butch said.

"Well, then me and Buttercup are gonna have to accompany you guys there. You know, to make sure you don't check out any girls," Bubbles joked.

The four of them walked down the hall to the boys' lockers, where Princess was waiting for them.

Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged looks. "What do _you_ want?" Butch said.

Princess narrowed her death glare on Bubbles. Boomer took her protectively by the waist and sent her the same death look she gave Bubbles. "What I've always wanted," she said coldly.

"No way!" Buttercup said. "Just because we're older now, doesn't mean we've changed our minds."

"Why not? I could buy us a solid gold statue," Princess offered.

"Princess," said Bubbles, who was still in Boomer's protective grip, "We didn't let you in when we were five because you tried to destroy us to get what you wanted. You're bad to the core and we'll _never_ let you in."

"Fine!" she screamed. "You'll pay for this! You all will!" She walked away with her face almost as red as her hair.

"What was that about?" Boomer asked letting go of Bubbles to get his things out of his locker.

"When Princess first came to Pokey Oaks Preschool, she didn't know we were the Power Puff Girls. And when she found out, she wanted to be one," Buttercup explained.

"And," Bubbles said, getting ready to explain further, "When we _tried_ to explain to her that she needed superpowers, she bought herself a suit that gave her superpowers. Then we said that she still couldn't be a Power Puff because she turned out to be really mean. She got _pissed off_ at us and tried to kill us many times. We promised her that she would never be one of us, and she hates us for it. We thought she had gotten over it, but I guess she hasn't."

"You don't think she'll try anything, do you?" Butch asked.

Bubbles and Buttercup just stared at him. Bubbles was the first to break the silence. "I honestly have no idea. She has the money _and_ the power to do any one of us harm. So, I guess we'll just have to be a little more careful."

Everyone agreed with her and went to their first period class.

Princess went straight to the bathroom. When she opened the door she was shocked to see _people_ there. "EVERYBODY OUT! NOW!" she screamed. After everyone ran out in terror, she pulled out her iPhone and called her dad. "Daddy!"

"Yes?"

"I want you to make three people disappear."

"Whatever you want honey."

"Excellent," she said as she smiled evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you peoples like it? Please tell me what you think! I CRAVE YOUR REVIEWS! <strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, so I got home a little less then 2 hours ago and I REALLY WANT TO SLEEP . . . But my stupid brain won't! So I wrote this short chapter! A small present to all BubblesXBoomer lovers out there! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>In Boomer and Bubbles' art class, Sapphire was the first one to go up to Bubbles. "So are they true?"<p>

"What?" Bubbles asked her friend.

"The rumors. You know. About you and you know who being pregnant?" she asked quietly.

Boomer spoke at the same volume as she did. "You know, you know who is here and can hear you even if you whisper."

Her face turned bright pink. "Sorry. But are they true?"

"No! How could you believe such a thing?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't. I'm just curious," she replied. "And the one about you guys running off to Mexico to start a family?"

"Yes, you can be her Maid of Honor," Boomer said.

Sapphire's eyes went wide with shock. "So that one's true!"

"NO!" Bubbles said, getting frustrated. "None of the rumors about us are true! Neither are the ones about Bloss and neither are the ones about Buttercup! None of them are true!"

Sapphire looked ashamed. "I'm so sorry Bubbles. It's just, everyone in this class wants to know."

Bubbles untangled her hand from Boomer's and walked up to the front of the class. She hovered to about where Mrs. Keenan's head would be. "LISTEN UP!" she screamed. Everyone froze and turned to look at her. "None of the rumors about me and Boomer are even close to being true. The ones about my sisters and his brothers are just as fake! None of them are true! GOT IT!" she sank down and joined Boomer at their seats.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that from you," Boomer said almost teasingly.

"Well, never anger a Puff. Especially after the morning I've had." Bubbles and Boomer leaned in and kissed. When they pulled away, Bubbles noticed something.

"What?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles smiled. "No one's looking at us."

Both blues smiled as they waited for class to start.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. To all reds and greens fans out there: Your chapter will come! It may be combined together though. Don't forget to come back!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi. This is for all the BlossomXBrick and ButtercupXButch fans out there! I promised you guys would get a chapter! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>While all that was happening in art, in Brick and Blossom's US History II class, they were studying from the same book when Ruby appeared over them, her hands on her hips. "Thanks for coming to my house yesterday to study for this test!" she said coldly.<p>

"Oh crap. Ruby, I'm so sorry. I was studying with Brick. It completely forgot," Blossom said.

"Yeah? Did you forget when you and Brick were having sex with each other?"

"Wait a minute," Blossom said in shock. "You believe that load of crap rumor?"

Ruby was silent. "I can't believe you Ruby. If I tell you the truth, will you believe me?"

"I guess," Ruby said.

"Ready? Brick and I are dating and we study together sometimes. We aren't doing anything other than kissing and cuddling. I promise you Ruby," Blossom explained.

"I want to hear that from him," Ruby said, pointing at Brick.

Brick who was still seated next to Blossom, with his arm around her, smiled. "Ruby, we aren't having sex. I promise."

Ruby's expression relaxed and her face was as red as Brick's ball cap. She turned to Blossom. "Bloss, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Ruby. Are there a lot of rumors about Brick and I?"

"Yes," She said, not hesitating at all.

Blossom sighed and rested her head on Brick's shoulder. "Great."

"We'll get through this Bloss," Brick said, trying to assure her.

"Thanks. Do I have your support Ruby?" Blossom asked.

"Of course you do."

Blossom smiled. "Thanks guys. I knew I could count on you to get thorough this."

In Buttercup's class, the teacher had moved their seats the Wednesday before they got together. Before he was sitting right next to Buttercup, now Jade was sitting there and Butch was across the room from her. As her and Butch entered the room, Jade gave her the death look. "Um, I'll see you after class?" she said to Butch.

Butch cocked his head and raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she kissed him and walked to her seat as he walked to his. "Hey Jade."

"What do you want?" Jade asked coldly.

"What's wrong?" Buttercup asked.

"Okay, you really don't remember? Fine. Sunday, 3 PM. Townsville Mall, The Punk Rock Star, you and me. Only you weren't there!" Jade shouted, causing quite a few people to look at them, including Butch.

"Oh shit! Jade I'm so sorry. I was at the skate park with Butch. I completely spaced out," Buttercup explained.

"It's okay. As long as you tell me, are _any _of the rumors even _remotely _true?"

Buttercup shook her head. "Nope."

"So you're just going to ignore them?"

"Yep."

As Jade and Buttercup were talking, Mitch walked in, even though he didn't take German. He walked straight over to Butch, without letting Jade or Buttercup see him.

"Mitch, what are you doing here?" Butch asked.

"Getting my girl back."

"Mitch, she's pissed off at you. She still wants to be friends with you, but she doesn't want to date you."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me."

"And why would she tell you that."

Now Butch was getting aggravated. "Because I am her boyfriend!"

"Yeah? Prove it."

"You want me to prove it? How?"

"I don't know," Mitch said as he crossed his arms. "Think of something. Quickly."

Butch smiled. "Okay." Butch got up out of his seat and walked over to Buttercup, who was still talking to Jade. He pulled her out of her seat, while she was in mid sentence, and crashed his lips to hers. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. She looped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms her waist to bring her closer to him. Mitch, along with most of their class, stared at them.

Buttercup pulled away, arms still looped around his neck. "What was that for?"

"Mitch didn't believe that we're dating."

Buttercup's smile disappeared and she dropped her arms, which clued Butch in to let go of her, which he did. "Mitch!"

"Yes my darling?" he said in a lovey dovey voice.

"I'm dating Butch. You're just gonna have to accept it. I still want to be your friend, I just don't want to date you. Not after the first and _last _one," she said.

Mitch was a bright red color. "I still don't believe you."

"Oh my effing God! What do we have to do to prove it to you?" Buttercup said, rally pissed off by then.

Mitch got an evil look on his face. "Well, the only way to really prove it to me would be, for you Buttercup, to get pregnant."

"Why I outta kill you right here, right now, you little worm," Butch said, Buttercup restraining him from punching Mitch square in the face.

"Mitch, I'm not going to get pregnant just to prove to you that me and Butch are dating. And because you said that, you have lost all chances you had before," Buttercup retorted.

"Well, since you won't agree to my terms, then I still have a chance," Mitch said. At that moment the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class," he looked up and saw what was happening. "Okay, who do I ave to send to the office _this_ time?"

"Mitch," said the whole class in unison.

"Mitch was harassing Butch and Buttercup. He said that he doesn't believe that they're going out and to prove it he wants Buttercup to get pregnant because he still has a crush on her!" one of the female students explained.

"Mitch, to the office," said the teacher.

"But Mr. - "

"NOW!" he screamed. Mitch ran out the room and down the hall. "Jade, would you be so kind as to watch Mitch and make sure he makes it to the office, please?"

"Yes, sir," Jade said.

"Thank you Jade. And as for the rest of you, please get back to your seats. We've wasted engouh time as it is and we have a lot of ground to cover." Mr. Hanh turned to the board and started writing new verbs on it.

"We'll talk after class," Buttercup said, sitting down in her seat. Butch nodded and headed to his.

Just then, someone came on the loud speaker. "Please excuse the interupption. The Thanksgiving dace is coming up in just two weeks!" said the person, with an obviously fake excited voice. "Guys, get some guts and ask that special girl out. And girls, make sure you have the perfect dress for when that guy gets guts. That will be all."

No one was listening, as no one normally does. But this time, the Rodwy Ruff Boys were listening. Even though their girlfriends along with their brothers, weren't aware that each of them decied to ask out their counterpart for the Thanksgiving Dance.

* * *

><p><strong>A dance? I wonder what might happen there? Or before? Read and find out!<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm waiting for the pit call time and I'm BORED! So here you go! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>By the time lunch came, the was school was talking about the dance. The three Ruffs were walking to lunch together. "So," Boomer said. "Anyone else hear that the dance is coming up?"<p>

"Yea," Butch said. "So?"

"Nothing," Boomer said shrugging his shoulders. "I was thinking of asking Bubbles."

"Thinking?" Brick said surprised. "I know for a fact that I'm taking Bloss."

"Are you guys sure it's a good idea to be seen outside of school with the Puffs?" Butch asked.

Boomer and Brick just stared at him. "What happened? This morning you were psyced about being seen in public with her, and now you want to climb into a deep hole and hide," Boomer commented.

"Well," Butch started, "In German, before the bell rang, Mitch walked in and came right up to me."

"Again?" Boomer asked.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Brick asked confused.

"When me and Bubbles got to her locker, Butch here and Mitch were about to punch each other out and Buttercup was trying to hold him back. I had to step in and break it up," Boomer explained.

"Ah, okay. Go on Butch. You were in German when Mitch walked in and?" Brick said.

"So, as I was saying, Mitch came up to me and said he wanted Buttercup back. I _tried _to explain to him that she doesn't want to date him 'cuz she's dating me but she still wants to be friends with him," Butch explained.

Brick had a perplexed look on his face, "So? I don't see a problem."

"I wasn't done explaining dipshit," Butch said, annoyed. "He said that he didn't believe me and I had to prove it. So, I walked over to Buttercup and kissed her."

"And!" his siblings, both wide eyed, asked.

Butch smiled slightly. "He still didn't believe us. So Buttercup asked what we would have to do to prove to him that we're together. And, he said that I have to get her pregnant for him to believe us." Both his brothers were silent and in shock. "And Buttercup said that he lost all chances with her. The bell rang and the teacher came in and sent Mitch to the office. And that's what happened."

"That's similar and what happened today at the lockers," Boomer added.

"Whoa what? I have to hang with you guys more. What happened at the locker?" Brick said in shock.

"Well, if you didn't sneak off with Blossom to make out, you'd know what the hell we're talking about," Butch said, getting a dirty look from Brick.

"When we went to our lockers, Princess came by and tried to buy her way into the Power Puff Girls again. Apparently she's been trying to get in with them since she met them," Boomer explained.

Brick thought for a moment. "I think we should go. Just be more careful."

As they entered the lunchroom, lunches in hand, they went strait for where their girlfriends were. Boomer sat next to Bubbles, Brick next to Blossom and Butch next to Buttercup. "Hey," Boomer said casually to Bubbles. "You hear the announcement about the dance coming up?" Bubbles nodded her head excitedly. "Well, would you Bubbles Utonium accompany me as my date?"

Bubbles dropped her sandwich and gripped Boomer's hands. "Of course I will. I, Bubbles Utonium, will gladly accompany you, Boomer Jojo to the Thanksgiving Dance."

Blossom and Buttercup looked at them with jealously. They both wanted Brick and Butch to ask them out, but by the looks of it, Bubbles was the only one who was getting asked out at the moment.

Brick could see the Blossom was jealous of Bubbles, so he decided to ask her that night at her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles got a date! YAY BLUES! But what about Blossom and Buttercup? Come back and find out!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Got home not long ago and decided to write! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>After school, the six were waiting outside for the Professor to pick the girls up for their annual doctors check up. While they were sitting on the wooden benches outside the school, Princess came up to them.<p>

"Can we help you?" Brick asked, his arm around Blossom's shoulder.

"You can't, but she can," Princess said, pointing at Blossom.

Blossom put down her book and looked at Princess. "What?"

"You know what I want."

"And you can't have it. Thanks for stopping by and have a nice day," Blossom said, trying to brush Princess off.

"Blossom, you know I always get what I want," Princess said, smiling smugly.

"Yes, yes you do. But this is the one thing your daddy's money can't buy for you."

Princess' face turned as red as her hair. "You'll pay for this. You and you and you," she pointed at Blossom then Bubbles then Buttercup. Boomer and Butch tensing up and protectively placing an arm around Bubbles and Buttercup. She walked away when she saw her white limo pull up.

"Well then," Bubbles said. "She tried to us to let her in this morning too."

"We should be careful though," Buttercup said. "She does have the money and power to hurt us." Butch squeezed her hand and kissed her on the side of her head.

"What should we do Bloss?" Bubbles asked her sister.

Blossom shrugged. "I guess, just be more carful."

At that moment the professor pulled up to collect the girls. They kissed their boyfriends goodbye and climbed into the car. The doctor's office was about 45 minutes from the school, so in the mean time, Professor tried to make conversation with his girls. "So, how was school girls?"

"Bubbles has a date!" Blossom announced.

Professor raised his eyebrow. "With who?"

"Boomer. You know I'm dating him," Bubbles commented.

"Yes, but I didn't think it would turn into anything. I have to meet him. Anybody else have dates?" Buttercup and Blossom shook their heads sadly. "Well Bubbles, when is this date?"

"Not this Friday, next Friday, the school's Thanksgiving Dance."

"Then I want to meet him this coming Friday. And if you Blossom or Buttercup gets dates, then I want to meet them."

The girls rolled their eyes. Bubbles couldn't wait to tell Boomer he had to be interrogated by the Professor in order to go to the dance together.

Meanwhile at the Ruff household, the boys were on the couch eating pizza. "So, when are you gonna ask Blossom out?" Boomer asked Brick.

Brick swallowed his huge bite of pizza before answering. "I was planning on tonight. I was gonna fly to her house with like chocolates and shit like that."

"You've gone soft dude," Butch smirked.

"Oh yeah? If I was as soft as you think I am, would I be able to do this?" With that he jumped on his brother and started pulling his hair.

Boomer just watched when his phone buzzed. He smiled when he saw it was a text from Bubbles.

Bubbles: hey i need to talk to you about the dance

Boomer: shoot

Bubbles: professor wants to meet you like interrogation style

Boomer: thought he knew we were going out

Bubbles: didnt think it would amount to anything

Boomer: joy when

Bubbles: fri idk where didn't say

Boomer: great

Bubbles: yea g2g just got 2 the docs office

Bubbles: O before i 4get if brick and butch wanna go 2 the dance w/ my sisters he wants to meet w/ them 2

"Oh boy," Boomer mumbled under his breath. "GUYS!" Brick and Butch stopped trying to kill each other and stared at Boomer. "The Professor wants to meet with me cuz I'm taking Bubbles to the dance. She said that he wants to meet the boys that are Blossom and Buttercup to the dance. This Friday. And you can guess what that means for you two."

Brick and Butch stared at their blue brother. "Great," Brick said.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Can't wait to meet with the Professor."

* * *

><p><strong>O.o A meeting with the Professor? Interesting. <strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi there people! Here is the next chapter! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>When the girls got home, they each logged on to Loop. As soon as Bubbles got on, she was getting a video call from Boomer. She clicked the answer button and his face appeared on her screen. "Hey there," he said.<p>

"So, the Professor said, this Friday at seven,"

"Where?"

"He said something about that place, um, Roses, I think."

Boomer's eyes went big. "Oh my God. That place is fancy."

"So?" Bubbles asked, not understanding what was so interesting.

He stared at Bubbles. "If you haven't noticed, I haven't been to many fancy places like that. In fact, the fanciest place I've been is your house. Oh, and Brick wants to ask Blossom out tonight."

"Great."

As Bubbles and Boomer continued to talk, Blossom had turned off her computer and was working on her Algebra II Honors homework. Suddenly a single red rose appeared on her desk. She turned around to see Brick standing behind her.

"How'd you get in here?" she asked.

"You left the window open. I was just very quiet when I came in," she smiled.

"Well, thanks for the rose."

Brick pulled out a big bouquet of red roses, a big red heart shaped box filled with different types of chocolate and a big stack of books that she told Brick she would like to read. He laid them all down in front of Blossom and smiled. He held the bouquet in his left hand out to her. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Blossom took the flowers and smelled them. She put them on her desk, stood up and walked over to Brick. Now she was only a few inches from him. "Yes."

Brick smiled and took her hand in his and pulled her close to him. He looped his arms around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away and she rested her head on his chest. "You know that means the Professor will want to meet with you."

"Yeah I know."

"And you'd be willing to do that? It would be like being interrogated by the police."

Brick tilted her head so they were looking into each other's eyes. "I would do anything for you." Brick laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Blossom asked.

"It's not like I haven't been interrogated by the police before," he said, making Blossom laugh.

About an hour after that, Brick left, only to fly to the front door. He knocked on the door and the Professor answered. He looked at Brick from head to toe making Brick more nervous then he was a minute ago. "Blossom, door for you!" he called to her.

She flew down the stairs and let Brick in. The Professor sat on the couch and pretended to read that day's newspaper.

"Blossom, I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?"

Blossom was trying to hold in her laughter. This was part of their plan. In order to let them go to the dance as a couple, he had to see Brick ask Blossom to the dance. "Yes. Yes I will." Brick pulled her into a hug and the Professor sprang to life.

As the pulled apart, the Professor walked over to them. "You know what this means right Blossom?"

Blossom looked down at the floor. "Yes."

The Professor smiled. "Great. Bubbles, can you come down here for a minute?" Bubbles flew down the stairs and could only guess what just happened. She stood next to the Professor. "Brick just asked Blossom out," said the Professor.

Bubbles looked at Blossom and smiled and Blossom smiled back. "Boomer asked Bubbles so, this Friday, Roses Restaurant, seven o'clock. How does that sound?"

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Blossom has a date! But, that means . . . NOOOOOOO! DINNER WITH . . . THE PROFESSOR! <strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**YAY! 2 words: CAST PARTY! SOOOO FUN! So here is the next chapter! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Later that night, Brick and Boomer were discussing what they would wear that Friday. "So what should we wear? It's not like we've been anywhere fancy," Boomer said.<p>

Brick shrugged. "We may have to go buy clothes."

"How?" Boomer questioned. "We can barely afford to buy food for ourselves!"

"We don't have to buy designer clothes. Just something more fancy then _anything_ we have now," Brick replied in a slightly worried tone.

"Maybe the girls would be willing to take us shopping for some fancy clothes," Boomer suggested.

"Mind if I join you?" Boomer and Brick whirled around to see Butch standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets. "I asked Buttercup."

Brick smiled his devious smile. "How?"

"I just flew into her window and asked her," he said as if he had done it everyday of his life.

Boomer stared at him. "And how did you tell the Professor?"

Butch shrugged. "Don't know. Buttercup said she'd handle it."

Suddenly his phone beeped signaling that he had received a text. Butch whipped out his phone and the message red:

just told pops. same place as bubs and bloss. DONT 4GET!

Butch smiled and Brick and Boomer laughed. "I guess the Professor knows now!" Boomer joked, receiving a death glare from Butch.

The next day at lunch, the dinner was on their minds. "Hey Blossom," Brick said turning to her. "Would you and your sisters mind taking us shopping for some fancy clothes for this dinner thing?"

"Sure Brick," Bubbles answered.

"Great," Butch replied.

"How about today after school," Buttercup suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Boomer commented.

That afternoon, the six of them went to the Townsville Mall. The girls agreed that the place they were going, the boys would need tuxedos. The girls picked out the same things: Black polished shoes, a black tuxedo, a white shirt and a black cummberbun. The only thing that was different was the color of their ties. Boomer had an ocean blue tie, Brick had a blood red, and Butch hand an emerald green tie.

They boys paid for their clothes and were driving to a fast food place to get food before they had to be home.

Meanwhile, Princess was in her mansion, waiting for a response to her ad. She placed the ad on . Her plan was to capture the boys, which would cause the Power Puff Girls their mental saneness. Suddenly two notices popped up on her screen.

The first one was from two guys in Citysville that hated the girls. Their E-mail red: We hate them too! We'll do whatever you want to help destroy them.

The second one was from Mitch. His red: I WANT REVENGE ON THEM TOO! YOU CAN COUNT ME IN!

Princess was a little surprised to see his name, but was happy none the less. She smiled as the pieces of her evil plan fell into place. It was time to teach those Power Puff Girls that no one messes with Princess Morbucks and _wins._

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO? Now ALL the Puffs have dates! And an appointment to have dinner with The Professor! Um . . . yay?<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**HI! Here is the next chapter! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of that week went by pretty fast. The six went to school, hung out together and did homework every night until about six or seven, then the boys would take the girls home. Then, after the Professor went to sleep, the boys snuk in through the girls' windows and spent the nights there.<p>

Friday morning, the girls were more nervous then they could ever remember. As tey were eating their small breakfasts, the Professor started a conversation with them. "So, I'm really looking forward to the dinner with Boomer, Brick and Butch tonight. Are you?" he asked cheerfully.

The girls sat silently for a moment. "Yeah, can't wait for it," Bubbles said, breaking the akward silence the Professor had created.

"Do you think you'll like them?" Blossom asked nervously.

The Professor chuckled. "Let me put it this way. If you girls are willing to let me interrogate them over dinner, that must mean that they care for you and you care for them. And if you care for them, that means that they can't be that bad. If you can go at with them, they must be good."

The girls smiled and they ate the rest of their breakfasts in silence.

During school, the girls were constantly looking at the clock. It seemed that the day went by way too fast. The girls met the boys after school to go over the plan one more time.

"Just to be clear," Blossom dictated, "You will arrive at the diner at exactly seven o'clock and not a minute later. We will be waiting for you by the entrance."

They kissed each other and went to their homes to prepare for their dinner with the Professor.

When the girls got home, they each helped each other pick out their outfits for the dinner. Bubbles decided to wear a light blue halter dress that reached the floor, blue espadrilles, silver heart earrings, her silver charm bracelet and a blue heart necklace. She wore light pink blush, light pink lip gloss, black mascara and light blue eye shadow.

Blossom chose to wear a red sleeveless floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline and red high heels. She chose pink dangling earrings, her silver charm bracelet and red heart necklace. She put on light pink blush, sparkly clear lip gloss, black mascara and light pink eye shadow.

Buttercup wore a green mermaid style floor length dress with green sling backs. She picked out green stud earrings, her silver charm bracelet and a green heart necklace. She decieded to put on a little light blush, clear shimmer lip gloss, black mascara and no eye shadow.

The Professor wore a classic tuxedo and wondered what the boys would be wearing.

As the boys were getting ready, there was a knock on their door. Boomer went to answer it and two guys grabbed him and attached something to his arm. He tried to remove the bracelet contraption from his wrist but he couldn't. He tried to fly away but he found that his powers weren't working.

"Don't even try it blondie," said one guy. "It stops your powers. It has Antidote X in it."

Boomers eyes went wide. The same blonde guy that explained that the bracelet thing was filled with Antidote X shoved him in a bag that some red head was holding open.

"Yo Boom, who was at the door?" Butch stopped in his tracts when he saw the two men shoving Boomer in a bag. "BRICK!" he screamed as the blonde guy attached the same bracelet to his arm. "What the hell is this? And why can't I use my powers!"

Boomer screamed from in the bag, "THE BRACELET THING IS FILLED WITH ANTIDOTE X!"

Butch's eyes went wide. Brick flew around the corner just in time to see the blonde shove his green brother in a bag. "HELP BRICK!" Butch screamed as his head was shoved in the bag.

Brick flew higher, trying to avoid the blonde. The blonde told the red head to keep them in their bag while he got the red one. The blonde chased Brick, who was flying, and knocked over many things as he tried to catch Brick.

Brick shot his lasers at him, but missed and killed a plant. The blonde grabbed a book off the coffee table and threw it at Brick. The book nailed Brick in the head, who fell out of the sky and fell on the coffee table breaking it into pieces. The blonde quickly grabbed Brick and slapped the bracelet on his wrist and shoved him in the bag with his brothers.

"Well now George," said the red head, "I think she'll be happy with this."

"She?" all three of the Ruffs whispered.

"Just take them to the car!" yelled the blonde. With that, the boys could sense that they were being taken to a car. They were placed on the floor and someone got in near them. "Drive," said the same voice. They could now tell that they were on the floor in the backseat.

"Got all three?" said a familiar voice.

"Mitch?" Boomer whispered, anger in his voice.

"Yes ya runt. We did. Now drive to that spoiled brat's mansion so we can get paid!"

The car lurched forward and they were on their way.

The boys all were silent for a moment, then it hit Boomer. "Oh shit," he mumbled. His brothers just looked at him. "The dinner with the Professor."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear oh dear! The boys got kidnapped! What will happen to their dinner plans? What will happen? Come back to find out! :P <strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Has that slight cliffhanger been driving you guys crazy? Well, fear no more! Here is the next chapter! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Professor and the girls arrived at the restaurant just as their party was being called. "Wait for the boys here. When they arrive, ask the hostess to bring you to our table," the Professor instructed the girls.<p>

Blossom was a nervous wreck and Bubbles and Buttercup could see that. Normally Blossom was nervous but tonight she was more nervous then they had ever seen her. "Bloss, it'll be fine," Bubbles said, trying to reassure her red sister.

"What if they don't show up?" Blossom asked, her voice quivering.

"Then I'll beat them up," Buttercup stated firmly.

"But I don't want you to beat them up," Blossom said, on the verge of tears.

Bubbles took her sister's hand, which was trembling. "Blossom, why are you so worried about this?"

Blossom looked at Buttercup then looked Bubbles in the eye. "Because," her voice dropped to a whisper, "Me and Brick, had sex."

Bubbles and Buttercup couldn't do anything but stare at their sister. Blossom let go of Bubbles' hand and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Bubbles put her arms around her sister. "Oh Blossom, it will be okay." Both let go.

"Um, Blossom," Buttercup said nervously, "Did you and Brick, use, you know."

"Yeah. We did," she said still staring at the floor.

"You must really love him," Bubbles said.

"It's more then that Bubbles. I think he's the one. I really do." Then a smile spread across her face as she let out a small laugh thinking about Brick.

"Blossom, weather or not the Professor approves of Brick, if you two are meant to be together, you will be," Bubbles said in an attempt to comfort her sister. "Even if I have to sneak you out and escort you to his house myself."

Blossom laughed. "Thanks Bubbles. Um, not to sound like I'm prying into your guy's lives or anything, but, have either of you had, you know." Both her sisters nodded no.

"But Blossom," Bubbles said. "That doesn't matter. As long as you two love each other, you will be together." Blossom smiled again.

So the girls waited. About ten minutes past seven, the Professor came by to check on them.

"Have they arrived yet?" he asked. The girls just shook their heads. "Not to trouble you girls but, this is not making a good impression. If they come, just come to the table." The Professor walked away, leaving his girls more worried than before.

Another ten minutes went by and the Professor came by again to check on his girls. "Still not here yet?" The girls nodded sadly. The Professor sighed. "I'll give them 10 more minutes. If they aren't here in that time, you can't see them anymore. If it comes to that, we will just eat here ourselves. Sorry girls." And he walked away.

The girls gave each other extremely worried looks. Their relationships were all dependant on the next ten minutes.

The time seemed to go by in slow motion. The girls tried to talk to each other, but their conversations all ended awkwardly.

Finally the Professor appeared and the girls were crushed with sadness. "Girls? Times up. I'm sorry," he said in a not so sorry tone. The girls all followed the Professor to their table. They ate their dinner and made conversation with the Professor but they weren't enthusiastic with him. After dinner, they asked they Professor to just stop at the Ruffs' house, just to see why they never showed up. He agreed and drove to Downtown Townsville but he would park outside their house and wait for them in the car.

When they arrived at the house, they climbed out of the car and walked to the door. When Buttercup knocked on the door, they were surprised to see the door open. The three of them walked in and were shocked to see what they saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger! YAY! I guess you all gonna have to come back! <strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**I kinda feel bad about the two cliffhangers so I wrote this for all of you wonderful loyal readers! BE WARNED: THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER! Feel bad about that too but it was the only way I could update two chapters in one night. I HOPE YOU ENJOY! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The room was in chaos. Furniture was turned over, things were smashed and a plant was killed with a laser beam.<p>

"What the hell happened in here?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know. I think we should go check their rooms. The girls flew around the house, looking for clues. When they got to Boomer's room, they saw that only his tuxedo jacket and tie were left on his bed, along with his shoes on the floor.

In Butch's room, they saw the same. However, in Brick's room, they saw his shirt, jacket tie and shoes were still there, in a heap on the floor. Not neatly placed on his bed like his brothers. "We have to get the Professor in here so he can see this," Bubbles said.

The three girls flew outside. At first the Professor resisted but the girls were able to drag him out of his car and into the house. When he saw what happened to their house, he said, "Well, this changes things," as he rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"So we may still have a chance to go out with them?" Blossom asked hopefully.

"Yes. As long as you can prove that they were kidnapped. I think we should go home now. You can start your search in the morning." He lead the girls out of the house and drove home. In the back seat, all three girls stared out the window thinking of the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Professor, Professor, Professor. You are a very complicated man. You don't wanna let the girls see them . . . then you give the boys a second chance. PLEASE COME BACK AND READ!<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Here you have the next chapter. I do hope you all enjoy it. Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>While all this was happening, the boys stopped and were carried out. They entered a house and when the bag opened, they were dropped in front of Princess Morbucks. "Princess," Boomer mumbled angrily.<p>

"Well, now that I have you boys, my plan can take it's course."

"What are you trying to accomplish here? Why kidnap us and not the Power Puff Girls?" Brick asked.

Princess laughed. "Because you silly stupid boys. With you three out of the picture, the Power Puff Girls won't want to do anything. This will lead to an increase in the number of crimes causing the villains to rule! Now, George, Bob, Mitch, would you kindly take these three to our dungeon?"

"You have a dungeon here?" Butch asked.

"Yes. Now go!" Princess commanded.

The three bad guys took the Ruffs and dragged them down the hall and down the stairs. "You know, if you hadn't tied us up, we could get out of these," Butch snapped.

They got to a dark and cold room and they boys knew they had reached their destination. Each Ruff was untied and chained to the wall in an X position. After they were secure, the three villains left.

"Well, this could pose a threat to our dates on Friday," Butch stated.

"Dude, really? That's the least of our problems right now!" Boomer yelled.

"I was kidding. Geez dude, clam down," Butch retorted.

"Guys! Stop fighting," Brick demanded. "How are we going to get out of here?"

His brothers shrugged. "We have to find a way out! I SUGGEST YOU MORONS TRY TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET US OUT! IF EITHER OF YOU DON'T COME UP WITH AT LEAST ONE IDEA I SWEAR I'LL POUND YOU SO HARD, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK NORMAL FOR A WEEK!" Brick screamed.

His brothers stared wide eyed at their brother. "Dude, why are you taking this so hard?" Boomer asked.

"Cuz I _need _to get out of here and get to Blossom!" Brick snapped.

"Well, why are you freaking out about it? We'll get out of this. Just like we always do," Butch said in an attempt to comfort his brother.

"Well, it's different this time!" Brick yelled.

"Why is this time any different?" Butch retorted.

"IT JUST IS!" Brick screamed.

Then it hit Boomer. "You're worried about Blossom right?"

"OBVIOULSY!" Brick shouted at Boomer.

"Did you guys," Boomer's voice dropped to a whisper, "Have sex?"

Brick's eyes shifted to the floor. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Dude," Butch said, "You'll get out of this."

"You'll see her again," Boomer cooed.

"You guys don't understand," Brick said firmly.

"What don't we understand?" Butch snorted.

"I think, I think Blossom's," Brick looked at his brothers, "I think she's one. I was thinking of getting her a promise ring and giving it to her after the dance."

"Brick! That's great!" Boomer squealed.

"But it won't happen if we don't get the Professor's approval," Brick sighed.

"Brick, if you and Blossom were meant to be together, which you totally are, you'll find a way. Even if I have to climb through her window and bring her to our house myself," Boomer offered.

Brick smiled. "Thanks Boomer. But we really need to figure a way to get out of here."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that," Butch said.

"Wait!" Boomer yelled in surprise. "You think?"

"Shut up blondie," Butch answered. "Where are the keys to our locks?"

"Above our heads," Brick answered.

"Can either of you reach it?"

"We'll try," Boomer said. As they tried to get the key to their locks, the girls were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking hot chocolate in their pjs.

"Who would want to kidnap them?" Buttercup asked.

"Him?" Blossom offered. "But that wouldn't make any sense."

"PRINCESS!" Bubbles shouted. "I BET IT WAS PRINCESS!"

"Bubbles might be on to something here," Blossom said.

"Yeah," Buttercup commented. "She did say we would pay for not letting her be a Power Puff."

"But she's been saying that since we were in preschool. She never does anything to us," Blossom pointed out.

"But now that she's older, she can convince anyone to do anything for her," Bubbles stated.

"All she has to do is wave her allowance in someone's face and they'd do _anything _for her. Even go along with a plan to destroy us and help _her _gain control of Townsville," Buttercup added.

"Good point," Blossom said thinking. "I say that tomorrow we go to her house and look around."

They all nodded in agreement. After about an hour of watching TV together, they decided to go to bed because they were exhausted. They knocked on the Professor's lab door and he appeared, his goggles on the top of his head. "Going to bed?" he asked. The girls just nodded and the Professor gave them a hug. "If they were really kidnapped, you'll find them." He said then letting go of his girls. They hovered up the stairs and went to their rooms.

Bubbles collapsed on her bed and took out her iPod. She took out the earphones and plugged her iPod into her blue flower speakers. She knew exactly what song she wanted.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Bubbles put the song on an endless loop and put it on her bedside table, next to a framed picture of her and Boomer sitting in a tree eating ice cream together. She crawled under her covers and squeezed Octi and held him close. She looked out her window and swore she could see fireflies spell out BOOMER in the sky. She closed her eyes and cried her self to sleep at the thoughts of the good times she and Boomer had had together.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do come back and read the next chapter. I hope to see you all in the near future. Ta-ta!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Here you are. No need for a long intro. Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, the boys were jolted awake by ice cold water being thrown on them. "WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Butch yelled.<p>

The same blonde man from last night was standing before them. "You have a visitor."

He moved out of the way to reveal Princess. The three boys' faces scrunched up in disgust.

"Good morning boys," Princess said in a fake cheery voice.

"What do you want?" Boomer spit out.

"I want to make sure you're comfy," she said sarcastically.

"Well we're not," Butch complained.

"Well good!" Princess shrilled. "George, Bob, guard the door _then _you get paid. MITCH!" And Mitch came running up to her and stood at attention. "Mitch, you will get paid just as soon as you do one thing for me."

"And what would you like me to do Princess?" he asked, craving her affection.

"I would like you to," and her mouth curved up I a wicked smile, "Go and kill the Power Puff Girls."

He hesitated a moment. "Was this your plan from the beginning?"

"Of course it was!" She yelled.

"So, you never liked me?" he asked like a puppy who had just been kicked.

"I did!" And just to prove herself, she crushed her lips to hers. The boys closed their eyes in horror and disgust. When she pulled back Mitch was in a daze. "Now, sweetie, will you please go destroy those bad Power Puffs for me?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Princess," he said walk ran out the door.

The boys stared wide eyed and filled with anger at Princess. "If you hurt _any of them _I swear I'll - "

"You'll what?" Princess interrupted. "You'll do what to me Boomer? Oh wait that's right, you can't do _shit to me!_ Guard the door!" and with that she stormed out.

The "guards" left and stood just outside the door to guard it. "We have to get out of here," Butch said.

Brick sighed. "It's no use."

Boomer looked as if he were about to cry. "We're stuck here."

At the Utonium house, the girls were eating breakfast that the Professor had made. Thanks to Bubbles, the Professor got a new cook book and can cook more than liver and onions. To day he made scrambled eggs with tomatoes and onions and made a banana-strawberry-blueberry smoothie. It was the girl's favorite and he was trying to cheer them up. "We have to get to Princess' house," Bubbles stated.

"Right after this," Buttercup snapped.

Suddenly the girl's phone rang and Blossom raced to answer it. "Mayor? . . . There are witnesses that saw suspicious men going to and from the Morbucks Mansion? . . . We're on our way." She slammed the phone down. "It looks like we're going to the Morbucks Mansion a little ahead of schedule."

The three Puffs walked onto their front lawn and locked the door behind them. The girls looked at each other hopefully and took to the sky, leaving a rainbow of blue, pink and green behind.

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHHHHHHH! Princess, the girls are after you! Read to find out how it all goes down!<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**HEYYYYYYYY! And now back to the story! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Princess was sitting on her huge bed watching TV when the Power Puff Girls burst through the ceiling. "HEY!" she shouted. "My Daddy paid a lot of money to have <em>my <em>portrait put on that ceiling!"

"PRINCESS!" Mitch screamed as he came running through the doors of her room. "I heard a huge crash and came in here to protect you."

Buttercup's eyes went wide. "MITCH! What are you doing here?"

His face went pale. "Sup Butterbutt."

"That's all you can think of? What are you _really _doing here?" she asked.

"Oh my God you guys are stupid!" Princess exclaimed. "I'm paying him to go to your house and kill you! And why the hell aren't you at their house yet moron!"

Mitch was shaking with fear. "I was leaving when I heard them crash through the ceiling."

"Go downstairs and make sure our guests are safe!" she commanded.

"Yes Princess. Right away," he said and ran out the door.

"What are you up to Princess?" Blossom asked.

Princess tried to look innocent. "Why Blossom, whatever do you mean?" she asked in an obviously fake goody goody girl voice.

"You told us that you're paying Mitch to kill us and you sent him away to make sure your 'guests' are comfy," Bubbles stated. "I bet the 'guests' are the Rowdy Ruff Boys."

She flew out the door and in a blink of an eye she was in front of the dungeon door, looking at Mitch, George and Bob. "Why are you three in front of this door?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Why can't we just stand here?" George asked.

"We're guarding the door so you can't go in," Bob said. A smile spread across Bubbles' face.

George smacked him upside the head. "Shut up you moron!" he warned.

"What?" he asked, obviously confused. "Hey, G, you think she looks like that blonde guy we got chained up in there?"

Bubbles was steaming mad now. "YOU CHAINED UP MY BOYFRIED!" she flew at Bob and slammed him into George who, in turn, slammed into Mitch. The force of Bubbles slamming into them threw them into a wall, leaving a creator in it.

Bubbles found some rope near by and tied the three of them together after she was sure they wouldn't be able to move, she ripped the lock off the door and stepped into the dungeon.

"BOOMER!" she screamed.

"I told you that was one of the Puffs," Boomer said rubbing it in his brothers' faces. "BUBBLES! WE'RE OVER HERE!" he shouted to her.

Then Bubbles appeared in front of the three of them. "Whoa. What happened to you guys?" she asked. Noticing that their clothes were in tatters.

"We were getting ready for the dinner with the Professor when there was a knock on the door," Brick started to explain.

Boomer thought he should take it from there. "So I went to open it and the two morons outside grabbed me and put this bracelet contraption on me. They said it was filled with Antidote X and that's kinda why we couldn't fight back. Next thing I know I'm being shoved in a bag."

Butch took that a sign to continue. "And that's when I showed up. I tried to help but the same thing happened to me."

Bubbles burst out laughing. "What?" Butch asked.

"And they call you the tough one," Bubbles said, continuing to laugh.

"And I heard the so called _tough one_ scream for help," Brick said in a snickering tone. "So I stopped getting dressed and flew downstairs to see what was happening. That's when I saw the morons stuff _him _in a bag," he said pointing at Butch. "so I was trying to avoid getting captured by flying around but the blonde moron smashed almost everything on the ground. I tried to knock him out by shooting a laser at him, but I accidently killed a plant. Then I got hit by a flying book and the next thing I knew I was on the ground and the blonde moron was picking me up and shoving me in a bag. Then we were put in a car, thrown in front of Princess and now here we are."

"Wow," was all Bubbles could say. At that moment Blossom and Buttercup came into view.

Brick's eyes lit up. "Blossom!"

She flew to him and hugged him, even though he was still chained to the wall. "Oh my God Brick! I was so worried!" She pressed her lips to his and he kissed her back. She pulled away and asked, "What happened?"

So they told the whole story again. "You wimp!" Buttercup said, playfully punching Butch in the leg.

"Hey, what happened with Princess?" Bubbles asked her sister.

Blossom and Buttercup smiled at each other. "We tied her to her bed post with a jump rope," Blossom squealed.

"That's great. Now that we don't have a threat in this house, can you _please _unlock us?" Brick asked.

"Awwe, do we have to?" Bubbles asked jokingly.

"Yes," Boomer said.

"Fine," Blossom said. They hovered above the locks, grabbed the key and unlocked them.

As soon as he was free, Butch gabbed Buttercup by the waist and kissed her.

When Boomer was free, he took the key and broke it in half. "Stupid key," he muttered.

"Hey," Bubbles whispered in his ear. "You know what I saw last night?" He turned to her and shook his head no. "I could swear I saw fireflies spell your name."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. And I was listening to our song."

"Fireflies?"

"Yes."

"That's so sweet." He grabbed her by the waist and she looped his arms around his neck. "_You're _so sweet." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Blossom, you have no idea how worried I was," Brick confessed.

"_You _were worried? I wasn't the one chained to a friggen wall!"

"I kinda told them about us, you know," Brick said, looking down as the lock was unlocked. His arms fell to his sides and he rubbed his wrists.

Blossom placed a hand on his wrist and he looked into her pink eyes. "That's okay. Cuz I told my sisters."

"Why?"

"Cuz, at the restaurant I was freaking out!" she was on the verge of tears. "I thought that the Professor would a restraining order against you three!" Tears were flowing down her face. "And with what happened between you and me-"

Brick silenced her by grabbing her by her waist, pulling her close to him and kissing her. She willingly melted into him and looped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Brick slowly pulled away and gazed into Blossom's eyes. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

"You said you _thought _the Professor would take out a restraining order. What changed your mind?"

"He said that if we could prove that you were kidnapped, he would give you guys a second chance." She stood there for a second and it hit her. "WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO THE PROFESSOR!" She started to fly then noticed that Brick was still on the ground. "What are you waiting for?"

He held up his wrist. "The bracelet?"

"Oh right." She floated down to the ground and took his wrist in her hand. She held the bracelet and blew on it with her freeze with her freeze ray. Then she smashed it with her fist. She turned to help Bubbles and Buttercup, but saw they were still kissing their boyfriends. "GUYS!" she screamed. Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup and Butch pulled away from each other and looked at her. "We have to get back to the Professor!"

"Oh my gosh! You're right Bloss! But how do we get the bracelets off?" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Let me help." She did the same thing she did to Brick's bracelet to Boomer's and Butch's.

"Now can we go prove to the Professor that they were kidnapped?" Buttercup asked impatiently.

"Yes," Blossom said. She took Brick's hand and they took off.

Boomer and Bubbles took hands and took off as well. Buttercup and Butch did the same.

As they were flying towards the Utonium home, the girls gave each other a hopeful look.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! THEY FOUND THEM! AND NOW THE PROFESSOR WILL LET THEM DATE! . . . or will he? <strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this weekend . . . CRAZY WEEKEND! We all have them though. :) Anyway, here is the next chapter. Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :) <strong>

* * *

><p>The six landed on the porch of the Utonium household. "Ready?" Blossom asked, looking back at the Puffs and the Ruffs. They all nodded in agreement. Blossom knocked on the door. Before the Professor answered the door, Boomer squeezed Bubbles' hand, Butch wrapped his arm around Buttercup's waist and Brick played with a little of Blossom's hip length hair making her blush a little.<p>

When the door opened, everyone held their breath for a moment. "Girls, you found them," the Professor said eyeing the boys.

"Yeah," Blossom said, trying to avoid the subject. "So, we can go out on our date?"

"No," he said bluntly.

"WHAT!" all six shouted in shock.

"You need to convince me."

"Well, how about the fact that their clothes are in tatters?" Bubbles pointed out.

"I need more. How do I know that you didn't just tear them up around the corner from here?"

"Wait! I have proof!" Boomer shouted. Everyone turned to him as he pulled out a crumpled up paper towel.

"A paper towel?" Butch scuffed. "You're gonna save our date with a paper towel?"

"No," Boomer said as he unfolded it, revealing part of the bracelet he had on earlier. "I'm gonna save our date with this," he said

Bubbles quickly released his hand and backed away slowly as did everyone else. The Professor had a puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"That bracelet was filled with Antidote X!" Blossom shrieked.

The Professor quickly grabbed it from Boomer and placed it in a plastic bag he had in his pocket. "Follow me," he said. Everyone followed him into the house and down the stairs to his lab. He took the bracelet fragment out of the bag and placed it in a petri dish. He then took the petri dish and placed it in this copy machine looking thing and pressed the green button. A green light scanned it then the computer started to blink and suddenly started to talk.

"Warning, specimen contains Antidote X. Warning." And it just continued like that. The Professor looked over the data and turned to the six.

"It seems that the bracelet was filled with a special kind of Antidote X," he stated. "It causes superpowers to disappear for two days. Their powers should be back and normal by tomorrow night." The Professor scrunched his eyes at everyone, knowing that the girls were right and that he had to keep up his end of the deal. "And," he continued. "I've decided that," everyone held their breath as they braced for what words were about to come out of the Professor's mouth, "You three can continue to date the boys."

The Puffs squealed with excitement and hugged the Ruffs. "Now go on and get out you crazy kids," the Professor said. With that the six went back up the stairs and sat on the front lawn.

"What do you wanna do?" Blossom asked.

Brick shrugged. "Wanna go see that documentary on William Shakespeare?"

"Wow Brick," Butch teased, "You're so soft."

"Much like you Butch," Buttercup laughed. "I bet I could beat you in a game of one on one soccer."

"You're so on," Butch challenged. The two greens got up and ran towards the nearest field.

"I'll go see that documentary," Blossom finally answered. The two reds stood up and held hands as they walked towards the Townsville Cinema.

"Then there were two," Boomer joked. "Wanna go for a walk in the park? We could get some more of that ice cream from the store on the corner."

"Sounds great Boomie. Let's go!" Bubbles agreed. They held hands until they got to the ice cream place.

* * *

><p><strong>And before I forget, thanks for reviewing! I hit 100! Please continue to review! I LIVE OFF YOUR REVIEWS! <strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**Why hello there you fine people of fanfiction. Here is the next chapter. Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>As Boomer and Bubbles entered the ice cream parlor, every head turned to them then quickly turned back. Boomer and Bubbles didn't really notice it. They walked up to the counter and waited until it was there turn.<p>

"Welcome to the Ice Cream Palace. What can I get for you?" said the teenaged worker in a bored voice.

"Hi," Boomer said. "I would like cookie dough in a sugar cone please. Bubbles?"

"Cotton Candy in a small cup with blue sprinkles please."

"That will be $5.50." He looked up to collect the money and his eyes went big. "You're the Blue Couple! I need a picture of you!" He whipped out his phone and tried to take a picture. Soon everyone was doing the same.

Boomer took Bubbles by the waist and took her hand and ran out the door of the ice cream place. They turned around and saw that the people were following them. Bubbles knew they had to get away but Boomer couldn't fly. With her super strength she pick Boomer up bridal style and took to the skies. She was about half way home when she looked down at Boomer for the first time since the ice cream place. "You know," he said, meeting her eyes, "I've always dreamed that I would do this to you first."

Bubbles smiled. "Well, that's not happening. And I would land, but then we'd be mobbed again."

"Good point." Bubbles flew the rest of the way home in silence. When they got home, they got ice cream out of the freezer and sat on the couch to watch a movie.

Meanwhile, Brick and Blossom were walking to the movie theater, when Blossom noticed a couple of people a few years younger then them, staring at them. Blossom stopped in front of them and said, "Can I help you?"

The three girls all whipped out their phones and tried to take pictures of them. Brick grabbed her arm and started running down the street. As they were running, more people were trying to get pictures of them. Brick pulled Blossom down a one way street then into an alley on that street.

The alley was small and narrow so Brick and Blossom were pressed up against each other. Blossom laid her head and hands on his chest and Brick placed a hand on the back of her head and one around her waist to comfort her. She could hear Brick's heart racing and he was breathing hard. "Are you okay?"

Brick looked down at her. "Yeah, just out, of, breath," Brick said in between breaths.

"Why are you so out of breath? I ran the same distance as you. Plus it wasn't even that far."

"Said, the girl, with, superpowers."

Blossom blushed. "You know, you're cute, when you, blush like, that." He took his hand from behind her head and caressed her cheek. He leaned down and connected his lips to Blossom's. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. She kissed him back and could feel him smiling into the kiss.

Suddenly someone took a picture of them and they could sense the flash go off. Both Brick and Blossom pushed away from each other as far as they could and stared at the person. Blossom's eyes went big when she saw it was a newspaper reporter. Soon, more of them showed up.

Thinking quickly, Blossom grabbed Brick by his shirt and threw him on her back. "Hold on," she warned him. With that, Blossom took off into the sky. When they were a safe distance away, Blossom said, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Blossom."

At that moment, she realized that Brick's legs were wrapped around her and his arms were around her neck. And his hand was slowly moving south on her chest. "Brick, stop. No groping when I'm flying."

"Awe. Why not?"

"Stop it!" she said swatting his hand away. They flew the rest of the way in silence.

When they got to the Utonium house, Brick made a beeline for the door, but Blossom grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just, you seem mad at me," Blossom said, turning away from Brick and now facing the street.

Brick walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, in that voice that makes her melt he said, "I'm sorry. Sorry I was being a jerk when you were saving me."

Blossom turned around and looped her arms around his neck. "Thanks Brick." He put his arms on her hips and pulled her close. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. He broke it off and they went inside.

As soon as they walked through the door, they were shocked at the sight.

Boomer was laying on his back and Bubbles was on top of him. Both had their arms wrapped around each other and they were passionately kissing.

Blossom and Brick stopped dead in their tracks. At that moment, Boomer was exploring the inside of Bubbles' mouth with his tongue and Bubbles was doing the same.

"Are they tonguing?" Blossom asked Brick in a whisper.

"I think so," Brick responded. "Watch this. BOOMER!"

Bubbles and Boomer pulled away from each other to see their red siblings standing there. "What the hell guys!" Boomer spit at them. He pushed himself off the couch and pulled Bubbles with him.

"So, you walk in the park was good?" Blossom asked.

"We didn't go," Bubbles replied. "We went to get ice cream, but the guy at the counter tried to take our picture and soon everyone was. So Boomer pulled me out the door and I picked him up and brought him here."

"Same! Well, sorta," Blossom commented. "We were walking down the street and these kids trued to take pictures of us!"

"So I pulled Blossom into an alley, and it was a tight squeeze so we were pressed up against each other, so we started kissing. Then a news reporter came and took our picture and soon there were like 15 there. So she threw me on her back and we flew home."

"Wow," Boomer said stunned, "I hope Buttercup and Butch are doing better on their date then we did on ours."

At that moment, the door burst open and Buttercup flew in with Butch flung over her shoulder.

"Guess not," Boomer said, making every one laugh a little.

"So, I take it the paparazzi were harassing you guys too?" Blossom asked.

"Yes!" Buttercup exclaimed, throwing Butch on the floor. "And I was kicking his ass in soccer!"

"Only because you have powers and I don't!" Butch exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

"Awe, does Butch wanna tell us about it?" Brick said in a condescending voice.

"I wanna tell my sisters so, we were at the park and we were in the middle of our game. We looked over and this guys dressed up like a referee was standing on the sidelines. I stopped and asked him what he was looking at. He didn't say anything but instead pulled out a camera and started taking pictures!" Buttercup explained.

"He said he was from that soccer magazine _Soccer Star Monthly _and he was taking pictures of us for an article he was writing. We asked him to stop and he got really mad! He started chasing us around the field and taking pictures at the same time," Butch explained further.

"So I finally grabbed him by his wrists and flew off with him dangling in the air," Buttercup said.

"And you flew home like that?" Bubbles asked.

"Yep," Buttercup said proudly.

Everyone burst into laugher. "Shut up guys!" Butch exclaimed, trying to hide his bruised ego.

"So, why are you guys home so early?" Buttercup asked after she could breath again.

"We were harassed by paparazzi," Blossom said sadly.

"Us too," Bubbles chimed in.

"What are we gonna do about this? We can't just stay here all the time," Buttercup pointed out.

"We could go to our house," Brick said smugly. Blossom elbowed him in his ribs. "Or not."

"Even if it is where you live, we're still not allowed to go Downtown without the Professor," Bubbles stated.

"Stupid rules," Butch said under his breath.

"We should talk to the mayor about it," Blossom suggested.

"Why would we take our relationship advice to that whacky guy?" Butch asked.

"Yeah Blossom. He's not the smartest person in the world," Brick added, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Yeah. I agree he's not the brightest crayon in the box, but he's still the mayor. And what he says goes," Blossom explained.

"Plus, Miss. Bellum would help us out if the mayor got spaced out," Bubbles added.

"So it's settled," Blossom said. "We're going to get the mayor to help."

Because the boys still didn't have any powers, they all climbed into Buttercup's green convertible and drove there, top up.

Buttercup was driving, Butch was riding shot gun, Brick was behind Butch and Blossom was next to him. Because there was only room for one more person, Bubbles sat on Boomer's lap.

* * *

><p><strong>They're off the see the Mayor, the wonderful Mayor of Townsville!<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**HI! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ RELAX AND REVIEW!**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS . . . ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Buttercup pulled into City Hall's parking lot about 10 minutes later and everyone filed out. When they got to the mayor's office they were about to walk right into his office when the secretary stopped them. "Excuse me you six," she said, "You can't go in without an appointment."<p>

"Yes we can," Buttercup smirked.

The secretary crossed her arms over her chest. "And what makes you so special?"

Blossom laughed. "You must be new."

"I am," she spit out at them. "You have to make an appointment and I'll have someone call you in three to six weeks to confirm the date and time."

Buttercup was steaming mad now. "Look lady, we have to see the Mayor now! We don't need an appointment and we can walk in when we want!"

"No you can't!" the secretary shouted. "If you six aren't out of this office in five seconds, I'm calling security and having them arrest you. Now, get out!"

"Miss. Choffe? Who's there? What's with all the yelling?" asked a voice on the speaker on her desk. Everyone instantly recognized it as Miss. Bellum's.

"No one. Just these six teenage trouble makers."

"What do they look like?"

"Um, three girls and three boys. The girls have baby blue, baby green and pink eyes. And the boys have blue, green and red eyes."

"Send them in." Everyone smiled.

"But Miss. Bellum, they don't have an appointment."

"They don't need one. The girls are the superheroes I told you about."

"Oh, okay. Go right in kids."

They walked past her and into the mayor's office. "Hi girls," Miss. Bellum greeted them. "If you don't mind me asking, why are the Rowdy Ruff Boys here?"

"We're kinda dating," Bubbles blushed.

"That's great!" Miss. Bellum coed over them. She gave the girls a hug. "So why are you here?"

"We came to ask a favor," Blossom said. "The paparazzi won't leave us alone. We need privacy in this. It's sensitive as it is already and we don't need the extra pressure the press would put on us."

"I understand. So, what? You want Mayor to sign a bill or something?"

"Well," Bubbles chimed in. "What if he did a live TV confrence with the town. Saying that, if any paparazzi harasses us, we can pound them. And the same goes for the Ruffs. Also, the only time either of us are in the papers is when we save the town."

"That's a great idea Bubbles. Let's go talk to Mayor." They walked over to his desk where he was staring off into space. "Mayor, the girls are here."

"Why hello there girls. And who are our guests?"

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys," Buttercup said.

"What! Miss. Bellum call the girls! The Rowdy Ruff Boys are attacking us!" The girls all laughed.

"Girls, you go on home. The confrence will be on today before six. You don't have to be there."

"Thanks Miss. Bellum," the girls said as they left.

When they got home, they put in a movie and made popcorn. As the movie was finishing, the Professor came running through the door from the kitchen into the living room. "PUT ON THE NEWS! THE MAYOR IS TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

"Yeah, we know," Buttercup said casually.

"We went to talk to Mayor about the paparazzi problem," Bubbles explained. "Miss. Bellum said he would do this."

"Oh, okay then. Have you guys decided how you're getting to the dance? Do I need to drive you?"

"No, but thanks Professor," Blossom said.

"How will you be getting there?"

"We were planning on them driving us," Buttercup said. Professor looked at the boys, who were just staring at him.

"Okay. I'm going to work on some new experiments." He walked away and the boys sighed in relief.

The girls laughed. "What's so funny?" Boomer asked.

"You three," Bubbles said, still laughing. "Why were you so nervous?"

"He's your dad!" Brick exclaimed.

"At least our dad wasn't Mojo!" Bubbles said.

"Was?" Butch said.

Bubbles looked confused. "Yeah. He's dead, isn't he?"

Brick shook his head. "He's not dead. He forced us to move here. He told us that if we didn't move here, he would blow up the volcano."

"Wait, you lied?" Bubbles said, getting up and staring at Boomer.

"Okay, hear me out. I thought that if you knew that Mojo was still alive, you would think I was just trying to get you to trust me so I could destroy you," Boomer said, attempting to defend himself.

Bubbles crossed her arms. "You thought that if I knew Mojo was still alive, I wouldn't go out with you?" Boomer nodded his head. "That wouldn't have made a difference as long as you actually cared about me!" Bubbles was furious now. She flew up the stairs and into her room, slammed the door shut and locked it.

Boomer closed his eyes and slumped his head over the back of the couch. "Wow, she's pissed."

"That's what happens when you lie to a Puff bro," Brick said.

"What am I supposed to do now? How do I fix this?" Boomer asked.

"Well," Blossom began, "Start with the truth. Tell her you're sorry, that you would love her no matter what and that it was all your fault." Boomer glared at Blossom. "What? Trust me, girls love to hear that it was all the guys fault. Especially if the guy says it."

"Fine. I'll give it a try," Boomer mumbled.

"Wanna get out of here and get some food?" Brick asked Blossom.

"Chinese?" Blossom asked hopefully.

"Sure," Brick answered.

"Hey, can me and Buttercup come?" Butch asked.

"Sure," both greens said.

They all filed out the door, leaving Boomer alone in the living room.

Boomer got up and went to knock on Bubbles' door. "Bubbles?"

"Go away!"

"Bubbles, I'm sorry I lied. What can I do to get your trust back?"

Bubbles opened the door a crack, just enough for Boomer to see one of Bubbles' crystal blue eyes. He could tell that she had been crying a little. "Do something to surprise me," Bubbles said before shutting her door again.

Boomer walked down the stairs and flopped himself on the couch. Suddenly an idea hit him. His idea needed help though. He took out his phone and called Brick. "Hello?" Brick answered.

"Brick! Man, I need your help."

"Hold on. Okay, you're on speaker. How'd it go with Bubbles?"

"That's what I need you guises help with."

"What?" Brick asked.

"I need your help. All of you."

"You guys in?" Brick asked Blossom, Buttercup and Butch.

"Yes," Blossom said.

"You can count me in," Buttercup said.

"Do I have a choice?" Butch asked.

"No," Buttercup said firmly.

Butch sighed. "Then I'm in."

"Me too," Brick said. "So what's the plan bro?" And Boomer explained his plan. Everyone nodded. "That might actually work." That night, Blossom and Buttercup set Boomer's plan in motion. "Hey Bubbles, there's this new karaoke place in town. Wanna come with us?" Buttercup asked.

"You guys are going to a karaoke place? Since when do you guys like going to karaoke places?" Bubbles asked.

"Butch and Brick are taking us tomorrow night. We want you to come," Buttercup explained.

"And why exactly would I come with you guys on your dates?" Bubbles asked.

"Cuz, I think you need to get your mind off Boomer," Blossom said.

"By seeing his brothers?" Bubbles said.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Just come with us. You'll have a good time."

"Fine. I'll come." Blossom and Buttercup smiled. Blossom took out her phone and texted Brick.

The text red: Phase 1 complete. She's coming.

Brick smiled when he red the text. "She's coming." Boomer smiled. "Now Boomer, what exactly do I have to do?"

"Play this song on your guitar and Butch will play the keyboard along with you," Boomer explained.

"And why this song?" Butch asked.

Boomer smiled. "I have my reasons." They practiced their song until early the next morning. "I think we're ready."

"I swear Boom, if she doesn't love you again after this, I'm gonna pound either you or her. I haven't decided yet," Butch said.

Brick glared at Butch. "But Boom man, she'll go crazy over this." He got up off his chair and went over to his brother. "You'll be fine. By this time tomorrow, you and Bubbles will be deliriously happy again." He got up and patted his brother on the back and started to walk back to his room. "I'm going to sleep now. Good night."

Boomer went to his room and laid down on his bed. He just couldn't sleep. He tried to listen to music, walk around and he even tried to draw a scene from the movie they watch that day. He just couldn't sleep. He decided to draw Bubbles. When he was done, he stared at his drawing. It was a picture of Bubbles eating an ice cream cone in front of her house. He put the drawing on his desk and laid in bed. "I love you Bubbles," he said as he stared out the window. Within seconds he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o THE BLUES HAD A FIGHT! what shall happen? <strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**So here it is! The next chapter! Enjoy! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Bubbles was trying to figure out what to wear that night to the karaoke club. "Is this place fancy?" she asked her sisters.<p>

"No. We're going like this," Blossom said. Both girls were wearing denim skinny jeans, a tight fit T-shirt in their respective colors and Converse with accents in their respective colors.

"Oh cool. I'll just wear this then," Bubbles said, referring to the outfit she had on. She was wearing denim flare jeans with a studded butterfly going up the left leg, a sparkly light blue T-shirt that had a bubble pattern on it and black ballet flats with a small dark blue denim flower near the toes.

At the Ruff house, Boomer was trying to find something to wear. His brothers came into his room and saw clothes everywhere. "Dude, did your closet throw up?" Brick teased.

"Is this place casual or fancy?" Boomer asked his brothers not looking away from the danger zone he called his closet.

"Nope," Butch said shaking his head.

"Great," Boomer said. He pulled out a plain light blue V neck T-shirt, an exact match to Bubbles' favorite color, blue denim jeans and black converse with blue accents.

"See, that is a great outfit. Now get out of this house," Brick commanded pointing at the door to Boomer's room.

"Why?" Boomer asked slipping the shirt over his head and throwing the shirt he had just taken off onto the floor.

"Cuz if you don't, you're just gonna sit here and mope around 'till tonight whining that Bubbles hates you right now. And that's not happening," Butch said.

Boomer flew out of the house but wasn't sure of what he should do. He decided that he would go get that ice cream that he never got when the paparazzi chased him and Bubbles out.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was walking out of the same ice cream place that Boomer was going to. Bubbles was about five feet from the door when Boomer saw her. He wanted to go up to her and apologize to her, but he thought he would give away his surprise, so he just went in. He could swear that he saw her perfect baby blue eyes but he thought that it was his brain playing tricks on him.

Bubbles saw Boomer walk in and she was sure he had seen her too. She was a little hurt that he didn't come up to her, but she reasoned that that was the best thing, and that if he wanted to dump her, he should just stay away from her. Then _Fireflies _came up on her iPod. She stared at her screen for a moment before changing the song and walking away from the ice cream shop.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanna say, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! And, THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>


	46. Chapter 46

**Now that they are at the club, what will happen? If you really want to know, READ THIS CHAPTER! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>That night the Ruffs picked up the girls around six and they flew to the club. When they got there Bubbles grabbed a table and they sat down and studied the menus. Soon a waitress was there soon to take their orders. "Welcome to Sound Check. What will everyone be having this evening?"<p>

Brick and Blossom both got cheeseburgers and one strawberry milkshake, Butch and Buttercup got jumbo hot dogs and one large diet Coke and Bubbles got a small order of wings with honey mustard and a water.

"So, who's gonna sing first?" Blossom asked, putting the final phase of Boomer's plan into action.

"Don't know," Brick said. Then the food came and they ate in silence. About five minutes after they finished eating Brick got a text.

"Brick, Boomer said he needs our help."

"With what?" Brick asked as he set down his cheeseburger on his plate.

"Something about moving stuff around in his room and his strength isn't all back yet," said Butch.

"Fine," Brick said getting up. "Be back as soon as possible." With that the two Ruffs walked away. "Butch, what does that text really say?" he asked when they were a safe distance away from the Puffs.

"It just says, and I quote, 'Its time'."

"Nice lying," Brick said, slapping his brother on the back.

"Why thank you." They walked to the back door of the stage where Boomer was waiting for them. They walked in and were back stage. They walked over to their instruments and started setting up behind the curtain.

While all this was going on, Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup were on the dance floor, dancing to _Shake It_, which was being sung by a guy in the grade ahead of them. When that song ended the manager got on the mike and said, "Okay, now we have a real treat for you guys! This next song will have a guitarist and a keyboardist playing with the singer! And now, _Fireflies_" he announced.

Just as the curtain was pulling apart, Bubbles turned to walk back to her seat. She stopped dead in her tracts when she heard the singer.

_You would not believe your eyes,_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Boomer was scanning the crowed for Bubbles and his heart sank a little when he didn't see her.

'_Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_

Bubbles whirled around and saw Boomer standing on stage with his brothers and she smiled.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

Bubbles began running towards the stage and closer to Boomer.

'_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lighting bus_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

Boomer looked into the crowd again and saw Bubbles and smiled.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

Bubbles glanced over at Butch and Brick and saw that her sisters were on stage.

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

'_Cause I feel like such an insomniac _

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far to tired to fall asleep_

When Bubbles reached the front of the stage, Boomer took the microphone and kneeled down to meet her eyes and sang to her.

_Ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

'_Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar._

Boomer reached his hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her on stage and continued to sing to her as she continued to blush.

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep._

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep _

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

The accompaniment dropped out and Bubbles took their place. They sang the last verse together.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

The crowd roared in applause. Boomer took Bubbles by the waist and kissed her and she kissed him back. Neither of them wanted to pull away but had to because they were still on stage.

Everyone got off and went to sit at the table. "Boomie! That was great!" Bubbles coed.

"You told me to do something exciting, so, I did."

"But you never answered our question Boom," Brick said, as Blossom snuggled close to him.

"And what question would that be?" Boomer asked.

"Why _Fireflies_?" Butch asked as Buttercup sat on his lap.

Boomer and Bubbles looked at each other and smiled. Bubbles laid her head on his shoulder and looped her arm though his. He took her hand and they intertwined their fingers. "It's our song," Boomer replied. He kissed the top of Bubbles' head.

"Well," Blossom said. "Now that Bubbles and Boomer are deeply in love again, I can't wait 'till the dance on Friday."

The rest of the night was spent singing, dancing and eating. And neither of the blues ever left the other's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwwe! THE BLUES ARE BACK TOGETHER! And now onto the dance! . . . But a lot can happen between now and then! ;)<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**Sorry for the late update. But now, SPRING BREAK! YES! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Because Boomer came with Brick's guitar, he drove but he didn't have enough room for everyone. In fact, he only had enough room for himself in the driver's seat, someone in the front passenger's seat and two people in the back. Because it was his car, Boomer drove and Bubbles sat shotgun. Brick, Blossom, Buttercup and Butch decided to walkfly home. After they left Boomer was driving, first to his house to drop the guitar off, then to drop Bubbles off at her house.

When they were stopped at a red light, Bubbles started a conversation. "Thanks for doing that for me," she said, staring at Boomer.

Boomer quickly glanced at her, but then had to start driving because the light turned green. "You said to do something to surprise you, and I did."

"And I loved it," Bubbles said, patting his knee.

"Listen Bubbles, I'm sorry I lied to you," he said, his eyes trained forward.

"I just couldn't believe that you would do that. Now that I know Mojo _isn't _dead, what's the real story?"

Boomer tightened up and Bubbles could see that. She held his right hand in hers and he relaxed, but not much. "Well, after we left Townsville the last time, we went all over the world, causing trouble. We've been in jail in just about every state and we're banned from a couple of European and Asian countries. We ran into Mojo somewhere in Brazil when he was vacationing there. He kidnapped us and told us that if we didn't come back and destroy you three, he would blow up the volcano, which would destroy Townsville. Brick and Butch agreed, but I didn't want to, but came with them anyway. When we got here, we had no place to live. We were living on the streets for about a month, when this lady took us to Town Hall and they put us with a foster family and they enrolled us in school. The family moved to a different state, but still sends us enough money so we can stay in the house. They were making plans to destroy you but I told them that they could go ahead and plan and just tell me the plan afterwards. But, then we went to school and I met you. And here we are."

Bubbles just sat there a moment. She realized that Boomer had pulled into his driveway. "Wow," was all that came to her mind and all she could manage to get out.

"Do you wanna come in?" Boomer asked.

"Is your house put back together?" asked kind of sarcastically.

"Ha ha, and yes it is," he said in the same sarcastic voice.

"Then in that case, I would love to," she said smiling.

Boomer got out and went to go open the door while Bubbles got Brick guitar. She closed the door behind her when she got in and stared at their living room. Everything was put back in its place, but the plant wasn't there anymore, which made her smile.

"Boomie? Where should I put Brick's guitar?" she yelled, not knowing where he was.

"Can you put it in his room and leave it on his bed?" Boomer shouted from the bathroom.

"Sure thing Boomie." Bubbles laid the guitar on Brick's bed. When she walked out of his room, she was instantly pinned to the wall by Boomer, who held her arms to the wall with his. Boomer stared into her eyes, which were wider than normal because he surprised her. "What's with the surprise attack?"

"Can't I just surprise you?" He pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away from Bubbles and they stared into each other's eyes. "I love you," he said before returning to kissing her. He lifted Bubbles off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly started backing up into his room.

When they get there, Boomer threw Bubbles on his bed and he laid down next to her. "Boomer," Bubbles whispered, "I love you." She took his hand and they intertwined their fingers. Boomer caressed Bubbles' check with his free hand which made her blush.

Boomer laughed. "You are so beautiful when you blush like that." That made her blush even more. Boomer took his hand and lifted her cheek and looked in her eyes. Boomer leaned in and kissed her. Bubbles looped her arms around Boomers neck, deepening the kiss. Boomer began to bite and suck her lower lip, and she granted him entrance. Boomer broke off after a bit and started kissing and licking her neck.

"Boomer," Bubbles said. "What are we doing?"

Boomer looked into her eyes. "Do you want me to stop? I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"No."

"Are you sure?" Boomer said, making sure this was what she wanted.

"I'm sure." She brought her lips to his and gently kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her as close as possible. Bubbles pressed herself against Boomer, wanting more of him.

Bubbles tugged at his shirt and Boomer quickly removed it. Bubbles ran her hand over his rippling muscles and made Boomer laugh. Bubbles wrapped her leg around Boomer's waist, bringing him even closer yet.

They continued to press their bodies together until they fall into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>DId you like it? I feel obligated to ask that. This is sort of a present for all BubblesXBoomer fans out there. Please come back and read the next chapter. :)<strong>


	48. Chapter 48

**Okay, I want to start off by saying, I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY! Here is the next chapter! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Boomer woke to the sound of knocking and Brick's voice. "Boomer, man, have you seen Bubbles? Blossom said she never came home last night," he called through the door. Boomer groaned and Brick took that as an okay to go in and he did.<p>

Brick walked in and his jaw hit the floor when he saw Boomer and Bubbles spooning and their clothes in a pile at the foot of the bed. "Boomer?" Brick whispered.

Boomer's eyes flew open. "Brick? What time is it?" shocked at seeing his brother standing in the doorway.

"Like eight in the morning. Blossom sent me to ask you if you knew where Bubbles is, but I can see you do."

Bubbles stirred a little but didn't open her eyes. Hers and Boomer's fingers were intertwined and he couldn't move without waking her. "Is she in trouble?" he whispered, trying not to wake her.

"No. Blossom covered for her," Brick said nonchalantly.

At that point Bubbles' eyes opened and she let out a small squeal when she saw Brick standing there. "Brick!" She relaxed a bit when she remembered she was with Boomer.

"Good thing we don't have school today," Brick said smiling at his own joke.

Bubbles pulled the covers over her head. "Brick, can you please leave so we can get dressed.

"Sure thing." He turned and closed the door behind him.

Bubbles uncovered her head and turned to face Boomer and laid her hands and head on his chest. "Do we have to get out of bed?" she asked.

Boomer put a hand on the back of her head. "I'm afraid so." He carefully untangled himself from Bubbles and got up to change. After he was done, he went into the bathroom to let Bubbles change.

Bubbles put on the pants he had on the night before but she put on one of Boomer's T-Shirts. It was so big on her it came down to her knees. She made sure she folded her shirt. She would have to change out of Boomer's shirt before she went home, so the Professor wouldn't suspect anything.

When Boomer came out of the bathroom he smiled. "Is that my shirt?"

Bubbles smiled innocently. "Maybe."

"It suits you," he said.

They went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Boomer was ahead of her, so when he rounded the corner to the kitchen, Butch said, "Boom! You know where Bubs is?" Not a second later, Bubbles rounded the corner. "Well, I guess that question's answered. And is she wearing your shirt?"

Bubbles sat down next to Boomer to eat when the door opened and Blossom and Buttercup walked in. "Girls? What are you doing here?" she asked her sisters.

"Before we explain anything further, is that Boomer's shirt?" Blossom asked.

"Oh my god, why is everyone making such a big deal out of this? Yes, this is Boomer's shirt. Get over it! Now, would someone please answer my question?" she said frustrated.

"Brick texted and said that you were here. We told Professor that you spent the night at Sapphire's house and we were going to meet you in a diner for breakfast," Blossom explained as she sat next to Brick.

"What happened to you guys last night?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles and Boomer looked at each other and turned bright red. Brick and Blossom looked at each other and Blossom could read Brick's expression and she understood. But Buttercup and Butch obviously didn't get it.

"So? What happened last night?" Buttercup asked again.

Bubbles turned even redder, if that's possible, and ran up the stairs to Boomer's room.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled. "See what you did? You made her cry!"

"Sorry. I just wanted to know what happened to them!" she said defending herself.

Boomer got up and threw his napkin at Buttercup's face. "We had sex you moron!" and he ran up the stairs to comfort Bubbles.

When he got to his room he saw Bubbles crying into his pillow. "Bubbles, what's wrong?" he said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I think we made a mistake," she said through her tears and his pillow.

Boomer put a hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, we're just juniors! We're still in high school! We haven't even dated that long!" Boomer sighed. "What if I'm pregnant! What will we do then!"

"Wow, wait a minute. What do you mean 'What if I'm pregnant?' "

"We didn't use protection!" she cried.

"Yes we did," Boomer whispered, looking at the floor.

Bubbles lifted her head and looked at Boomer. "You were wearing-" Boomer nodded, without Bubbles finishing her question.

"Are you okay now?" Boomer asked, holding her hand.

Bubbles jumped up and gave Boomer a huge and tight huge. "I love you so much Boomer."

They walked down the stairs holding hands and not a worry in their heads. They noticed that everyone had moved to the living room and they did the same.

"Well," Butch said as Boomer and Bubbles took a seat on the couch next to him, "I take it Bubbles is done crying? _For now_?"

Boomer slapped him upside the head. "Shut it."

"I'm starving," Bubbles said turning to face Boomer. "Have anything?"

"Yeah. Cereal or eggs?" Boomer asked.

"You cook?" Bubbles said in disbelief.

"Hells yeah he does!" Brick said. "Who do you think cooks our meals for us?"

Boomer looked at Bubbles who looked very impressed. "So, eggs?" he asked. Bubbles nodded yes.

"Hey Boomer," Blossom said, "Wanna make that three?"

Boomer looked at Buttercup then Blossom and laughed. "Sure."

"Hey Boom," Brick said as he was turning towards the kitchen.

Boomer turned around to look at his brother, even though he knew what he was going to say. "Yes?"

"Wanna make that two more?" Brick said with a goofy grin on his face.

Boomer sighed. "Fine. That'll be eggs for six." He turned and went to start breakfast for everyone.

"Thanks for covering for me girls," Bubbles said, thanking her sisters.

"Don't worry about it," Blossom said, leaning on Brick's shoulder. "You would've done the same thing for us."

"This is true," Bubbles said laughing.

"When do you have to get Bubbles home by?" Boomer called from the kitchen.

"Not until lunch time!" Buttercup called back.

"So, Brick," Bubbles started. "Boomer told me the story about Mojo."

Blossom felt Brick tighten up. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Well," Brick started. "We were supposed to destroy you, but we got together instead," he said as if it were no big deal.

Blossom stared at Brick in disbelief. "Mojo sent you to destroy us!" Brick nodded sadly. "What's he gonna do when he finds out you're all _dating _us instead?"

Brick shrugged. "He never thought that would happen so he never said anything about it. I honestly don't know what he'll do."

Everyone was silent until Boomer announced, "Eggs are ready! Come get some!" Everyone went to the kitchen and sat down and started eating. Not only had Boomer made eggs, but he also made a pot of coffee, freshly squeezed orange juice and about fifteen slices of toast and put out strawberry and blueberry jam. "We're still going to the dance this Friday then?" Boomer asked the table.

"Yeah, why the hell not? If Mojo, or anyone else for that matter, tries to cause any trouble for us, we'll beat them into a pulp!" Butch said, gaining a smile from Buttercup and accidentally crushing the piece of toast he had in his hand.

"For once," Bubbles said amazed, "I agree with Butch. We should just be more careful. And all six of us have superpowers so we can take anyone." Bubbles took Boomer's hand. "I can't wait till Friday." And everyone had to agree.

* * *

><p><strong>And now on to the dance! But Friday is still a while away.<strong>


	49. Chapter 49

**Here you people are! And I mean that with the upmost respect. Here is the next chapter! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>As Bubbles walked, behind her sisters, into their house, the Professor attacked her with a hug. "Next time, can you please ask me <em>before <em>you sleepover at Sapphire's?"

Bubbles smiled. He still thought she was at Sapphire's house last night. "Sure. Sorry 'bout that dad."

He released her and she ran to her room where her sisters were waiting for her. Blossom was sitting on her light blue beanbag chair and Buttercup was sitting on the floor by her door, leaning on the wall, hugging her knees. When Bubbles came in she stood up and was eye to eye with Bubbles.

"Look Bubbles," she said quietly. "I'm sorry about earlier. About what happened with you and Boomer."

"It's okay. Do you need me to explain to you what happened?"

Buttercup laughed. "No, not unless you want to."

Bubbles smiled. "Okay. I won't tell you."

Bubbles sat down at her drawing desk and started drawing a bird in her nest, Blossom was finishing reading the book that Brick had lent her and Buttercup was getting up to go to her room to get changed and go to the gym for her workout when there was a knock on the window.

Bubbles got up and looked out. She immediately opened the window when she was who it was. When she opened the window Brick flew in. Blossom put down her book and hugged him. "Where's Boomer and Butch?"

"They're home. We were wondering if you girls could take us shopping again."

"Why?" Buttercup asked.

"Cuz the clothes we bought last time are destroyed. When we were fighting those asswipes Princess hired, they kinda got ripped."

"Sure, we'll take you guys again," Bubbles said.

Then Blossom got an idea ad a smile spread across her face. "On one condition." Everyone looked at her in surprise. "We'll take you shopping, as long as you three buy us each a new dress for the dance. Deal?" Blossom asked, holding her hand out for Brick to shake.

Brick looked over at her siblings, both of whom were smiling. "Fine. You girls drive a hard bargain, but I'm sure it's all worth it," he said as he shook Blossom's hand.

"Oh girls!" the Professor called, and the four teenagers froze with fear because his voice was right outside their door. "Can I come in?"

"Hold on a sec!" Bubbles called. "I'm in the middle of changing into my pjs!" Bubbles dashed into her closet and changed into her pjs. When she was done she grabbed Brick and pulled him into the closet. "SHH! Don't say a word or we're all dead!" she whispered before she shut and locked the door behind her.

When Bubbles looked up at Blossom before she went over to the door and she saw that she was frozen and wide eyed with fear. "Calm down Bloss," she whispered to her sister as she unlocked the door.

The Professor stuck his head in, "Hey girls, you three are still going to the dance this Friday right?"

"Yeah," Buttercup said suspiciously. "So?"

"Well, I know I said if you brought me proof that the Rowdy Ruff Boys were kidnapped I would let you go to the dance. But, I've changed my mind. I want to meet them."

"Why?" Buttercup asked.

"Because I feel it is my parental responsibility to meet them before they take you girls out to your first dance," The Professor explained.

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Okay dad. Where?"

"Same place, Roses. Can you call them and ask when is good for them please?"

"Sure Professor. We'll do that now," Bubbles assured him.

He smiled and left the room. Bubbles turned ad faced her sisters then freed Brick from the closet. "So, should I call my brothers?" he asked.

"No," Bubbles said. "I'll call them on Loop." She powered up her laptop and signed on to Loop. She called Boomer, who picked up still eating some eggs that were leftover from that morning. "We need to talk."

"What did I do?" Boomer asked, kind of scared but kind of sarcastically at the same time.

Brick laughed. "Dude, you let your girlfriend scare you like that?"

"Shut up Brick," Boomer said, sending him a death glare.

"Professor wants to meet you," Buttercup said in frustration.

"WHAT!" Butch yelled in the background. Butch appeared on the screen, nearly knocking Boomer off his chair. "I thought he changed his mind after you proved that we were kidnapped."

"He did," Blossom said, "But now he wants to meet with you. At Roses still."

"So did Brick ask you yet?" Butch asked.

"I asked them," Brick said. "And they said yes."

"I feel a but coming," Boomer stated.

Brick smiled. "But, if they take us shopping, we have to buy all of them new dresses for the dance."

Boomer smiled. "Who came up with that? Blossom?"

Blossom beamed. "Guilty."

Butch scowled. "And you're on board with this Greenie?"

Everyone, including Boomer, stared at Buttercup. "Greenie?" Bubbles asked.

"It's the nickname Butchy gave me," Buttercup blushed.

Now everyone stared at Butch. He was as red as Brick's hat. "Butchy?" Boomer laughed.

Butch punched Boomer on the arm, hard enough to send him flying off his chair and into the wall. "Hey," Bubbles said in a serious voice, "No punching my boyfriend." Butch just glared at her.

"Anyway," Buttercup said, trying to cut the tension, "Yes I am on board."

"I say we do it," Boomer said. "We could use the tuxes when we talk with the Professor."

"Yeah, you can. And speaking of which, when can you meet him?" Bubbles said, returning to the main reason for the video chat.

"If we go to the mall soon, tonight or sometime after school tomorrow," Brick suggested.

"Wanna go in say, an hour?" Blossom asked everybody. They all nodded in agreement. "Great we'll tell the Professor you're free anytime today after you get back from _grocery _shopping or anytime after say four tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Buttercup said. "Brick, go home."

Blossom scowled at her. "You don't have to leave Brick. You can stay in my room for an hour," she offered. Brick smiled and took her hand and they disappeared out the door.

"Wanna meet at the gym Butch? I need a workout partner," Buttercup asked.

"Sure!" Butch said, running off screen to get changed.

"See you guys in about an hour," Buttercup said, before leaving Boomer and Bubbles alone to talk.

"So," Boomer said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better," Bubbles said, trying to shut out this morning's mental breakdown. "Did you tell them?"

All the color drained from Boomer's face and he was as white as a piece of paper. "I had to. It was the only way to get Buttercup to shut up about it. Is she by any chance, mad at me?"

Bubbles raised her eyebrow. "Why would she be mad at you?"

Boomer squirmed in his chair. "Um, well, I kinda maybe, possibly could have called her a moron."

Bubbles laughed. "That's it! That's why you're squirming in your chair like a five year old that has to pee?" She continued laughing.

"Hey now, what's so funny about that? If I'm dating you, I don't want _any _of your sisters hating me."

Bubbles wiped her eyes of the tears that were forming because of laughing so much. "We've called her worse names than that! But I think it's incredibly cute how you don't want any hate from my sisters."

Boomer smiled his smile that made Bubbles' heart melt. "Well," he said. "Any plans for your free hour?" Bubbles shook her head no. "Well then. Wanna get out of your house?"

"I have to talk to the Professor stupid. But you can come here."

"Sure. I'll be there in five minutes. Bye," he said, right before hanging up the call.

Bubbles floated down the stairs and found the Professor sitting on the couch, reading his newspaper _again_. "Professor?" Bubbles said quietly while hovering above the last step.

The Professor turned around. "Bubbles honey, is something wrong?"

"No. The boys are free today after five and tomorrow after four."

"Great! I'll call Roses and make reservations for tonight at seven."

"Okay." Bubbles turned and started to float up the stairs sadly, but the Professor stopped her.

"What's wrong Bubbles," he asked her as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm just worried that you won't like Boomer. Or Brick or Butch. I really like Boomer. And I know that Blossom really likes Brick and Buttercup really likes Butch. I'm afraid what might happen if you don't like them." Bubbles was on the verge of tears and the Professor didn't like to see Bubbles cry.

"Awe Bubbles. If you three are dating them, then you must see _some_ good in them. And if there is any good in them, they can't be all that bad. I trust your instincts Bubbles. I trust Blossom and Buttercup's instinct just as much. If all three of you go after the brothers in the same family, that says something."

"Thanks Professor." She floated up the stairs and knocked on Blossom's door. "It's all set. Tonight, Roses, seven o'clock sharp."

"You look like you're about to cry," Blossom pointed out.

"I forced a sappy speech out of the Professor. I have no doubt in my mind he'll let us continue to see them."

"You're the best Bubbles, you know that?" Brick complimented.

"So I've heard," she said as she floated back to her room.

When she opened the door to her room, she saw Boomer standing there with a box wrapped in light blue wrapping paper and tied together with a dark blue ribbon. "What's this?"

"A present," he said, handing her the box. "Open it."

Bubbles carefully undid the bow and the wrapping paper only to reveal a plain white box. She took the top off and inside she saw a blue stuffed octopus, similar to her Octi. "I thought Octi could use some company," Boomer explained.

Bubbles took the octopus out of the box and placed her on the bed next to Octi. "I think they make a cute couple," Bubbles said smiling.

"What's her name?" Boomer asked as he sat on her bed.

"Opal?" Bubbles offered.

"Sounds good to me."

"You didn't have to get me anything Boomie."

"Just think of it as an 'I'm sorry for everything you've been through because of me' present."

Bubbles moved he hand from her lap to Boomer's knee. "It was all worth it because I have you."

Boomer smiled and blush slightly blushed. "Wanna fly to the park? Just to walk and talk or something?"

"Sure. Let me just change and wash up."

Bubbles left to go to the bathroom and after she was out of sight, Boomer walked over to her closet and looked in. He was amazed at how much clothes she had crammed into her closet, not to mention the two dressers she had. Boomer stepped into her closet and was looking for something for Bubbles to wear. He wanted to surprise her by picking out her outfit for her.

After looking for about ten minutes, he chose, a long sleeve blue and white V-neck with flared out sleeves, denim flare out jeans and pale blue high top converse with flowers drawn on the sides with a silver Sharpie. He laid the outfit on her bed and walked over to her jewelry shelves. This he had a harder time picking out. He finally chose a silver heart necklace, a blue linking flower bracelet, bunny rabbit head stud earrings and a blue rhinestone studded silver butterfly ring.

He put the jewelry on the bed and arranged everything as if it were on a person. At that moment Bubbles came in and gasped when she saw what Boomer had done. "Do you like it?" Boomer asked her.

"Actually, I do," she said nodding her head.

"Did you have any doubt you would like it?"

"Yes. I mean, I knew you could pick out stylish outfits for yourself, but, I'm obviously a girl. So, I had doubts that you could pick out an outfit for me, but since you decided to surprise me with an outfit, I no longer have any doubts." She grabbed the clothes and ran into the closet to change.

When she came out, Boomer gasped a little. The shirt was not skin tight but not loose and fit perfectly on her curves. The jeans hugged her hips and made her legs look much longer than they actually were. And the shoes boosted her up a little, but not much. "You look amazing," he said.

Bubbles blushed. "You picked it out for me. You didn't happen to pick out this jewelry did you?"

"Perhaps I did."

Bubbles walked over to the bed and studied the jewelry. "I love it. I have to hand it to you Boomer," she said, putting on the bracelet and ring. "You picked out a good outfit. And it fits my personality." She walked over to her vanity and put in the earrings. She picked up the necklace and looked at Boomer in the mirror. "Can you help me?"

Boomer walked over and was handed the necklace as Bubbles held up her little bit longer than shoulder length hair off her neck so he could see. He draped the necklace over her neck and clasped it.

Boomer stared at her slightly pink skin and kissed it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently bit her neck. "Boomer," she said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I love you, but, can we not do this now?" her voice quivered as she said that.

Boomer lifted his head and looked into her eyes in the mirror. "Whatever you want. And by the way, I love you too."

Bubbles got up and walked over to the window, and flew out. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"Of course," Boomer said. They flew off together and headed for the park.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to get this chapter uploaded before I left my house for the day. You are all welcome! Please come back and read the next chapter!<strong>


	50. Chapter 50

**Here is a special treat for you all! A THIRD CHAPTER IN ONE DAY! So I hope you like it! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the gym, Buttercup and Butch were in the boxing ring. Butch stepped back, took off his gloves and leaned on the ropes. "Man Greenie, you last <em>forever<em> in the ring." He leaned down over the ropes and grabbed his water bottle.

Buttercup was wearing a green workout top that was cut off just below her last rib, black workout booty shorts and black and green running shoes. "You just can't handle being beat by a Puff."

Butch glared at her. "Never could and never will."

"Not my fault you couldn't handle the Power Puff Girls," she said, walking over to her corner and took off her gloves.

"The only reason you _always _beat us was because you had more experience fighting."

"Not a very good excuse Butch."

Butch stepped into the middle of the ring. "Wanna go at it?"

"You want to fight me?"

"Why not? Unless your chicken."

Buttercup stepped closer. "No superpowers. Just super strength and normal strength. Got it?" Butch nodded and Buttercup lunged at him, sending him flying into the ropes behind him.

"Sneak attack. Nice." Butch ran towards her, his fist making contact with her leg. She fell to the ground and Butch pinned her to the ground. Even with her super strength, she couldn't get him off of her.

"Okay, I give. You win."

"Told you I could beat you at something."

They just stayed like that for a moment. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Buttercup said. "Do I have something on my face?"

Butch didn't answer her. He just leaned over her face and kissed her. He licked and sucked her bottom lip and Buttercup squirmed under him. She pulled away from him and he looked at her. "What are you doing?" Buttercup asked him.

"You know we're the only counterparts that haven't-"

"Yeah I know," Buttercup said, cutting him off. "Are you saying you want to-"

"Yes," Butch said, cutting her off this time.

"Well, that's just to bad. 'Cuz we have to get back and shower so we can make it to the mall with them."

"Fine. Wanna come over?"

"Seriously Butch, we'll be together all day. But that won't happen unless you get the hell off of me and we get home and shower." Butch got off her and gathered his things as she got hers. They flew home hand in hand.

At the same time, Brick and Blossom were reading in her room. Blossom was on her stomach on her bed, head at the foot. Brick was sitting on the ground, leaning on the foot of her bed. "Hey Bloss?"

"Yeah?" she said, not looking up from her book.

Brick turned to face her. "You know that guy in the book you lent me?"

"There were a lot of guys in that book. You wanna narrow it down for me please?"

"The guy that was in love Blanche? What was his name?"

"Garret."

"Oh right, Garret. Even though she went out with him and he loves her, she loves Brett."

"Yeah, so?"

"Is there someone like that I should know about?"

Blossom put down her book. "What makes you think that you have competition?"

"Just asking."

"Trust me, the only other guys that I talk to are my teachers, villains and the Professor. If any of them sound like competition, please tell me."

Brick smiled. "Okay. How many guys did you date before me?"

"Um, somewhere between five and or six hundred."

"Haha. Okay, you didn't date anyone?

Blossom shook her head. "Nope. You?"

Brick felt a knot form in his stomach. "Yes."

"I expected that. How many?"

"Well, you may be surprised, but the stud you're dating has only dated one other person."

"Tell me about her."

"Um, well, after we left, we went all over the world. So, with that said, we were in China. Her parents weren't traditional and we dated for about a month."

"Why'd you break up?"

"We were in jail, but her dad got us out of it. He said we weren't allowed to see each other again and we left."

"What did she look like?"

"She was about your height and build, long red hair and brown eyes." Blossom gave him a look. "She had red hair cuz she's half American. So, know you know everything about her."

"Actually, you know I was a, you know, before we, you know."

"Yeah, where are you going with this?" he said, the knots in his stomach getting tighter.

"Were you a, you know," Blossom asked.

Brick sighed. "No."

Blossom was stunned into silence. "What?"

Brick looked Blossom in the eyes. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'? Just to be clear, I'm talking about my virginity! Are you?" Blossom yelled.

"Yes I know what you're talking about. I mean, that girl in China and I, well, I think you get the point. And she was my first," Brick admitted.

"I cannot believe you!" she yelled in disbelief.

"Blossom, it was before-"

"Before what!" she said, cutting him off. "You don't have the privilege of say before you met me!"

"I know. Blossom, you have to understand."

"No, I don't have to." She got up and opened the window. "Get out."

"Blossom, please just hear me out."

"You have thirty seconds," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"It was before I saw you through fresh eyes. I was _made _to destroy you. But when we came back to do just that, I fell in love with you." He got up and got as close to Blossom as he thought safe. "Please Blossom, I'm so sorry. I love you."

Blossom stepped closer to him and grabbed his shirt. She lifted him by his collar and threw him out her window. He hovered there and when Blossom saw he wouldn't go away, she took his book and threw it out her window, nailing him on the head. "And by the way, we're through." She slammed the window shut, thankfully it didn't break, and she shut her pink floral curtains.

Brick picked up his book off the floor and sadly hovered home. Blossom buried her head in her pillow and cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o NOOOOOO! Blossom and Brick! For any BlossomXBrick fans out there, please don't kill me! If you REALLY want to find out what happens . . . COME BACK AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>


	51. Chapter 51

**Sorry for not updating. It's Easter weekend, what can I say? Other than, here is the next chapter! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>When Boomer and Bubbles returned, they knew Buttercup was home because of the shower running and they assumed that Butch was at the Ruff home doing the same thing. "So, what color dress should I buy you?" Boomer said, flopping down on her beanbag chair.<p>

"Blue," she said without having to think.

"I'm assuming your favorite color is blue?"

Bubbles stared at him from her bed. "What was your first clue?"

"Very funny. When are we going?" When Bubbles didn't answer he turned and saw her staring at the wall that faced Blossom's room. "What's wrong Bubs?"

"Do you hear, crying?"

"No, but I guess you do."

"It sounds like Blossom crying," Bubbles said quietly, so quietly that Boomer strained to hear her, even with his super hearing. She got up off her bed and walked out the door.

"Bubbles come back." When he walked out her door, she had her ear pressed up against Blossom's door.

She knocked lightly on the door and the sound stopped. "Blossom? Are you okay?" The door opened and Blossom stood there, eyes red and puffy and hair in a tangled mess. "Blossom! What happened!"

Blossom looked at Bubbles, then at Boomer. "You can come in, but_ he can't_," she said pointing at Boomer.

"What did I do?" Boomer said, confused.

Bubbles turned to Boomer. "Just wait in my room. I'll be there in a sec, okay?" Boomer nodded and went back to her room and closed the door. Bubbles turned back to her sister and she was pulled into her room. Blossom closed the door behind then and locked it. "What's wrong Blossom?" She looked around the room and noticed that Brick wasn't in the room anymore.

Blossom surprised Bubbles by wrapping her arms around her in a hug and Bubbles did the same "I-i-it's B-b-brick," she managed to push out.

"It's okay Blossom. Tell me what happened." Blossom released her, sat in the middle of her bed and clutched her red heart pillow to her chest. Bubbles sat next to her sister and rubbed her back. "Blossom, you have to trust me. What happened with Brick?"

Blossom didn't look at her sister as she spoke. "I wasn't Brick's first."

"First girlfriend or, yeah."

"The second one," she said, getting what Bubbles was implying.

"Oh Blossom. How did you find out?"

"I asked him. I didn't think he would say no!"

"And what did you do?"

"I threw him out the window, threw the book he gave me at him and broke up with him," she said before going off into a crying fit again.

"Blossom, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not going to the mall today," she said firmly.

Bubbles stiffened when she said that. "If you don't the Professor will suspect something."

"So? I never want to see that pig again!"

"But Buttercup and I still wanna date Boomer and Butch. If you don't go today and the Professor gets suspicious, he might not let us see them anymore."

Blossom sighed. As much as she didn't want to see Brick ever again, she wanted her sisters to be happy. And she knew if they couldn't date Boomer or Butch again, they wouldn't be happy. "Fine. I'll go to the mall but I am not staying near that pig or his brothers."

"Then how are you going to get through the dinner?"

"Shit! The dinner! Sit next to me and the Professor on the other side of me? Please?"

"Sure Blossom. Whatever you want. I think Buttercup is done with her shower. We're going soon. Do you want me to help you comb your hair or something?"

"No. It's okay. I can do it. Do you think I need to change?" Bubbles looked at her outfit. She was wearing a baby pink halter top with a red mini jacket, a white knee length skirt with a sparkly silver belt, a pink and red ying-yang necklace and a charm bracelet with charms in the shapes different animals.

"No. You look great. Just wear your pink high top converse with that and you'll be fine." She got up off the bed and walked to her room, leaving a brush next to Blossom.

When she entered her room, the first thing she said was, "She hates your brother so much."

"Why?" Boomer said, getting off her beanbag chair.

"Did you know he hooked up with some girl?" Boomer just looked at her. "Well?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"No. But I do know who," he said.

"Well, you wanna tell me?" she asked impatiently.

"Her name was Hong. It means red just in case you were wondering. We were in China at the time. If you want my honest opinion, I think he only dated her because she reminded him of Blossom."

"What make you say that?"

"She was half American so she had red hair, her name means red, she's not as smart as your sister but smart non the less. She wanted color contacts for her birthday and what color does Brick get her? Pink! Coincidence? I think not!"

"Wow." At that moment Buttercup walked in. "Boomer, get to your house to make sure Butch is ready. We'll be there soon." With that, Boomer took off and headed home.

"Hey Bubs, what up with Blossom?" Buttercup asked after she though Boomer was a safe distance away.

"Brick wasn't as pure as she thought, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, I get it. That's why she's freaked?"

"Buttercup, she broke up with him."

Buttercup's mouth dropped open. "Oh my gosh. Is she still coming to the mall with us?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how happy she is about it. Well, you get Blossom and I'll go tell the Professor we're going to the mall for a bit."

"Fly or ride?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, we are most likely going to come home with bags so we should drive." Bubbles shut her window and went downstairs as Buttercup went to get Blossom. "Professor?" she said as she came down the stairs.

He peered around the corner from the kitchen. "Yes?"

"We're going to the mall for a bit. We promise to be home in time for the reservation."

"Okay. Have fun." He went back to whatever he was doing in the kitchen. Bubbles headed outside and into their garage. When they learned to drive, the Professor had built them a car storage underneath the garage. In order to get the cars out, they had to put in their name and the type of car, because each Puff had a different kind of car. When they pressed enter a hole in the ground would open up and the selected car would come up.

Bubbles typed in her information, her name and Ford Fusion, into the keypad and retrieved her keys from the key rack on the wall. By this point Blossom and Buttercup came into sight. "Why don't you sit in the front with me?" Bubbles asked Blossom.

"Are you sure?" she replied. "Wouldn't you rather Boomer sit there?"

"Just sit there," Bubbles said playfully as she climbed into the driver's seat. Blossom climbed into the passenger's seat and Buttercup was in the back and they were off.

Boomer arrived home as Butch got out of the shower. "Hurry up bro. They're on their way here now," Boomer informed his green brother.

"Yeah, yeah," Butch said as he opened the door to his room. When he looked inside he went wide eyed. "Brick! What happened in here!"

Boomer ran up the stairs and down the hall and looked into Butch's room. He saw, Butch's punching bags with holes in them, things were thrown everywhere and pulled off the walls. Brick was lying in the middle of the room in a fetal position. "Brick!" Boomer shouted at him.

"Go away!" Brick yelled.

"No," Boomer replied. He pulled him up and led him to his room. Brick sat on his red bed sheets while Boomer stood in front of him. "Talk."

"She broke up with me. Because of Hong."

"Yeah, I know. When me and Bubbles got home she was crying in her room."

"I made her cry? Great job Brick!"

"Brick, it's like what I said when Princess had us trapped. You and Blossom are _meant for each other_. You will get through this."

"Thanks Boomer. Oh, and tell Butch that I accidentally broke some of his stuff and kind of trashed his room."

"Yeah, I think he knows." At that point they heard a honk outside and they all went outside to take their seats in Bubbles' car. All three boys piled into the back and Buttercup sat on Butch's lap because there was not enough room for four people in the back seat.

As they pulled away from the Ruff house Blossom asked Bubbles, "Can you drop me off at Ruby's? I called her and made plans for today."

"Sure. It's on the way." Bubbles replied as she headed for Ruby's house. When they pulled up in front of Ruby's house, she came running out of the house and grabbed Blossom and her bag and pulled her into her house without saying a word to anyone.

When the door slammed shut Boomer quickly climbed out of the back seat and took the passenger seat that Blossom had vacated. As Bubbles pulled away from the house and turned onto the main road, Butch said, "Brick man, I heard you messed up pretty bad."

Buttercup could see Brick's eyes glowing with charge, about to shoot a laser. "Brick?" Butch said after Buttercup nudged him.

He snapped out of his furious trance and powered down his eyes and stared at his brother and his girlfriend sitting on his lap. "You know, you don't have to sit on his lap anymore."

"So?" Buttercup said back to him, obviously not wanting to get off.

Bubbles looked in her mirror to see the back seat. "Buttercup, get off him. If we get stopped by a cop, you're paying the fine."

Buttercup sat on the seat next to Butch so he was between her and Brick. "No one would give you a ticket. You're a Power Puff," she said grumpily.

"They might, considering we're in the car," Boomer pointed out. No one spoke until Bubbles parked in a spaced she found near the entrance to the Townsville Mall.

"Before we go in," Bubbles said. "About what Blossom said you had to do."

"I still wanna buy you a dress," Boomer commented.

"Me too," Butch said.

"Should we buy Blossom a dress?" Buttercup asked.

"I will," Brick said.

"Look, Brick," Bubbles said to him. "That's nice of you but she hates you now."

"Thanks Bubbles," he said at her. "I want to get back on her good side."

"What if we buy the dress and tell her it was from you. No one has to know you didn't buy it," Buttercup offered.

"Not a bad idea Geenie," Butch said.

"I'm not an idiot you know," Buttercup said jokingly to Butch while rolling her eyes at him.

"So, I'll pay for Bubbles' dress, Butch'll pay for Buttercup's dress and Brick will pay for Blossom's and we'll pay for our tuxes and shirts and ties," Boomer stated. Before Buttercup or Bubbles could say anything, they were out of the car and heading towards the door.

When they were all in the mall, they went to _Teen Central _and in their "fancy" department, the boys found the same tuxes and the same colored shirts and ties they had bought before. After they paid, Boomer and Butch gave Bubbles and Buttercup $50 dollars and Brick gave $50, but they knew they would get at least some money back.

Bubbles chose a sparkly darkish blue V neck halter dress that came down to her knees. Buttercup went with a green one shoulder dress that came to her knees with a green flower where the shoulder strap meets the rest of the dress. They picked out an electric pink dress that goes to Blossom's knees that had a spaghetti straps. After purchasing the dresses, they still had $30 left. They found the boys waiting outside the store.

"Can we see them?" Butch asked eagerly.

"Nope," Bubbles answered in a playful tone. "Not until tonight!"

Boomer smiled. "Well," he said eyeing Bubbles' bag which contained her dress. "Can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner with the Professor AND a fighting reds? This should be interesting.<strong>


	52. Chapter 52

**Sorry for not updating. I was on vacation and . . . yeah. BUT, I haven't forgot about all you wonderful readers! Here is the next chapter. Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>All three girls returned home with an hour and a half until their reservations, leaving them about an hour to get ready.<p>

Bubbles wore the dress she had bought with blue wedges, a blue crystal butterfly necklace, silver bracelet with a plate where her name was engraved in script, the same ring she had on when she went to the mall and silver heart stud earrings. She went with no make up.

Buttercup wore the dress she bought with green pumps. She accessorized with a silver boxing glove necklace, the same kind of bracelet as Bubbles only with her name, a silver banded ring with a green gemstone heart in the middle and green stud earrings. Being the tomboy that she is, she went with no make up.

Blossom decided to wear the dress the "her sisters" had bought her. She knew Brick did. She wore it with, fancy red espadrilles, a bronze heart necklace with a question mark in the middle, pink rose petal bracelet, a gold ring with a gold heart engraved on it and pink brain earrings. She too, went with no make up.

The Professor wore the same tux as did the Ruffs, and a simple black tie, and he drove to the restaurant in his black Cadillac STS. This time at the restaurant, the girls sat at the table and the Professor waited for the boys to arrive. The girls sat in their predetermined seating arrangement and at seven o'clock on the dot, the boys arrived in the tuxes, shirts, ties and shoes they had bought that day. They even combed and slicked back their hair for this occasion.

The Professor sat next to Blossom and the Ruffs sat across from their counterparts. "So," the Professor said. "I've ordered the first three rounds of appetizers for us. We have to choose our salad, soup, entre and dessert."

As the waitress came by they all placed their orders. All was silent through the shrimp puffs, scallops wrapped in bacon and stuffed mushrooms. It was between the appetizers and the salads that the interrogation began.

"Boomer," the Professor said. Boomer instantly sat a little straighter in his seat and turned to face him. "What kinds of classes do you take?"

"Well," Boomer said, confidently, "As my elective I take Drawing III. The rest is AP US History II, Physics I, Algebra II and Italian IV. Because the eleventh grade English class is only half a year, I am talking English 11 for the first two marking periods and the last two I am taking Shakespeare English."

"Very good classes," the professor said turning to Butch. Bubbles smiled at Boomer's answers. The Professor didn't realize she had most of her classes with him. "Butch, I know you're the sports person. What other things are you interested in?"

Butch swallowed. _Not much else_ he thought to himself. "Well, I'm taking an European History class this year. It's an extra class so I can get more credits. I really enjoy this class and every once in a while I go to the European History Museum in Citysville."

Buttercup stared at Butch, shocked at his answer, but proud that the Professor liked it. At that point, the salads came. Everyone was, once again, silent until their main entres. Before they came, it was Brick's turn. "Brick, what are your plans for the future?"

"I plan on going to college and becoming an accountant of some kind. After that I would like to open up my own firm."

Blossom stared at her angel hair pasta and refused to look at Brick. The Professor nodded. "Very impressive Brick." The conversation stopped until their food was taken away.

Between their entres and dessert the Professor decided to ask the most important questions. "Boomer, why do you love Bubbles?"

Bubbles squirmed in her seat. Boomer looked the Professor in his eyes. "Even though I was created to destroy her, I never _really _wanted to. Most of the guys in our school, even though she is in classes you need to take placement tests to get in, think she is stupid and an airhead. I know that she is more than that. She is talented, smart, caring and beautiful. I could never imagine ever being with someone else."

Bubbles smiled and Boomer shifted his eyes to look at her. His answer made her heart melt. "Very well," the Professor said. "And you Butch?"

Buttercup looked at him nervously. Butch cleared his throat. "Everyone sees her as the tough one and the sporty one. I believe that I can see past all that and can see her inner beauty. The caring, smart, somewhat sensitive, beautiful girl I know is inside."

Buttercup smiled at his answer. "Okay, Brick. Why do you love Blossom?"

Blossom wanted to hear his answer so she looked at him with cold eyes. "She's smart, caring, loving and beautiful. She is as close to perfect as anyone can be. I can't even compare to her. I know I won't be able to give her everything she wants, but I know that I can try," Blossom stared at him, kind of amazed. Brick shifted his eyes and stared lovingly into hers. "I may not be as perfect and pure as she thinks I am, but I love her anyway."

Blossom smiled she and Brick were staring lovingly at each other, but no one seemed to notice. Blossom took that as an apology. "Well then," the Professor said. "My decision is made." At that moment the desserts came out and everyone was too nervous to speak. After the check was paid the Professor made the announcement. "I have decided that, all three of you boys may continue to date my daughters."

The six teenagers sprang from their chairs and hugged their counterparts. They told the Professor they were going for a walk in the park and he gave them the curfew of eleven because they had school the next day.

Once at the park, they split up and Brick and Blossom held hands as they sat on a wooden bench. "So," Brick said, "I'm so sorry for not telling you."

Blossom smiled. "I never stopped loving you Brick."

Brick smiled, "Really? Because I never stopped loving you." He leaned in and gently kissed her. Both feeling as if things were finally right again.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY FOR THE REDS! And now, the dance? <strong>


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey there. So, only a few more chapters! Don't be sad about it, just read this chapter! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next few days went by mostly uneventfully. There was one event that was interesting. The day before the dance, Boomer snuck away from his brothers and went to the Townsville Jewelry Shop. "Hello! Good afternoon young man," said a bleach blonde haired girl, who had obviously dyed her hair, from behind the counter. "Can I help you?"<p>

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for sweetheart necklaces. One in the shape of a key and the other in the shape of a heart with a key hole in the middle. Have anything like that?"

The girl behind the counter smiled. "Found someone special?"

Boomer blushed deeply and smiled, "Yes. Very special."

Boomer stepped closer to the glass to look in as the lady pulled out two necklaces. One was a sliver heart with small silver studs and a key hole in the middle. The other one was a silver old fashioned key. Bother were on silver chains.

"Their perfect," Boomer said. Now came the hard part. Boomer had brought $100. "How much?" he asked nervously.

The lady pushed all different colored and sized buttons on the cash register. She turned back to him and said, "All in all, with the taxes, it is $125."

Boomer's heart sank. "Oh. Never mind then." Boomer started to walk away but the lady stopped him.

"Wait!" Boomer turned around.

"But I don't have enough money," he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets

"How much did you bring?"

"Only one hundred. I didn't think it would be more."

The lady looked a little nervous. "What if I use my employee discount?" She pushed more buttons. A small smile appeared on her face after she hit the final button. "With my discount the price of both is $110. I'll pay the ten, but you have to put up the rest. Deal?"

"But you don't have to."

"But I want to," she pushed even more buttons and I handed her my money as she took her money out and paid for the two necklaces.

The lady put them both in ocean blue velvet boxes and put the boxes in a bag. As he took the bag from the lady he said, "You didn't have to do that you know."

"Yeah I know. Now, have a nice day."

"Thanks," Boomer said walking out of the store and started to fly home. His plan was to give Bubbles her necklace sometime tomorrow before the dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwe. Boomer is so sweet. THE DANCE IS COMING SOON!<strong>


	54. Chapter 54

**I am SO sorry for not updating normally! Between having a HUGE writers block and Spring Break, I couldn't get this chapter written . . . UNTIL NOW! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Warning: This is the LONGEST CHAPTER BY FAR!<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day the school was buzzing with dance talk. Boomer had told his brothers he had bought the necklaces but needed their help. Before they left the house they talked about it.<p>

"Which one do I give her?" Boomer asked Brick. Butch was still in the bathroom.

"Well, whose heart was unlocked?"

"Well, mine. But you don't think it would be weird if _I _hand the _heart _and _Bubbles _had the _key_?"

Brick shook his head. "No, not really. It means something to you and that's all that really matters."

"Haha!" Boomer and Brick turned to see Butch on the floor laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" Brick asked.

Butch was struggling to get up as he spoke. "Boomer's gonna get the heart! And Bubbles gets the key! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Boomer wanted to punch his brother in the face, but remembered what Bubbles had told him about controlling his anger. He balled his hands into fists and spoke through gritted teeth. "Stop it or I'll rip your arms off!"

"Boom, calm down," Brick said, trying to calm his about to explode brother. "So like I was saying, _she _unlocked _your _heart. Therefore she should get the key. And if people, like our ass of a brother, make fun of you for it, just remember that her having the key means something to you."

Boomer smiled then started to laugh a bit. "What's so funny?" Brick asked confused.

"I never _in my life _thought I would be coming to _you _for _relationship _advice." Both brothers laughed when Butch came back out.

"Awwe," Butch teased. "Are you softies ready to pick them up?"

They responded by grabbing their stuff and headed for the door. They flew to the girls' house and when they got there they saw the Professor's car was gone, which meant he wasn't home, so they walked in and found Blossom and Buttercup sitting on the couch. Blossom was reading the book Brick had re-lent her and Buttercup was watching a movie.

When Blossom saw them come in, she got off the couch and ran into Brick's arms and kissed him. "Well," he said after pulling away, "Nice to see you too."

"Where's Bubbles?" Boomer asked.

"Upstairs in her room," Buttercup said, not looking away from her movie.

"Boom, we're going now," Brick said walking out the door.

"Okay." Boomer made his way up the stairs, feeling the box with Bubbles' necklace in his pocket. He guessed now was the time. When he opened the door he found her standing over a few necklaces. She was wearing a light pink casual short sleeve dress that came down to her knees with a black belt at her hips, black ballet flats, a light pink headband and a silver heart bracelet. "You look amazing."

"Thanks. Can you help me pick one of these necklaces to wear?" she asked turning back to the jewelry.

Boomer walked over to her. "Close your eyes and I'll pick one out for you."

"Okay," she said as she shut her eyes tight.

Boomer pulled the velvet box that contained her necklace out of his pocket as soon as he was sure she couldn't see. He placed it on her vanity right in front of her. "Okay. You can open now."

She opened her eyes and saw the box sitting in front of her. "What's this?" She said as she looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"I got it for you. Open it."

Bubbles obeyed. She took the box in her hand and opened it. What she saw inside was a small silver key on a silver chain.

"You bought me a key necklace?" she asked a little confused.

Boomer smiled and slightly blushed. He revealed that he was wearing the matching necklace. "It matches this one."

Boomer stepped closer to her so she could see it. "Are you saying, that I'm the key to your heart?" Bubbles asked excitedly.

"Yes. Here let me help you with that." He took the box from her hands and took the necklace out. He placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it shut. Bubbles just looked at her reflection for a moment. "I know it might be weird that you have the key, but you're the only person that was able to unlock my heart," Boomer said, taking her hands in his.

"I love it. Thank you so much Boomie."

"You unlocked my heart. I should be the one thanking you."

For a minute they just stood there like that. "You know," Boomer said, breaking his silence, "We have to go to school."

"Must we?" Bubbles said, resting her head on is chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I want to show off your new necklace."

"Fine. But you have to show off yours."

Boomer smiled. "You are one tough negotiator, but okay."

They flew to school and split up so they could go to their lockers and meet up again in art. While Bubbles was at her locker, Blossom's friend Ruby came up to her. "Hi Bubbles."

She looked up from her locker where she was unpacking her bag. "Oh, hi Ruby. I think Blossom's already in class."

"Yeah I know. I was just wondering, was she kidding or is it true?"

"Wait a minute, kidding about what?"

Ruby leaned in a little closer, "That Brick wasn't as pure as she was when, _things happened_."

Bubbles knew that it was true but she didn't want to mess up her and Blossoms friendship. "Look Ruby, I don't know what Blossom told you, but if I know my sister, and I think I do, she told you the truth."

Ruby got a cross look on her face. "Bubbles, tell me."

"No," Bubbles said putting her hands on her hips. "This is between you and Blossom."

Ruby's face clamed a bit but had a mean look on his face. "You know, Blossom told me some things about you."

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" Bubbles said crossing her arms over her chest.

"She told me about some things you and Boomer did. Like what happened the night he sang to you at Sound Check. Sound familiar?"

Bubbles' stomach was in knots. "She told you about that?"

Ruby smirked. "You bet."

Boomer was at his locker and was about to go to art to meet Bubbles there when he saw her talking to Ruby at her locker. He was about to walk away when he noticed the scared look on her face. He walked down the hallway and stood behind Ruby, who didn't notice.

"You can't! Why are you making such a big deal out of this anyway?" Bubbles challenged.

"Because she's my friend! I want to protect her from that red scumbag. I can't believe all three of you are dating them!"

Boomer walked past her and stood next to her and held her hand and stared at Ruby. "What were you saying about me and my scumbag brothers?" he said.

"Just tell your ass of a red brother that if he comes near her at all today, I'll find a way to get to him!" she screamed at Boomer before stomping away.

Boomer turned to Bubbles. "What was that about?"

"She said Blossom told her about her and Brick's problem and she told her about us," Bubbles said letting go of his hand and turning back to her locker to get books out of it.

"About us? I thought _everyone _knew about us," Boomer said confused.

Bubbles shook her head. "No silly," she said closing her locker. "About last Saturday when we got back to your house from Sound Check."

Boomer finally understood. "Why would she tell her?"

Bubbles shrugged and started to walk, but not in the direction of the art room. "I'm going to find her."

After about a minute they found Blossom in her history class, sitting next to Brick. Bubbles walked up to her and Boomer was not far behind her. "Hi Bubbles," Blossom said a little confused. "Can I help you?"

Bubbles crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to one foot. "Why did you tell Ruby about me and Boomer last Saturday?"

Blossom's face went pale. "I was mad and needed to blow some steam off."

"Well she came to my locker just now. She said that if I didn't tell her everything I knew about you and Brick she would tell the whole school about me and Boomer. We can't let that get out!"

Blossom's eyes widened. "She told you that?" she asked her sister.

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "That's what I just told you! Boomer was there! Ask him!"

They all looked at Boomer. "Yeah," he said, "It's true. You have to do something about this Brick."

"I can't," Brick said sadly. "She's not _my _friend."

At that point everyone looked at Blossom. She sighed and said, "Fine. You guys win. I'll talk to her today in AP Algebra II. Happy now?"

Bubbles smiled and took Boomer's hand. "Yes and thank you. Come on Boomie. Let's go to art." And with that the two blues left to go to their art class.

After they were gone Brick turned to Blossom. "What are you going to say?"

"I have no idea," Blossom sighed looking down at her paper. "But will you be there too?"

"Is that a god idea Bloss?"

"No, but I need you there for moral support."

"Fine. I'll come with you."

"Thanks Bricky. You're the best."

After class, Blossom told Brick she'd see him at lunch and went to go find Ruby. She found her at her locker. "Ruby!" Blossom called from down the hallway.

Ruby looked up from her locker to see Blossom. "What?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Is this about that two timing jerk?"

Blossom frowned. Neither of the girls knew that Brick was hiding around the corner, listening to the whole conversation. "He's not a two timing jerk," Blossom said a little offended.

Ruby laughed a little. "You sure made him out to be one this weekend at my place."

"I was mad then. Since then, we've talked and he apologized to me."

"He wasn't, and you were, and you _forgave _him?"

"Yes. Why cant you just be happy for me?"

Ruby shut her locker and started to walk away from her but Blossom kept up. "Look Blossom, it's just not like you to forgive people this easily. I can't believe it."

Blossom sighed. "Do you want me to get Brick to tell you himself?"

"That would be _fantastic_." Ruby said, never looking at Blossom.

Ruby walked into her next class and the door slammed behind her. "Brick come out. I know your there."

Brick turned the corner and looked at Blossom. "How'd you know?"

"Cuz I know you," Blossom said, walking into his warm embrace.

"So do I _really _have to talk to your friend?" Brick asked, looking down at Blossom.

Blossom looked up and stared into his crimson red eyes. "Yes. Does lunch sound good?"

"Only cuz I love you it does."

They walked to their next class and waited impatiently for lunch. Once the lunch bell rang, Brick went straight to the lunchroom and waited for Ruby to walk in. When she did, he followed her to her table and sat down across from her. "What?" she said bitterly, "Are you stalking me now?"

Brick sighed. "No. I heard you want to talk to me about something."

Ruby put her sandwich down. "Why the hell would a smart girl like Blossom _willingly _take you back?"

"Because I love her. Nothing will ever change that."

"I still don't believe you."

Brick wanted to scream. With his fists clenched his fists and he spoke as clearly as he could. "What can I do to prove it to you?"

"Make a speech. Just in front of me, not the whole school."

"And if I do and you believe me, you'll leave Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer out of this?"

"She told you?"

"Bubbles told Blossom and I was sitting next to her at the time. Deal?"

"So if you don't impress me, I can bug you but not the Puffs or your brothers?" Brick nodded. "Fine. You may begin."

Brick took a deep breath. "I love Blossom with all my heart. I know I was meant to _destroy_ her and _she _destroyed _me _but that doesn't mean I don't love her any less. Even when we were traveling the world I thought of her. The truth is, the only reason I went out with that girl in China is because she reminded me of Blossom. I can't pretend to be nearly as _perfect _and _pure_ as her but I love her anyway. I can't imagine my life without her." After he stopped her heard a small clicking sound. "Did you tape this?"

Ruby nodded. "To show Blossom," she said as she got up, leaving Brick sitting there, more nervous than he was when he walked in.

Ruby met up with Blossom at her locker. "So I talked to Brick."

Blossom stared at her friend. "And?"

"I think you should listen to this," Ruby said, holding out the recorder.

Blossom stared at Ruby for a second and took the recorder from her with shaking hands and pressed play. After the tape ended, Blossom felt great. She knew that Brick loved her but hoped that him saying it about her would be enough to convince Ruby. "Well," Blossom said impatiently, "What do you think?"

"Well," Ruby said, noting that Blossom's hands were shaking. "I believe that he's truly sorry for what he did to you and that he loves you and would do anything for you to make you happy."

Blossom smiled. "So you approve of my date for the dance tonight?"

"Yes." The two friends linked arms and walked back to lunch and sat with Brick. Blossom next to Brick and Ruby across from Brick.

"So," Brick said, reading Blossom's face. "Ruby, did Blossom approve of my answer?"

Ruby glanced at Blossom and looked back at Brick. "Of course she did. Did you ever doubt that she would?"

"Nope." Then Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup and Butch sat with them. A few seconds later, Sapphire and Jade joined them.

"We're all going to the dance right?" Jade said. Everyone stared at her wide eyed. "What?" she asked confused.

Buttercup shook her head. "Nothing. It's just that, you never want to go to _any _school sponsored events."

Jade shrugged. "Well, I guess I changed my mind."

"Does this have to do anything with a boy?" Bubbles asked.

Jade smiled. "Yeah. Jett Collins asked me out."

"Nice. If Butchy hadn't asked me, I might have had to ask him Jett," Buttercup said giving Jade a high five.

"I'm kind of nervous though. It's my first date. What am I supposed to wear?" Jade asked.

Bubbles' eyes lit up. "After school let me help you pick out your outfit!"

"Um, sure. I'm not that good at picking out dresses anyway."

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. None of the teachers gave any homework so the girls had the rest of the afternoon to get ready.

After school the girls said bye to the Ruffs and walked over to Jade's house. When they got to her room Bubbles ran straight for her closet and was most of her dresses were black. All the way in the back of her closet Bubbles found a black lace dress with a black silhouette underneath. The arms would go to her forearm and the hem would go to about her knees. "How about this?" Bubbles said holding it up to show the other three girls.

"I like it," Blossom said.

"Same," Buttercup said.

Jade looked a bit worried. "Are you sure? What shoes would I wear?"

Bubbles thought for a minute and looked though her shoes until she came upon a pair of black sling-backs. "These would go perfect!"

Jade smiled slightly. Buttercup saw this and smiled. "She likes it," Buttercup interpreted.

"I do," Jade confessed.

Bubbles smiled and put the dress on her bed and the shoes at the foot of the bed. "Should I even ask about jewelry?"

Jade shook her head and stood up. "Bubbles, Bubbles. Just because I dress like a goth and don't wear jewelry doesn't mean I don't own any." She walked over to her desk and opened the top drawer. To everyone's surprise, it was filled to the brink with different color necklaces, bracelets, rings and earrings.

"Wow," Bubbles said, wide eyed.

"Damn Jade! I never knew you had so much jewelry," Buttercup said in awe.

"And it's colorful," Blossom marveled.

Jade blushed a little. "I like to wear black clothes and shoes and _very _colorful jewelry," Jade said.

"You want to wear these?" Bubbles asked Jade.

"Yes," Jade said firmly.

Bubbles looked into her drawer. She picked out black diamond studded hoop earrings, a silver ring with a not big not small garnet, a golden heart necklace and a silver linked heart necklace. "How about these?"

"Perfect. But no makeup," Jade said.

"Just the way I like it," Buttercup said putting her arm around her friend. "Mind if I hang with Jade for a while?"

"Sure. Ruby and I wanted to get together to get ready for the dance," Blossom added.

"Yeah, and me and Sapphire want to get ready together at our house," Bubbles commented.

"So do we," Jade said.

"Us too," Blossom confessed.

"Uhg. Fine. I'll call Sapphire. Blossom, call Ruby and have her meet us at our house," Bubbles said.

A half hour later, all six girls were at the girls' house. Sapphire and Ruby had brought about a ton of stuff to choose from. Bubbles, Blossom, Sapphire and Ruby were all in Bubbles' room and Buttercup and Jade were in the living room watching a movie on cable.

"Okay," Ruby said pulling out yet another dress she had brought with her. This one was a dusty rose color with spaghetti strap that came down to her knees. "How about this one?"

Blossom and Bubbles nodded in approval. "What about shoes?" Blossom asked.

Ruby looked around and spotted a pair of clear platform and a pair of rose colored straps platform shoes. "How about these?" she asked as she picked them up.

"Those are so cute!" Bubbles squealed.

"You want to borrow them?" Ruby asked, holding out the shoes for her.

Bubbles shook her head. "No, I couldn't. You _have _to wear them. They are too cute for you _not _to wear them!"

Blossom smiled. "Plus your mystery date will love them."

Ruby smiled. "Want to know who it is?"

"YES!" both Bubbles and Blossom yelled at the same time.

Ruby smiled and blushed a little. "Caleb Dawson."

"Awwe," Bubbles cooed. "You guys make such a cute couple!"

"Yeah," Ruby said, sitting on the ground, completing the square that the girls had created.

Bubbles turned to Sapphire. "Who are you going with?"

Sapphire turned a deep red. "No one."

"Liar. I can tell you're lying Sapp," Bubbles pressured. "Now who's the guy?"

Sapphire sighed. "Ricky Cordozza."

Ruby's eyes widened. "He's so hot! He's got a six pack made of steel! And not to mention he's the starting quarterback on the football team!"

"How'd you get together with him?" Bubbles asked.

"He needed a tutor because he wasn't doing too good in some of his classes," Sapphire started to explain. "He signed up in the office and I was assigned his tutor because I'm part of the tutor program. I got his grades up, but in the mean time, he started to like me."

"How did you tell?" Blossom asked.

"Well, he started to flirt with me. At first I didn't think much of it but after a few days of it, I started to like him back. One day we were, well technically we were studying but I guess it was more of a study date, in the park. We were having a picnic and going over his notes for a US History II test. We were on a break and just talking when he came out and said he liked me and wanted to go on a date."

"No way," Bubbles said. "Where did you guys go?"

"Well," Sapphire said, then clearing her throat. "Our first date?"

"Yes!" Bubbles said excitedly.

"The Thanksgiving Dance," she said as she played with the carpet fibers that were loose.

Everyone stared at her. "Wait," Blossom said. "You guys haven't gone out on a date yet?"

"Well no," Sapphire said. "Because he's on the football team he has to go to all the practices and stuff like that and because he's the starting quarterback he's in the public eye of the school. We both agreed that we should just lie low for a while, while most of the football season took its course then our _official _first date would be tonight."

"So, you've been secretly dating since September and no one suspected a thing?" Ruby asked to clarify.

"Yep. We thought it would've gotten out by now, but it hasn't."

"Well then," Bubbles said standing up, "We have to find you a dress." She started to go through the dresses Sapphire had bought. Bubbles found a baby blue wrap dress that didn't show too much cleavage and came down to her knees. She handed the dress to Sapphire and started to look through Sapphires shoes. She found a pair of light blue espadrilles and handed them to Sapphire also. "How's that?"

"Perfect," Sapphire said smiling. "But I want my hair done, makeup and only this necklace Ricky got me." She held out the necklace for Bubbles.

Bubbles took the necklace and examined it. The necklace was a silver locket in the shape of a heart that said "I Love You With All My Heart" on the front and inside there was a picture of Sapphire and one of Ricky. "It's beautiful," Bubbles said handing it back to her friend. "I guess this would be a good time to show you mine."

Bubbles unclasped hers and held it out for the other girls to see. "Why do you have the key?" Blossom asked curiously.

"Because Boomer has the heart."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Because he said that I was the only one who was ever able to unlock his heart," Bubbles said putting the necklace back on.

"That's so sweet Bubbles!" Blossom squealed.

"When did he give it to you?" Sapphire asked.

"This morning. After you guys went to school," Bubbles said to Blossom.

"What time is it?" Ruby asked.

Blossom looked at the clock on Bubbles' bedside table. "Five thirty. The Ruffs are gonna pick us up at seven. Where is Caleb picking you up?" she asked Ruby.

"My place. I have to get back there by seven."

"What about you Sapphire?" Bubbles asked.

"Same. My place by seven."

"Wait, what about Jade?" Ruby asked.

"She said she didn't want to wear makeup or do anything with her hair," Blossom said.

Bubbles pulled out her huge makeup box and placed it on her desk with a thud while the other girls stared at it in amazement. "Shall we get started on you two?"

About an hour later, Ruby and Sapphire were dressed and ready to go. Ruby was wearing the outfit picked out by Bubbles and she had very light blush on and a light shade of pink lip gloss. She straightened her hair and added a bit of shimmer to it using some of Bubbles' hair glitter.

Sapphire was also wearing the outfit chosen by Bubbles. She had applied light pink blush, a little mascara, light blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss. She too had straightened her hair and added some of Bubbles' hair glitter.

"You didn't have to give us any of you hair glitter Bubbles," Sapphire said as she put her shoes on.

"For the hundredth time Sapp, it's no big deal!" Bubbles insisted.

The four girls headed down the stairs where they found Buttercup by herself. When she heard the clack of heels coming down the stairs, she turned and saw them. "You guys look great," Buttercup commented.

"Thanks," Ruby said grinning.

"What happened to Jade?" Sapphire asked.

"She went home to get changed into the outfit Bubbles picked out for her," Buttercup explained. "You guys need a ride to your houses?"

"Don't you have to get ready?" Sapphire pointed out.

Bubbles laughed. "Are you kidding me! It takes her five minutes to get dressed!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Shut up Bubbles. So anyway, do you guys need a ride home or what?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Ruby asked to clarify.

"Not at all. I know Blossom and Bubbles will be getting ready. Let's go," she said standing up and heading towards the door.

"See you at the dance Bubs!" Sapphire said.

"Same Bloss. See you guys there," Ruby said.

After they had shut the door behind them the girls headed back up the stairs to their own rooms to get ready. Blossom and Bubbles wore the exact same outfits they wore to the interrogation dinner. The only change was Bubbles wore the key necklace that Boomer had given her. Bubbles had put her hair into loose curls as did Blossom. Both girls used some of Bubbles' hair glitter to make their hair sparkle.

Buttercup got home at ten to seven and was ready before her other sisters. She too wore the same outfit she did at the interrogation dinner.

All the girls were in Bubbles' room waiting for their dates to arrive. At exactly seven o'clock on the dot the doorbell rang. "Girls," the Professor called, "The boys are here!"

As all three girls headed down the stairs to the living room, the three Rowdy Ruff Boys had their eyes glued to them.

Blossom was the first one to reach her boyfriend. "You look beautiful," Brick whispered to her, which made her blush.

Next was Bubbles. When she reached Boomer, he pulled her into a gentle kiss. "You are stunning," he fawned over her.

"You are so handsome in your outfit too," Bubbles praised back.

Buttercup was the last to arrive. She walked straight into Butch's warm embrace. "You know Greenie," he said to her. "I never thought I'd say this but you look breath taking."

Buttercup turned a deep red. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Well," Brick said. "We rented a limo to escort you three breath taking ladies to the dance."

Blossom stared at him in disbelief. "You didn't have to get a limo for us Brick."

"We wanted to," Boomer said. "What else would three princesses arrive in other than a limo?"

"A horse drawn carriage?" Bubbles said jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny," Brick said. "Shall we head to our limo?"

"Yes we shall," Blossom said.

And with that, all three Puff Ruff couples were on their way to their first dance as couples.

* * *

><p><strong>And now to dance and to their FIRST dance as COUPLES! <strong>


	55. Chapter 55

**Okay, I am SO SORRY for not updating! SO MANY THINGS GOT IN THE WAY. I could list them for you but I think I better just let you read on! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff GIrls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The limo pulled up to a red carpet the school had provided that led to the gym. The driver opened the door for the couples and they stepped out. They walked down the red carpet and up to the door of the gym, where one of the teacher chaparones was taking tickets. Boomer handed her all six tickets and the six entered the gym.<p>

The gym was decorated in different shades of browns, reds and golds. There were your typical fall patterns, turkeys, pumpkins and even some football stuff. The dance floor was surrounded by big round tables, to sit twelve, for everyone to eat at. Near the back was a buffet, and by the looks of the food, none of it was made by the school chefs.

On a table just inside the nicely decorated gym was a table with seating cards. Bubbles walked over and grabbed the three for her, Blossom and Buttercup.

"I feel so official," Bubbles said handing her seating card to Boomer.

Boomer took it and red the name out. "Miss. Bubbles Utonium & Mr. Boomer Jojo Table 2. Even in fancy calligraphy handwriting."

"Here is yours Miss. Blossom Utonium & Mr. Brick Jojo. And yours Miss. Buttercup Utonium & Mr. Butch Jojo," Bubbles said handing the cards to her sisters.

Both girls took their cards and stared at them for a moment before heading for table two. The seating arrangement was, Bubbles and Boomer in the middle, Brick next to Boomer and Blossom next to Brick, and Buttercup next to Bubbles and Buttercup next to her. With all of them sitting, they noticed there was still six chairs left. "I wonder who has those chairs," Bubbles said, thinking out loud.

"When did Sapphire and Ruby say they were coming?" Boomer asked.

"Well," Bubbles said cautiously, not wanting to give too much up about Sapphire's date. "Sapphire said they would be here soon when I texted her in the limo."

Blossom nodded. "And Ruby said they would be here soon too."

"What about Jade?" Butch asked Buttercup.

"Dunno. Probably like a half hour into the dance."

At that point everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the door. The six also looked and Bubbles smiled when she saw Sapphire standing there, her arm linked with Ricky Cordozza's arm.

It only took about five seconds for everybody to snap out of their trance and swarm them. Bubbles noticed most of the football team didn't look too happy but most of Sapphire's friends looked thrilled for her. Everyone else had mixed emotions.

Somehow they broke free of the huge crowd and made their way to the seat placement table. When they looked at their cards they headed for table two. "Hi guys," Sapphire said, sitting in the chair directly across from Bubbles and Ricky taking a seat across from Boomer.

"So, why don't any of you three guys go out for a winter sport?" Ricky asked.

"Well, we'll think about it," Butch said, "But we want to know more about when this little romance between the school's starting quarterback and one of the school's All State Drawing Champions happened."

Both Sapphire and Bubbles smiled at that. At last years All State Drawing Competition, both Bubbles and Sapphire placed first, in a deadlock tie.

Sapphire put her hand on the table and Ricky quickly took hold of it. "Well," he said, "It kinda started when she was my tutor. Most of the guys on the team said if I didn't get my grades up I'd get suspended from the team. So I went to the office and applied for a tutor. But they didn't just send me a tutor."

"The first time we studied together was sometime in mid September," Sapphire added.

"From the first time I saw her sit down next to me in the library, I knew I couldn't handle not falling for her," he said, the whole time, gazing into her eyes. Sapphire turned bright pink.

"That's so sweet," Boomer said.

"Did the team give you any grief? I know that it's not normal for an extremely popular guy such as yourself to, no offence Sapphire, date a girl not that popular," Butch asked.

"Wow, thanks Butch," Sapphire said teasingly.

"Well," Ricky said, "We didn't tell anyone. This is really the first time we've gone out on a date in public. Unless you count that time we went to the movies and Sapp wore a really big hat and sunglasses and wore a blonde wig."

The whole table laughed but Sapphire looked guilty. "Actually Ricky, I told Bubbles and Blossom, I told Buttercup when she gave me a ride home and Ruby was in the car so she knows and when I got home I called Jade and told her."

Ricky stared at her for a second. "I thought we agreed not to tell anybody."

"Well, I was just so nervous and worried about tonight so I had to tell someone. I thought I might explode or die if I didn't tell anyone."

"Well, at least the people you told wouldn't try to break us up. I can't _wait _for tomorrow at our home game to hear the guys' attempts to convince me to break up with you."

Then Ruby and Caleb appeared before them. "Hi guys!" Ruby said taking a seat next to Blossom and Caleb sitting across from Brick and next to Ricky.

"So," Caleb said turning to Sapphire and Ricky. "I hear you two made quite the entrance."

Sapphire blushed. "You could say that."

"So Ruby," Brick said, "When did you and Caleb start going out?"

"She tried to kill me," Caleb said in a dead serious voice, before plastering a huge smile on his face.

"Did not! I went to the band room to try to find Thatcher to ask him something so when I was walking around I picked up a drumstick. I was walking around with it and I tripped."

"And," Caleb said taking over. "The tip of the drumstick hit me right in the gut. If I wasn't getting something I left there that morning, I would have never had an attempt on my life, and I would have never fell in love with my would be murderer."

"And if I wasn't such a nerd I never would have been in the band room trying to find a teacher and never would have fell in love with my saviour."

By then it was a quarter after seven and Jade sat down across from Buttercup and her date Jett sat down next to Butch. "Hey Jade," Buttercup greeted them.

"Well," Butch said a bit uncomfortably, "My brothers asked their girlfriend's best friend how they got together with their dates, so now I feel compelled by tradition to ask you, how did you two first start going out?"

Jade and Jett both laughed. "We met at our karate school," Jade explained.

"I never knew she was in my class until she got partnered with me."

"I flipped him on the first try," making Jett blush slightly.

"Welcome Townsville High, to the Thanksgiving Dance!" screamed the DJ. "I am your DJ, Spice Boy and I say we should get things started with a slow song, so guys grab that special girl and get her on the dance floor!"

Nobody moved when _Faithfully _by Journey started. "Awwe Boomie I love this song." Without hesitation, Boomer took her hand and led her out to the dance floor, the first couple to dance that night. Bubbles put her arms around Boomer's neck and he placed his hands on her hips. They were soon copied by Blossom and Buttercup. Not long after them, Jade and Ruby followed.

With butterflies flying around in both their stomachs, Ricky led Sapphire out on the dance floor. The whole football team shook their heads in disapproval, but neither Sapphire nor Ricky cared.

The whole table two was the first table to dance, and at that moment, no one cared. As the guys twirled their dates around the dance floor, everyone stared at them. Pretty soon other couples from other tables joined in. After a couple of slow song the DJ stopped the music and announced, "Okay guys, the buffet is now open. We will be starting with table one and go in order. As you go up to get your food, don't forget to vote for your Thanksgiving Dance King and Queen. Your choices are, Bubbles and Boomer, Blossom and Brick, Buttercup and Butch or Sapphire and Ricky. Vote and enjoy the food!"

As table one got up and got their food the entire football team, who was seated at table five, stood up and went over to table two. "Ricky, we need to talk," said one of the players.

Sapphire shot Ricky a nervous glance but he gave her a reassuring look. He stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right back," he said before walking away with the team.

"Bubbles" Sapphire said in an asking tone, "Would you mind?"

Bubbles nodded and only her sisters and Boomer would understand what would happen next. She took a deep breath and tucked her hair behind her ear. This enabled her super sonic hearing and copying power. Anything that was said, came out of her mouth, in that persons' voice. It was a power she only gained the previous summer.

"Ricky, you gotta break up with Sapphire," said one of the players.

"No way Jerry. She's awesome. Why would I break it off with her?"

"She's not popular," said Jerry.

"So?"

"You don't understand. Football players date hot cheerleaders, not nerds," someone recognized as Tommy said.

"She's not a nerd," Ricky defended.

"Yes she is! Has she even come to any of our games?" Jerry asked.

Ricky sighed. "No."

"That's our point. If she really liked you, she would've gone to at least one of our games," Tommy explained.

"She couldn't! We wanted to keep it a secret for exactly this reason! No one would've accepted it!" Ricky vented.

"He's got a point," said a quiet voice. He was recognized as being Sean.

"What!" Jerry said shocked. "You're agreeing with him!"

"Yes," Sean said. "I am. If he wants to date Sapphire we should let him. What's it to you guys?"

"It trashes the teams rep," Tommy said as if it were common knowledge.

"You mean the rep we have for being arrogant, heartbreaking jerks?" Sean said.

For a minute the team was silent and Sapphire almost exploded from anxiety. "I guess Seany has a point," Tommy admitted.

"Fine," Jerry said in a fed up voice. "You can date her, but don't expect the team to vote for you."

"Would anyone vote for me?" Ricky asked his team. As he looked at the stern faced team, only one hand went up. Sean. "Would you really vote for me and Sapphire for King and Queen?"

"Yes."

Sapphire's heart melted. "Thank you Sean. I'm sorry I never really got to know you. And I think you're ready to play first string. I'll talk to coach about you starting next game."

"Whao," Jerry said. "I play first string right tackle."

"Only _true _team members play first string," Ricky said.

Ricky walked back to the table where Sapphire greeted him with a kiss on the lips. "Bubbles?" Ricky guessed.

"Hope you don't mind me spying on your conversations with the team."

"It's fine," Ricky said. "Well, I guess we only have one vote from the football team."

"It doesn't matter," Sapphire said.

"I guess," Ricky shrugged. "I just wanted this to be the perfect date."

Sapphire placed her hand on his knee. "We came together, we went public and we were nominated. That sounds perfect to me."

Ricky smiled. "And that is why I love you."

As the night went on, everyone talked, laughed, ate and danced.

"Alright Townsville High! It is now time to announce tonights King and Queen of the Harvest!" the DJ announced. "Can I have all the nominees on stage please?"

Everyone looked at each other and Bubbles, Boomer, Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, Butch, Sapphire and Ricky climbed the stairs to the stage. On stage, first was Butch and Buttercup, then was Blossom and Brick, next was Bubbles and Boomer followed by Sapphire and Ricky.

"Okay. You all voted and now is reveal time. Buttercup and Butch, I'm sorry you and Blossom and Brick came in third." Buttercup, Butch, Blossom and Brick filed off stage, not upset at all that they didn't win.

"Okay. Now," the DJ said as he took hold of the second envelope. As he opened the envelope a look of shock crossed his face. "It appears that we have a tie for King and Queen. Do we have a back up plan?"

The principal and the DJ talked for about a minute then turned to the two couples on stage. "Would you mind if we had a second vote? To decide between you two?" the DJ asked.

"Everyone would vote again but this time instead of voting between four couples they would vote for one of you two," the principal explained.

"Im okay with it," Bubbles said.

"If she's okay so am I," Boomer said.

"It's fine with me," Sapphire added.

"Same," Ricky said quietly.

The DJ and the principal turned to the crowd of shocked students. "Alright," the DJ said. "We came up with something. Everyone will vote again. This time your choices are Bubbles and Boomer or Sapphire and Ricky! Voting will be in the back starting in five minutes!"

The couples walked off the stage and Bubbles was confronted by the football team. Boomer stepped in front of her protectively. "If you have a problem," he warned, "You have to take it up with me."

Jerry stepped forward. "Make Sapphire bow out of the contest."

"No," Bubbles said, "She's my friend. Why would I do that to her? Just because you guys don't like the fact that Ricky is dating her, doesn't mean I don't like it."

Jerry frowned. "Fine. You'll make a good Queen." He looked at Boomer for a second. "And you'll make a good King."

"What are you talking about?" Boomer asked.

"We're not voting for Ricky. We would rather _not _have him win that win with _her _at his side," Jerry said firmly.

Bubbles rolled her eyes and noticed Tommy was looking kind of guilty. "Tommy," she said. "Will _you _vote for Sapp and Ricky rather than me and Boomie?"

Tommy shifted uncomfortably and looked at Bubbles. "Yes." He turned towards the rest of his teammates. "Come on guys, he's our friend. Not to mention out _captain. _What kind of team would we be if we didn't vote for him?"

Sean stepped forward. "I agree."

The rest of the team stood firm and didn't budge and Boomer shook his head at them. "You guys aren't a _real _team if you don't support your leader." He looped his arm around Bubbles' arm and together they walked to their table.

Sapphire jumped out of her chair when she saw them coming. "What did the team say?" she all but screamed at Bubbles.

Boomer walked to his seat and Bubbles continued her conversation. "Jerry, by the way, is an asshole."

"You got that right," Ricky added in agreement.

"Anyway, he said that the team would rather see Ricky loose than see him win with you at his side."

Sapphire looked back at Ricky, who stood up and put one arm around her waist from behind her. "What happened?" he asked Bubbles.

"Well, thanks Boomer," she mumbled to herself. "Your so called 'team' would rather see you loose than win with Sapphire.

"Well," Ricky said, "I guess it's safe to say the team's voting for you and Boomer."

"I'm sorry," Bubbles said. "Tommy tried to talk them out of it, but he failed."

A look of shock flashed over Ricky's face. "Wait,_ Tommy _tried to talk them out of voting for you?"

"Yeah," Bubbles said a little confused. "Why? Is that unlike him?"

"Yes!" Ricky exclaimed. "Very unlike him! I have to go talk to him," Ricky said as he walked over to the team's table.

Bubbles and Sapphire sat back down in their seats. "Hey, Brick and I are gonna get out of here," Blossom whispered to her table.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"We wanna take a walk on the beach," Brick said.

"Softie," Butch teased.

"Shut up or I'll blast you," Brick threatened his brother.

"Are you going to walk on the beach or _walk _on the beach?" Caleb asked.

"Walk as in walk," Blossom stated. "We're taking the limo and leaving out shoes there. He should be back to pick you guys up at midnight."

"Who did you vote for?" Jade asked.

"Well," Blossom said. "Because Bubbles is my sister, I voted for her."

"As for me," Brick piped in, "As the saying says, 'Bros before hoes'. And in no way shape, form, color, size or odder am I implying that you're a hoe. In fact, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my whole life," he said as he wrapped Blossom into a kiss.

"You're so full of it, you know that?" she said to him.

"Yeah, I've heard."

"No PDA r get a freaken room!" Butch teased.

"Thanks for voting for me Brick," Sapphire thanked.

"I voted for you too," Butch confessed. Almost everyone stared at him. "What? Me and Greenie had a deal. She'd vote for her sister and I'd vote for Ricky."

"Thanks Buttercup," Sapphire thanked again. "It means a lot tome that you guys would split your votes between me and Bubbles."

"You know," Jett popped in, "Me and Jade did the same thing with Ruby and Caleb. The guys voted for Ricky while the girls voted for you."

Sapphire glowed. "Thanks guys."

"Well," Blossom said at last, "Brick and I are outta here. Good luck Bubbles, Sapphire." And with that, the reds left the dance, arms linked together.

Not long after that Ricky came back to the table with Sean and Tommy. Sapphire wanted to punch them both in the face.

Ricky sat next Sapphire and she leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "Why are they here? Can I punch them in their faces please?"

Ricky laughed and leaned back in his chair. "No, you can't punch them in their faces." Sapphire made a pout face. "Even as cute as that face is, they want to say something for you."

Sapphire turned to face Tommy and Sean, but gave them cold looks. Tommy was the first one speak, "I'm sorry I was a jerk to you Sapphire. I didn't want Jerry to chew me out on not being loyal to the team, so I just went ahead and agreed with him on _everything _so he wouldn't."

"Thanks Tommy. It means a lot to us," Sapphire said, then turned to Sean. "And Sean, thank you for voting for me the first time."

Sean blushed a little. "You're welcome. And if you do win Sapp, how will you take it Bubbles?"

Bubbles looked a bit startled at the question directed at her. "Um, if she wins, I'll be happy for her and I hope if I win she would be happy for me."

"If Bubbles won," Sapphire said to Sean, "I would be happy for her and, as she said, if I won she would be happy for me."

_Party Rock Anthem _started to play and Bubbles, Buttercup and Sapphire pulled their dates out of their chairs and dragged them to the dance floor. Sean and Tommy shrugged at each other and joined them on the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Only 2 chapters left! Kinda sad for me to think about. :( PLEASE COME BACK AND READ!<strong>


	56. Chapter 56

**Okay, I realize that I haven't been keeping up with the chapters as much as I would like. I have good reasons for that, but instead of listing them to you, how about you just read this chapter. Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls . . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>At the beach, Brick and Blossom were walking hand in hand and barefoot. "Can we just sit here?" Blossom asked.<p>

"Sure." They both sat down and stared at the sky. The moon was a full silvery blue and in the middle of the sky.

Blossom sat mermaid style and Brick sat with his feet out in front of him. He put his arm around her and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Brick thought this would be the perfect time to initiate his plan. "Blossom, do you think this is moving too fast?"

Blossom got butterflies in her stomach and whipped her head to look at Brick. "No. Why? Do you want to break up? Is it something I did?"

Blossom was starting to sound frantic and Brick quickly calmed her down. "No. God, I didn't mean it like that." Brick reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the red velvet box he had and pulled it out. He took Blossom's hand and placed the box in it and stared out into the moon.

Blossom looked at the box in shock. "Brick, what is this?"

Brick looked down at her and smiled. "Just open it."

Blossom slowly opened the box, but to her surprise it was empty. "I'm confused. You wanted me to open an empty box?"

Brick chuckled a little. "Think of it as a promise box. I promise that one day, that box will have a ring in it. And that ring will go on this finger," he said as he traced Blossom's ring finger.

Blossom looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm saying that, I promise that one day I _will _propose to you."

Blossom was speechless for a moment. "Brick, you're really promising me this?"

"Blossom, if you don't believe me, would you like me to get down on one knee and propose to you like a proper gentleman?"

"Not yet," she said with a playful tone. "Brick, not that I'm gonna bug you about this but, when were planning on getting down on ne knee for real?"

Brick shrugged. "Sometime senior year or very soon after. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I believe you Brick. I love you so much."

"I love you too Blossom," Brick said as he pulled Blossom into a gentle kiss. Both thinking about the day when Brick would propose to Blossom for real.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a present for all the BlossomXBrick fans reading this! Only one chapter left! :( But never fear, I'm working on an outline of a sequel! See you all at the next chapter! <strong>


	57. Chapter 57

**Hey there! Okay, so, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! But THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read Relax and Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls . . although I wish I did! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Back at the dance, the new votes were being counted. "Okay," the DJ said into the microphone, "The votes have been counted. Can I have my two wonderful candidate couples on stage again please?" he said as he gestured to the area of the stage behind him.<p>

Bubbles and Boomer and Sapphire and Ricky made their way to the stage once again, hand in hand. They stood closer to each other and more in the center of the stage this time.

The DJ and the principal stood next to each other as she handed him the envelope with the King and Queen's names. "Okay. Townsville High, your King and Queen of the Harvest Dance are," he slowly took the golden card out of the ivory envelope that held it and announced, "Bubbles and Boomer!"

The crowd exploded in cheers and applause. Bubbles and Boomer kissed each other quickly then turned to Sapphire and Ricky. "Congratulations guys!" Sapphire squealed.

"You're not mad or upset?" Bubbles sad worriedly.

Sapphire took both her hands and looked her in the eyes, "You worry too much Bubbles. It's fine. I'm _so _happy for you and Boomer!"

Boomer and Ricky shook hands and when they saw the look their girlfriends were giving them, then they hugged each other. "Congrats man," Ricky congratulated.

"No hard feelings then?" Boomer asked.

"Not at all." He pulled Sapphire by her waist and held her tight. "If she's happy I'm happy."

After shaking hands with the principal and the DJ, Ricky and Sapphire left the stage and joined Buttercup and Butch back at their table. "Now," the DJ continued, "It is time, to crown the King and Queen!"

Bubbles and Boomer walked to the center of the stage and waited for their crowns. First Boomers then Bubbles. As the audience clapped Boomer noticed Bubbles had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked her.

Bubbles didn't answer. Instead she walked over to the DJ and took his microphone out of his hand, but he didn't mind. "Can the football team please stand?" she asked in a shaky voice.

The team looked confused but stood at the request of their Queen. Bubbles smiled and said, "And now, would the ones who voted for Sapphire and Ricky take a seat?"

The team looked at each other and Sean and Tommy sat down at the same time. Almost at once the entire place exploded with whispers. "DJ, how hard would it take to find out how many votes each couple had?" Bubbles asked.

"What are you doing?" Boomer asked, stepping closer to Bubbles.

"Please Boomie," she pleaded with him, "Just trust me."

"None at all," the DJ answered. "I have those stats here," he said, lifting his hand to reveal the same card he had red Bubbles and Boomer's names off of.

"Can you please subtract the number of football players who voted for me and Boomer and add them to Ricky and Sapphire's total votes?" Bubbles asked in a sweet voice.

"Sure." He counted the football players then stared at the card for a moment, then his head shot up in amazement. "If the requested number of people had voted for Sapphire and Ricky instead of you, Sapphire and Ricky would have won."

A wave of relief came over Bubbles. "Are you okay now?" Boomer asked her, not understanding how that could have helped her.

"Yeah. I just needed to know that," Bubbles said, smiling at Boomer.

"Can we please have the King and Queen in our Harvest Spotlight Dance?" the DJ said.

Bubbles and Boomer made their way to the dance floor. The light blue spotlight hit them and it was like they were the only people in the world. Bubbles looped her arms around Boomer's neck and he placed his hands at her waist. Both blues smiled when _Fireflies_ started playing. They started to flow around the dance floor.

"This is our song," Bubbles said.

"I know," she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you with all my heart Bubbles."

She looked into his deep ocean blue eyes and he gazed into her beautiful sky blue eyes. "I love you too," she said as he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the story! Now, don't worry, I will be posting a sequel, but not until about early to mid July. Finals and stuff. Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope to see you all next time! :)<strong>


End file.
